Happy After Betrayal
by Kariisme
Summary: [IYYYH] Inuyasha makes a mistake, Sesshoumaru trains Kagome in exchange for the Tetsusaiga or could it be something more? Yusuke and co. find a new girl xKagomex in town that can kick BUTT! V4P. SHALL be confusing at first, PLEASE be patient! Slight AU
1. Prologue Part 1 Inuyasha Version

Hello~! I was wondering... Do you guys want this to become a Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho x-over? If so, please tell me~! If I'm going to make this a YYH/IN x-over... this will be kind of tricky... but I think I can pull it off~! So please vote on Yu Yu Hakusho x-over or just Inuyasha!  
  
Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/Kikyo, One-sided Naraku~Kagome/Kikyo. [If YYH x-over] Maybe Sess/Kago/Hiei or something like that. Yusuke/Keiko, If not Se/Ka/Hi then maybe Se/Ka/Yo or Hiei/Botan or Botan/Youko.  
  
Vote: Botan with? ~ Does Inuyasha Die? ~ Does Kikyo Die? ~ What three-some with Kagome [has to have Sesshoumaru in it though.](Youko Kurama, Hiei, other)? ~ Or, Sango x Kurama?~ Sango x Hiei? ~~ You choose!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
~~Kagome, is sixteen years old and stopped wearing her uniform to the feudal era hence it always gets dirty/stained/cut so she wore either a kimono, or black long pants and a white shirt that stopped three inches under her breasts and a black jacket that went down to her mid thighs and had many buckles on it. Her wavy navy bluish hair grew down to the bottom of her butt. She would either leave it down or braid it, sometimes even in a bun or high ponytail.  
  
She often time, went in and out of the well with different but similar clothes to what she always wore. She now had a black bag instead of yellow. She carried bows and arrows that were not from that era though it was very useful. Kagome sharpened her skills in archery ever so slightly. No one is exactly sure if she still liked Inuyasha, she had a few slight hints of worry in her eyes when he fought Sesshoumaru, but that was it, not even when he fought Naraku's minions. That was what really threw them off.  
  
She also became more distant to everyone except her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala but that was mostly it ever since Inuyasha claimed he loved and wanted Kikyo. She still thought of him as a friend but either really good at not showing it or she really doesn't care if he went to hell. She hardly cried except when one of her friends was practically dieing. She was still very kind hearted despite her colder nature.  
  
~~Sango now seventeen years old still wore the same demon exterminator outfit thought it was a bit larger and now had blue on it instead of pink. She would often times bring a few different kinds of kimonos along and after a well deserved bath changed into a one. Her long brown hair grew even more and she continued to either tie it up in a high ponytail when she fought or else in a loose low ponytail or braid when she wasn't.  
  
She carried Hiraikotsu (spelling?) on her back and two katanas on the waist. She continued carrying poisons and few antidotes just in case. She still hit Miroku on the head every time he tried something 'suspicious' though everyone except Inuyasha and Shippo and possibly Miroku knew that she liked him.  
  
She was always worried about Kagome's nature. She knew it was all Inuyasha's fault and she to became more distant to him. The only reason she tagged along was because she only wanted to be with Kagome and the rest of her friends. She didn't give a hoot about Inuyasha anymore.  
  
~~Miroku now eighteen wore the same outfit that he always wore. Though slightly larger, it was the exact same. He still had a staff and the wind tunnel was slightly larger then last year. He continued his perverted ways though it was mostly on Sango or sometimes on Kagome. Earning him many slaps in the face or whacks from Hiraikotsu on the head by both of the girls. Inuyasha seemed to care less when Kagome was 'touched.'  
  
He also only stayed because Sango and Kagome were there he said nothing at all when Inuyasha said anything at all so he sort-of became more distant as well. He felt sorry for Kagome. She use to be so happy but now tainted by sadness though she wouldn't allow it to be used against her, she wouldn't allow herself to be another Kikyo.  
  
Miroku would often times try to talk to Inuyasha, but to no avail. He wouldn't listen so Miroku would sigh and sometimes try to cheer up Kagome though she says she was perfectly fine, he knew much better. He was disgusted when he went out to find Kikyou and come back smelling like dirt and a rotten corps. Even he could smell it so he knew Kagome and Sango could as well. He would shake his head and move on.  
  
~~Shippo was now one year older then last year. His age remained unknown. He wore bigger green shorts and a blue haori. He cut his hair and it was now short and a little below his ears. Kagome gave him permission to call her mother. Though he would often say 'Okaa-san' instead.  
  
Even he knew the things that went around Inuyasha and his Okaa-san. He would also try to talk to Inuyasha about it but to no avail. He would only get bashes on the head and make Kagome 'seemingly' hate him even more. He hated to see his Okaa-san like that so he would try his best to learn more 'kitsune' magic as he put it. Then when he finally learned it, he would go and show Kagome. She would smile and hug him.  
  
He learned how to control a few plants and would make a few roses appear for Sango and Kagome by putting his energy into a few rose petals. Miroku would nod approvingly at Shippo for making the girls lighten up and Inuyasha would say it was a waist of time making Shippo slightly sad and making his Okaa-san Sit Inuyasha.  
  
~~Inuyasha was now over seventy? It is unknown. Though he wore the same thing and had more trouble with the Tetsusaiga for some reason after Kagome became more distant to him. He was confused though said nothing about it and pretended that he still needed to practice a bit more.  
  
He treated Kagome slightly different and he felt a bit sad when Kagome would ignore him so he went out to go and find Kikyo and he seemed to insult Kagome even more than usual even though he tries his best to act nicer to her. He noticed that his friends also became more distant and ignored him when he barked orders and always gave the Shikon jewels to Kagome right away after a battle.  
  
He would still get a bit jealous of Kouga when he said that Kagome was 'his' woman so he continued to fight with him. He cared less about Miroku hence no matter what he tries to do, Miroku would always do it to Sango as well so he backed off thinking that Miroku would never stop at all. Though he could kill Kouga hence he was useless though Miroku was useful and Kagome would be distraught if she lost him.  
  
Whenever he fought with Sesshoumaru he would feel that his power in Tetsusaiga slip even more. He would she that Kagome was slightly worried though she wouldn't avert her gaze straight at him but to Sesshoumaru! He was furious so he mustered all of his strength and did the Kaze no Kizu (spelling?) or the Wind Scar.  
  
~~Kikyo was still dead and trying to kill Kagome for 'HER' soul saying something like, "Dear Reincarnation... give me back my soul, you are undeserving also, hand over the shards." Then she would battle with Kagome. Kagome, being the one who trained and developed her skills would dodge arrows and aim an arrow at Kikyo only to be blocked by Inuyasha causing Kagome to become angry.  
  
Kikyo would then damage Kagome somehow and run off. The team would either be angry at Inuyasha for letting Kikyo get away, letting Kagome get hurt, or not letting Kagome kill Kikyo for trying to kill her. Then they would be extremely worried about Kagome trying to heal her wounds. Luckily Shippo developed his skills and had a few verities of herds and made multiples of the same herd for Kagome.  
  
Then they would head out again saying nothing and doing nothing but walk and occasionally some of the members would glare at Inuyasha or trying to sense out demons/jewel shards. They wouldn't talk to Inuyasha and Inuyasha would continue going to Kikyo and do who knows what.  
  
~~Sesshoumaru was now, who knows how old and would continuously attack Inuyasha. He still wore the same outfit and his left arm wasn't healing properly. Although he had Tokijin, he knew that it would eventually disappear after Naraku disappeared. He would also try his best to protect Rin though for some reason every time he was trying to pursue Inuyasha she would get excited and he would see her next to Inuyasha's wench who pulled out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Whenever he looked at Kagome, he would wonder why her eyes were always on him and not Inuyasha. She also looked at bit worried and Inuyasha would look angry and do the Wind Scar but with extreme difficulty. He would she the women-girl look a bit devastated and Rin would run to the direction he was going after hugging the wench.  
  
He couldn't help but think she had something to do with why Inuyasha having even more trouble with the Tetsusaiga then usual but he didn't know why and why she seemed to be worried about him, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Was it pity? Was it something she knew was going to happen? He for once had to answer to.  
  
~~Rin would always be all happy when her lord would say that he was going to battle with Inuyasha, his half brother. She knew that Kagome would be there and she was excited. Kagome was like her sister or mother so she loved her. She would often daydream about her Lord and her 'Onee-chan' getting married.  
  
She was now ten years old and wore a blue and orange kimono. He hair would often be let down or tied in a low ponytail. Sometimes when she went to visit her 'Onee-san' she would let 'Onee-san' braid her hair. Rin was happy but watched on sadly as her 'Onee-san' look sad, not at her but at the guy with silver hair that was fighting her Lord.  
  
~~Jaken would be disgusted with Rin and Inuyasha. He was mostly disgusted with everything that had to do with half breeds or humans. He would often get hit when he treated Rin unfairly or say foul words in front of her. He was distraught when his Lord cared more about a HUMAN child then his 'best' servant.  
  
***********************************************  
  
It has been one year since Kagome fell down the Bone Eaters Well. After Kikyo stole Kagome's jewel shards, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala have managed to collect 1/3 of the Shikon Jewel. Because of that, many demons and such go after them.  
  
Naraku has not appeared in a while so they put him a side and thought up plans on collecting the jewel shards. They get occasional visits from Kouga with the, "Kagome is MY women" slogan. Earning him a few bashes on the head by Inuyasha, then it turns into a fight and Kagome has to 'Sit' Inuyasha.  
  
Fewer and fewer visits from Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's half brother. He would always come every once in a while to get the Tetsusaiga. It would always be the same thing, Sesshoumaru pops up from thin air, Inuyasha would say, "What the F*** are you doing here" or something of the sort. Sesshou would say, "I have come for the Tetsusaiga" or "Little brother... give me the Tetsusaiga." Or something like that. They exchange a few insults, they fight, Inuyasha somehow pulls it off and beats Sesshou, then Tenseiga would save Sesshou, and then he would come again after a few days.  
  
In the mean time. Rin, Sesshou's human 'adopted daughter', and Kagome, would be sitting down drinking tea or something. Then wait until the battle was finished then Rin would go off to find Sesshoumaru with Ah-Un and Jaken. Kagome would sigh and check on Inuyasha's wounds. She would heal them, have a good night's rest, then set off again.  
  
Inuyasha would often go out and visit Kikyo no doubt Kagome knew right away. So she would practice her archery. Sango would put up a few targets and Kagome would try and shoot them. Miroku and Shippo would cut down a tree and make targets. Hence the trunk was circular, they would just cut that and put it up. Sango would cut a few rings and Kilala would gather sticks to put them up.  
  
Kagome would try to either destroy the target completely or else hit the target right in the middle without using her powers. Then she would try harder ones or farther ones. They would continue to doe this until Inuyasha was back. Then they would wrinkle their noses and try their best to ignore the horrible stench.  
  
The same thing happens everyday(s). Inuyasha and co. have to fight off many demons that are after the shards. Kagome would save her arrows and use the Feudal Era ones. They collect a few shards. Then every once in a while Kouga the friendly wolf appears, claims Kagome, gets hit.  
  
Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha's half brother, the not so friendly dog demon appears tries to take away Tetsusaiga. Kagome surprisingly does nothing. Rin comes along. Kagome and Rin chat, Shippo comes along. Sango and Miroku chat, Kilala sleeps. Sesshoumaru is beaten, Rin hugs/runs off.  
  
That was it, practically nothing new was happening. Occasionally Kagome would run home after giving Inuyasha a few sits and then study for an exam or test of some kind. Then she would come back and continue the fighting. They thought that nothing new was EVER going to happen until one day...Kikyo ruined it  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_  
  
Buwahahaahahahahahaa I am evil... Well not really.. That was just the Prologue so... Yah..... Anyways, I hope you kind of like it so far. This was made for voting. Its just the prologue and this I believe is the longest I have ever made this. I am trying my best not to do any bashing on the characters~! Please don't hate me if I do~!  
  
If there is any OOC –ness please forgive me~! I am not sure if I really am or not ^_^;;.......... Please forgive me for any bad grammar or bad spelling. I am not double checking for spelling so....  
  
Also this was created on 3-10-04 then continued on 3-28-04 then typed on 4- 4-04... my internet isn't working... so..... yah.... You know. OH WELL~! At least I have time to think right?  
  
Anyhow, Please vote and Review~! BYEZ~! 


	2. Prologue Part 2 Yu Yu Hakusho Version

* * *

Hello! This is the second chapter of Happy after Betrayal! I hope you like it.... though its only the second Prologue the Yu Yu Hakusho version.... I know... I know, You must hate me... though I had to do this hence I still wasn't sure on either keeping it as just Inuyasha or make it an X-Over...... Well.... I am, thought no one really said anything about it except maybe like what? 2? But, a lot of people voted for Yu Yu Hakusho characters so.... What ever!!!  
  
Also, I am SO sorry that it took me SO long to Update, my computer went a little haywire and I couldn't use the internet. So, because it WAS my birthday I shall send out a few chapters == ... You guys can vote for EVERY single chapter, so vote on EVERY single one! Wouldn't want to have less votes because I added a few chapters on the same EXACT day.  
  
Or so I was planning... BUT! My computer!! It had LODS of virus's on it! And also, my grades were sort-of dropping slightly so, that's why I couldn't update for about 3 months! ;;; SORRY!!!!! And also, I LOST the files that I was planning on putting up since I had to upgrade my computer and well..... my files are GONE!!!!!! TT I hd 4 chapters!!!!!!!!! ..... oh well, I'll have to do them again, and well... I am EXTREMELY lazy!!!!! Well, its summer so, I'll try!  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru:6 =[First]

Kagome/Hiei:3 =[Second]

Kagome/Kurama (Suichi or Youko? Both? ):2 =[Plz make it clear!!]

Kagome/Yusuke:1 =[Even though I didn't ask]  
  
Sango/Hiei:2 =[First]

Sango/Kurama:1

Sango/Miroku:1  
  
Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru:8 =[FIRST!, COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!! VOTE!]

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Youko:5 =[2nd!!VOTE!!!]

Yuske/Kagome/Sesshoumaru:1 =[Once again, I didn't ask for this]  
  
Kurama/Sango/Miroku:1 =[Interesting...]  
  
Hiei/Botan:1 =[FINALLY!!]  
  
Yusuke/Keiko:1 =[Uhhh... I'll have to... OH FUDGE!!!!!! Oh well... GOOD LUCK!!]  
  
Inuyasha/Kikyo:1 =[IF they don't die then I'll make them together]  
  
Inuyasha/Kikyo Die:2 =[.........I wonder if they're going to die or be together...]  
  
Inuyasha DEAD:1=[dies by hiself]  
  
Kikyo DEAD:1=[dies by herself]

Sesshoumaru as a brotherly figure to Kagome: 2 =[...NEVER asked for THAT!!!]  
  
Naraku one-sided in love with Kagome/Kikyo: 2 =[Smirks]  
  
**Also, if you people want... the top two or three shall have their own ending with Kagome so, read whichever you wish...You still have to vote... Vote for this too!! Name this 'Own' and I'll understand!! Also Please say Top two or Top Three? I'll have a sort-of threesome first then I'll have different endings... tricky... not hard... For Sango, it'll be multi ending too if you want, name this 'Multi' then the top two will have multi endings, You'll see!! OK!!!**  
  
Now! To the Prologue!  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho Version Prologue)  
  
=Yusuke Uremeshi, now seventeen years old goes to Sairaiyuuki High School which he some how got into. He now wears a dark green school uniform which isn't the school style nor is it the same school colors. The top has a long zipper that starts from the mid neck down. He also wears dark green pants that, on the sides have at least two pockets.  
  
His hair was now partially down and longer. Instead of sticking straight up, it was more curved and spiky they separated a little in the middle front then is pretty loose everywhere else. He was also a little taller as well probably around 5' and 11." He was taller then both Hiei and Kurama but not by much. He remained as the number one punk around his neighborhood.  
  
He was dumped by Keiko who didn't want to be left behind when he had to do his stupid 'missions.' It was a great heart ache for the poor Yusuke but he moved on. He still took orders from the 'talking toddler' Koenma. Now-a- days the missions seem to never particularly stop and sends Botan the grim reaper out to fetch them.  
  
Yusuke nearly has any rest and still goes to school and has to support his mother. He doesn't talk as much anymore but still can KICK $$ and come up with GREAT insults for Kuwabaka. Though after being dumped by Keiko, he seemed to like pounding Kuwabara to the ground even more then usual just to relieve some stress.  
  
=Kazuma Kuwabara, also seventeen somehow got into Sairaiyuuki High school as well which indeed was a miracle. He wore a navy blue uniform which indeed was the school color but not the same style. His had two buttons at the top and his pants had orange lines going through the sides.  
  
His hair was still held up in an Elvis-like look. Still not much of a looker but he has a great heart and still had his 'Honor Code.' He wouldn't change it no matter how much his sister Shizuru would practically beat the living crap out of him. He kept his friends though they went to different schools.  
  
He would constantly visit his 'girlfriend' Yukina, much to Hiei's discomfort. Yukina only thought of him as a friend, not that Kuwabara knew anything about this. When she would act friendly towards him, he would take it the wrong way. Genkai would eventually get angry for him always coming by and disrupting her meditating. She would kick him out before he could do anything to Yukina.  
  
He had somehow gotten a GREAT job under Setto Takahouren (taka-ho-ren). He gets a GREAT pay even though its only a part time job. Yusuke would constantly try to pound out information out of him, though he would say utterly nothing. Which surprised everyone, he would continue getting beat up, and say nothing and move on like nothing happened at all.  
  
=Hiei Jaganshi, uhh... now LOOKS eighteen years old. He is now, taller then Yusuke but not taller then Kurama. His once defying gravity hair was now low and longer in a V-shape and tied at the back with a white ribbon. He still had a white head band on his forehead as always covering his Jagan eye. He wore his usual black attire, though occasionally have or is white.  
  
He didn't have to go to school so he would end up in a tree somewhere watching over his friends or doing extra missions. He would go to Makai constantly to help out or do errands for Sesshoumaru the former Lord of the Western Lands, now is the King of Makai. He never complained about it, he would mearly tell his friends that he was extremely powerful and that he wouldn't dare disobey him.  
  
Hiei had mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and even had a dragon that, like Kilala, could become small or large whenever it wanted. He had received it a few days after mastering the technique, he had named the dragon Ryo and it was a blackish white color with the power of ... DUH dark power... like Earth, Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning ect.  
  
Thanks to Botan, he was able to tell Yukina that he was her brother. And surprisingly, he would seem to turn slightly pink when she was around. No one, of-course noticed, except perhaps, Kurama. Though Hiei convinced himself that it was probably because of her annoying cheerful-ness was affecating him.  
  
=Suichi Minamino, was now eighteen though Youko Kurama was actually about 418 years old. He, like Yusuke and Kuwabara, goes to Sairaiyuuki High. His hair was the same as always, though he would tie it up with a red ribbon in a low pony-tail. He wears a red school uniform, though it was more of a Chinese style, it ad buttons and string that went accross. White string, also the ends of his sleeves were white and cupped around his knuckles. His pants had a silver fox on it also. He would always get great grades in class and became surprisingly, incredibly wise.  
  
Unfortunately, there isn't much to say about Suichi. Except the he also goes to Makai to help out Hiei as well as the King of Makai, Sesshoumaru. He also notices that Hiei seems to show an emotion or two around Botan. He even tried to hook them up, only to find out that he sort-of liked her as well.  
  
At a park that Hiei still lived in, Keiko and Yusuke looked at each other, one with a determined look and the other slightly shocked.  
  
Keiko had said that she couldn't stand it anymore, the way he would always leave their dates and go to 'missions.' Although she knew about the missions and se still loved Yusuke, she couldn't take it anymore. She told him to choose, do his missions and leave her, r stay with her and forget about the missions.  
  
When Yusuke hadn't answered, Keiko had thought that Yusuke had chosen the missions so she turned around and left. The park that they were in, just so happened to have Hiei and Kurama talking in and they stopped only to listen to Keiko and Yusuke. Yuske was frozen in place as he just watched her walk away from him.  
  
Suddenly, he looked up and saw hat Keiko was already gone, he knew that Kurama and Hiei were there, but he didn't give a shit anymore. He broke down and cupped his face with his hands and started to weep, he wept his heart out as it started to rain. Suddenly Yusuke fainted which shocked Hiei and Kurama, though mostly Kurama.He went over and picked Yusuke up and looked at Hiei. Hiei looked back and then looked at Yusuke and just HN'ed.

----- That was one month ago, they were quite surprised that Koenma hadn't given them any missions in a while. Which really pissed off Yusuke, because, right after Keiko broke up with him is when he has a vacation!  
  
Kuwabara would rush from school to his job, going back and forth and back again. He wouldn't even bother telling anyone about it though he would only say that he had to go to work or something. He worked under Takahouren, who owned most of the largest companies all over Japan as well as around Asia and a few in the US.  
  
Takahouren would reject almost EVERYONE who had aksed to work for him. He ONLY accepted the best and nothing more. No one except the people who worked under him would even know what he did. Even his workers never told a living soul about their job and what-not.  
  
Even Kuwabara wouldn't say a single thing. He would leave around 3:00 pm afterschool and come back around 2:00 am or even later. He would sleep in class and during lunch. Sometimes, he would even be called out of class and become mission for days. His pay was 25% more than a normal, full-time, working person.  
  
One day, when Kuwabara was surprisingly perky, instead of grumpy and tired, Botan had come to them to give them information about a forgotten mission, when she had fainted do to an out of place storm. When Hiei and Suichi... more like Youko, finds out about the LOST mission, they become incredibly surprised-  
  
I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFY RIGHT? Sorry! But..... I just HAD TO!!!! Anyhow, I'll try to have another chapter up soon!!! I am SO sorry for such a late chapter!! Its not exactly summer yet, but I had to put this up!!!  
  
**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. And Hell Starts to Break Loose

_All righty people! Here is actually the first chapter!!! It will mix in both Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho together once in a while. Also, they will probably meet LATER LATER in the series! They are barley in the beginning where it all begins, you know?  
  
Of course-not... well in case you people forgot, the other two "chapters" were actually Prologues that I though would be far too long and boring to put together, so I made them separate. So this time, its together. AND..... FINALLY I will answer to a few reviews, it's the least I can do after not updating in such a long time. AND, since I'm too laxy to email each and every one of you and thank you for the reviews and votes, I'll post 'em here. This includes all of the reviews in both prologues._  
  
**[Disclaimer:]** _I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha and all of their charcters. I do own Reike, partially, she is NOT an OC, I only made up HER not who she is SUPPOSE to be. I also own the names and looks, Kajun Moku Haijyinto, Siren Tamakino, Kiarra Naki, Shinto Kentara, Minasu Hosuko, Settouharu Takahoren, I don't own who/what they ACTUALLY are. You' ll find out later on in this story!_  
  
  
  
Pairings::  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 16 =[First]

Kagome/Hiei: 9 =[Second]

Kagome/Kurama (Suichi or Youko? Both? ): 4 =[Plz make it clear!!]

Kagome/Yusuke: 3 =[Even though I didn't ask 4 this]  
==  
Kagome/Koronue: 1 = [EH?!?! Suggested by Someone, so, now I have to add him ]  
==  
Sango/Hiei: 3 =[All-] Sango/Kurama: 3 =[Freakin-] Sango/Miroku: 3 =[Tied]  
==  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hiei/Youko: 1 = [the first 4-some]  
==  
Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 15 =[FIRST!, COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!! VOTE!]

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Youko: 8 = [2nd!!VOTE!!!]

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama: 1 = [Separate from Youko = Suichi?]

Yuske/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 2 =[Uh?]  
  
Yusuke/Kagome/Hiei: 1=[...Whatever]  
==  
Kurama/Sango/Miroku: 4 =[Interesting...]  
==  
Sango/Miroku/Yukina: 1 = [... OK??!?]  
==  
Hiei/Botan: 3 = [OO]  
  
Yusuke/Botan: 1 = [??? Interesting] Youko/Botan: 1 = [Hmmm...]  
==  
Yusuke/Keiko: 4 =[Uhhh... I'll have to... OH FUDGE!!!!!! Oh well... GOOD LUCK!!]  
==  
Yusuke/Yukina: 1 = [That's new!]  
==  
Inuyasha/Kikyo: 1 =[IF they don't die then I'll make them together]  
  
Inuyasha/Kikyo Die: 8 =[.........I wonder if they're going to die or be together...]  
  
Inuyasha DEAD: 5 =[dies by himself]  
  
Kikyo DEAD: 5 =[dies by herself] Sesshoumaru as a brotherly figure to Kagome: 5 =[Remember? I NEVER asked for THAT!!! Crazy people!!!!! cries]  
==  
Naraku one-sided in love with Kagome/Kikyo: 3 =[Smirks]

Torture Kuwabara: 1 = [Some1 suggested!]  
Keiko By Herself: 1 = [sad.... Some1 suggested]

{{{ Alternative Ending:: 5 = [So, People do read!] }}}  
{-Alternative Ending Suggestions? : = -}

(Voted: By: Star Protector Angel, Sesshoumaru/Kagome ONLY, others  
alternated)

  
  
{{{Also, if you people want... the top two or three shall have their own ending with Kagome so, read whichever you wish...You still have to vote... Vote for this too!! [Alternative Ending] Also Please say Top two or Top Three? I'll have a sort-of threesome first then I'll have different endings... tricky... not hard... For Sango, it'll be multi ending too if you want, the top two will have multi endings, You'll see!!

**OK!!! IMPORTANT! VOTE FOR A FEW CHAPTERS WITH DIFFERENT ENDINGS LIKE:::** Kag with Ses or Kag with Hiei ect.. though I'll have a few chapters with her having a different person as well as the others if I have to. Also, you people need to vote for every single pair!

For example: I vote for

Kagome/Sesshoumaru (1) ... Sango/Kurama (2) ... Hiei/Kagome/Sesshouamru (3) ... Kurama/Sango/Miroku (4) ... Hiei/Botan (5) ... Yusuke/Keiko (6) ... Inuyasha/Kikyo (7) ... Inuyasha/Kikyo dieing together (8) ... Naraku one-sided with Kx2 (9) ... and also, Alternative Ending or Multi-Ending (10)

there are many other things/ways to vote for as well, so, its best if you vote for them all. }}}

And so... to the chapter::

  
  
It was a warm and sunny day for Inuyasha and co. They were walking in a forest at the border of the Western Lands. Inuyasha had felt a bit fidgety and kept turning his head at every little noise. Sango and Miroku would just sigh and continue their journey and quest for jewel shards. Shippo would switch shoulders every now and then between Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, sometimes even riding on Kilala, who didn't seem to mind. They wore their usual attire. (From what I had mentioned at the beginning, Chap.1)  
  
Sango's hair was in a high ponytail and in a demon exterminating outfit and was ridding on Kilala. Miroku was in his usual attire and was holding his staff and looked calm, but bored and tired. Inuyasha, in red, as usual, looked extremely tired already. He was sort of dazed, then he flinched to a sound in the bushed only to see a bird fly out of it.  
  
Kagome was once again wearing black, though she did wear SOME white. She wore a white shirt that stopped about two inches away from her breasts that said, "Stop Looking Pervert" (Basically directed to Miroku ). She wore a black skirt that went down to her ankles and had slits on each side showing off her long white legs. She also wore black shorts underneath it, that was hardly visible. Finally, she had on a black cloak/jacket, her hair was in a bun held up by chopsticks. Kagome also had bows and arrows with her today. She was walking between Sango/Kilala and Miroku, Shippo was on her shoulder, then he jumped to Kilala.  
  
"Do you sense a jewel shard yet WENCH?! I'm getting bored " yelled Inuyasha as he turned around and looked at Kagome. Then turned around again closing his eyes in concentration.".......", was Kagome's reply as she suddenly jerked her head up and yelled, "Sango! Miroku! Jump forward!!!!" As Mioku and Sango did as told Kagome jumped up right when an ugly demon's green arm swung down at where she and her friends had been.  
  
"You have jewel shards? I can use them t........" started the demon was cut off as Sango's Hiraikotsu came flying towards him and cut off one of his ears. Sango smirked but right then, the demon swung an arm at her knocking her into a tree. Miroku looked shocked and looked back at the ugly green, twenty-foot monster with razor sharp teeth and claws, surprisingly it looked a whole lot like Goshinki the demon that broke the Tetsusaiga with his teeth. He even had a spider mark on his back, though it was only half.  
  
==================  
  
It was a fairly odd day for the Yu Yu Hakusho Team. First off, Kuwabara was being EXTREMELY perky, second, He hugged every single PERSON in school, and kissed Hiei!!! Which really cut the line, Hiei did a number of things to the poor fool who was acting VERY scary. (You can imagine what Hiei did to Kuwabara and his reaction to the CURSED KSS shudders).  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKIN' WRONG WITH YOU KUWABARA!?!?!?!?!??!!?" questioned Yusuke who was deciding between laughing his head off or be even MORE freaked out then earlier for Kuwabara kissing Hiei (On the cheek, I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE, BESIDES THE PEOPLE THAT I CHOOSE [girls] TO BE WITH HIM!!! I DON'T WANT THEM TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!!!) Yusuke looked between Hiei, who was just pulled off of Kuwabara by Kurama, and Kuwabara who was scared shitless.  
  
"YOU DISGUSTING UGLY BABOON!!! I Swear I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" yelled Hiei was he struggled out of Kurama's grasp. Though he failed miserably, at least no one (other then the whole team) saw what had happened. School or 'Ningen Torture Facility' hadn't started yet, they WERE at Sairaiyuuki High, with Hiei in a Sakura Tree. Though Kuwabara suddenly popped up out of nowhere and started to hug everyone who was already at school.  
  
_One Hour Earlier_  
  
RING RIINNGG RIIINNNGGG RI------CRASH!!!!

".... hey........ five more.... ... minutes " said a grumpy and obviously sleepy Yusuke who had just threw his alarm out the window. "YUSUKE!!! WAKE UP!!!!" yelled his mother as she slammed the door open and threw a bucket of water on top of Yusuke. "YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLD!!!!!!!!" yelled Yusuke as he jumped up and hit the ceiling. He cringed as he fell back to Earth and hit the hard floor.  
  
"What the F.CK?!??!?! MOM?!??!!?!?!?!?! What NOW?!?" yelled Yususke who was drenched from head to toe with a bucket on his head. "Get up and go to school... NOW!!!" she yelled right back at him as she took out a cigarette and started to smoke. Yusuke started to cough slightly do to the smoke and questioned her, "Since when did you care about me actually going to school or not?!??! You usually just let me do whatever I wanted!! And! Where were you the last few months? Why the heck were you M.I.A for so long?? Don't tell me you were out drinking with your butt-ugly-cross-dressing-bimbos!! Are you having a hangover?"  
  
A pissed off Atsuko (That her name? I forgot!) punched Yusuke causing him to fly across the room, straight into the bathroom. She smirked and said, "Now now Yusuke, hurry up and get ready, you don't want Keiko to be disappointed do you?" She hadn't known that the two had broken up do to her being MIA for the past few months. (It's the TRUTH in the anime, you only see her in the beginning and that's about it!![Not sure about the Manga though.] )  
  
After Yusuke heard that, his eyes dropped a little and he had an incredibly sad look on his face that reached his eyes. Though, since he was in the bathroom, his mother hadm't seen it. "hohoho!! Anyways hurry up and get ready! I'll make breakfast!! Be down in ten minutes!" with that, Atsuko left and went into the kitchen, only to get Pop Tarts from the freezer and put them on a plate. (You know, the new pop tarts that you can freeze and then eat them!) Atsuko blinked twice before jumping on the couch and fell asleep.Though not before saying "YUSUKE!! Hurry it up------ ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...." Then she went straight to Dream World.  
  
Yusuke, right after hearing what his mother had said went into the shower and came back out five minutes later. He was still thinking about Keiko as he brushed his teeth, ect. Then he heard his mother say, "YUSUKE!! Hurry it up!" So he ran down stairs only to find that his mother was asleep! He did an anime fall and sighed as he got back up. He got a blanket and put it over Atsuko and went into the kitchen and saw the Pop Tart on a plate.  
  
"So much for breakfast. She didn't even put in a drink! sighs Whatever." He then grabbed the P.T and stuffed it into his mouth as he grabbed his bag and went outside. He saw Kuwabara who was running around in circles and singing "Twinkle-Twinkle little star." Which freaked Yusuke to no end. He tried to sneak away when, "Uremeshi!!!!" FREEZE "shit!!!!!" said Yusuke as he slowly turned around only to be scared to hell, AGAIN!  
(Note that this'll be continued in the next chapter)  
==================  
  
"Another one of Naraku's incarnations?! Kagome!! Does it have a jewel shard?" Inuyasha once again yelled as he dodged one of the demon's claws. Kagome looked at him and bluntly said, "No." "What? I grow tired of this, first we come across about twenty demons, with NO SHARDS! Then an incarnation of Naraku comes SEAKING jewel shard!!!! That just made my day!!!" said Inuyasha as he got ready to do the Wind Scar. "My name is Jokujin, I have come to retrieve the jewel shards to destroy Nara..." but before he could even finish, a bright purple light pierced him and all that was left of him was dust.  
  
"Kikyo..." said Kagome calmly as she turned her head to face her incarnate. "Wha...?" Inuyasha turned to the name and looked at Kagome only to see her glaring at something, or SOMEONE... "KIKYO!!" He then ran to her and hugged her tight. As Kikyo dropped her weapons and returned the hug. Kilala started to growl and Shippo jumped off of Kilala to run up to Miroku, as Kilala returned to her normal size and hid its nose into Sango's hair as Sango started to get up from the fall.  
  
Miroku had covered his nose and went to Sango. Kagome stared at the two and then also, went to Sango. "You alright?" asked Kagome as she helped Sango off the ground, not trusting Miroku's hands. Sango nodded and looked at Inuyasha, then to Kikyo, then back to Kagome "What is SHE doing here?!?" "Calm down Lady Sango, its alright if she doesn't try to hurt us, or... Lady Kagome." Said Mioku calmly as he sat down on a tree root and closed his eyes while covering his nose.  
  
Sango sighed and looked at Kagome, who just stared at Kilala who was in Sango's hair. "Kagome, what will you do?" said Sango softly. Kagome said nothing. Then she stood up and looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo, then said, "It depends Sango, It depends." Miroku opened his eyes and looked at the two girls. "Yeah, I guess your right Lady Kagome, it really DOES depend. I suggest that we all be alert, including you Shippo." Miroku says and at the last part looked at Shippo who was on his shoulder.  
  
"Why do I have to be alert too Miroku?" asked the all-too-innocent Shippo as he looked around. "Just incase Shippo, just in case." Said Miroku as he placed Shippo on the ground. Kagome looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha again, who were STILL hugging, though now kissing. She closed her eyes and, "AHEM, if your QUITE through, mind telling us why you helped us Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo broke apart and glared at Kagome for interrupting them. "I didn't HELP you, dear reincarnate. Just taking orders from Naraku, He told me to destroy the traitor, and I did." Kagome snorted and said, "Still taking orders from the bastard? Just like the little whore you are." Kikyo's eyes flared up dangerously as she said to Inuyasha, "Are you going to let her say that to me and get away with it?!? Kill her! Kill her and get my soul back!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned red as he turned to Kagome. Kagome looked calm as everyone else gasped and Shippo hung onto Sango for dear life. Kilala growled and was about to transform when Kikyo said, "If any of you interfere.. you shall die right here and now..." Her stupid soul gatherers were swarming the place creating a barrier around around them. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and growled at Kagome. The sword had tramformed! That was what really confused everyone, How did it transform like that?!??

The only thing that ran in Kagome's mind was... 'SHIT! NOW WHAT?!?'  
  
==================  
  
_ANOTHER cliffy! Sorry! Also, You'll notice that Inuyasha shall be slightly longer then the Yu Yu Hakusho part because, I have to do it that way! Sorry! But.. I just HAVE to do it!! You'll understand later! Also, Kuwabara's boss is actually called Settoharu Takahoren ok? I only put it in a shorter version in the other Prologue. I hope you all liked it so far! Please Review!_  
  
Reviews  
  
Prologue 1  
  
swimchick1614: Thanx for the review! You're the VERY first for this story! Though, why didn't you vote?  
  
Saria4: Hmm... I donno, maybe I could just TRY and look over my grammer, I donno, maybe you CAN help me, email me! So that I could give you the chapter so you would be the FIRST to read it! Also, MAYBE you could check my grammer for me and email the CORRECT thing back to me Thanx for the Review!  
  
Noemi-Diaz: Yeah... You did spell Keiko wrong, Oh well! Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Isn't Kagome Hard-Core? Hehe I don't really like her COMPLETELY weak   
  
kitkune4 : Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! YEAH! ANOTHER SESS?KAGO FAN! YAY!  
  
HieilovesBotan: You're the first to ACTUALLY vote for Botan with Someone GO HIEI/BOTAN! Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
siyuri: Thanks for Reviewing! I am VERY evil aren't I? I like cliffy's! Expect A LOT of them -  
  
Lady of Chaos 2005: Thanks for Reviewing! I'll try to update SOONER!  
  
silverkitsunekagome: Thanks for Reviewing!! OF-COURSE I'll continue! Hehehehe!  
  
nekokitsune16: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Sighs... why a brotherly figure? OH WELL! Lets see!  
  
Night-Owl123: I'm TRYING!!! Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
Cresent Moon22000: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
Gizmo369: I can only hope that this story will ACTUALLY turn out alright   
  
Black-Fire-Dancer-14: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! I added ALL of your votes, since you couldn't exactly decide -  
  
Kage Otome: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Sess and Kago WOULD be a great couple huh?   
  
starangel4899: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Hmmm... interesting... imteresting...  
  
slvrangel1247: OH!! Don't be sad! PLEASE!!! I'll try to update SOONER!  
  
Deamon Drama Queen: SIGHS again with the whole brotherly figure again.... Thanx for the V R!  
  
julyantwunetta mayanna: ?? I am fairly confused at what you just said... Thanx for the R!  
  
VB: hmmm..... should I make Kikyo able to detect jewel shards? I donno, though she'll probably die anyways.. so... ya know..  
  
Nikcc2003: YES! GO SESSHO/KAGOME!!  
  
Sapphire fox: hmmm.....Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
Sappire fox girl: OK!! Lets see...I DONNO! Keep trying .Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
deadly thorn: As soon as possible!  
  
inuyuyurrk: hmmm... I think your right!  
  
michelledom91: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
lunatic miko: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Hmmmm... I guess, that sure does seem interesting!  
  
Oneesan no Miroku Houshi: I'll try to read some! Maybe later though, SO MANY OTHERS! Hehe...  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon: OK! I'll try! I hope that I can keep this up!  
  
ZeLLy907: cries I'm trying!!!!!  
  
demonsheart : nods head YUP inuyasha IS a pain in the $$   
  
youko's kitsune-mate: I'll see what I can do   
  
wEirDaSs : ACK!!!! DON'T DIE!!!! You HAVE to continue reading my FIC!   
  
Bitch405: THANX! Please stick to my fic till the very end!  
  
sarah : nods... yup... Sess/Kago ALL THE WAY! I hope!  
  
Star Protector Angel: NO WORRIES! I'll continue!  
  
Inu YoukaiHime: I already sent you an email, you understand right?  
  
Kaito : Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
fujiko-chan: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! BYEZ! AND CONTINUE READING!  
  
Prologue 2  
  
LaniKitsune: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! DARN IT!! Again with the brotherly figure thing! cries  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Well.. at least they get to be together for a WHILE   
  
Amara: Ummm.... You'll see Not in the next three chapters possibly... but you'll see!  
  
Kitsune: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
Kitsune: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
Mirror Maiden: They won't meet until a VERY long time... you'll see   
  
starangel4899: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! I think your vote IS slightly different from before... heh  
  
inuyuyurrk: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! OK! I'll try to get Kago with Hiei, or... atleast in one of the alternative pairings.. if their in one that is...  
  
jin rox: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
lunatic miko: OO You beat Botan!! With a stick!??!?! Hehehehehe..... LOL! Doesn't it go straight through? She's DEAD!  
  
sarah : Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
Star Protector Angel: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Hmmm... I LOVE your suggestion! Remember to suggest it agin!  
  
DarkMikoKagome: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
LadyChaosKitty: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! YUP! YOU CAN VOTE MORE THEN ONCE!  
  
Dante : Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Also thanx for the compliment!  
  
KazyKamiKatz : HOHO! People do read what I write in the author note section I HOPE that it'll become an AP fic! Wait... WHAT AM I SAYING!??!!? Its just more work for me TT cries....  
  
karl : Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! I like the pairing too!  
  
michelledom91: ERRR... I put in both of the votes... I wasn't exactly sure which one it is that you wanted..  
  
Roadkill2580: OO U R fairly CRUEL!! Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
K: I never asked for that pairing... though it IS interesting   
  
inudemoness247: WOAH! That WAS a pretty serious review! LOL! I think you need 3 shrinks!  
  
kdhgk: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
Myztical Star: Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! I'll try to update soon!  
  
DrKmoonGrl : Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Your welcome!  
  
Devil's Reincarnation: isn't it?  
  
mitsune111: Thanks for Voting!  
  
LuvablKitsune270 : Thanks for Voting and Reviewing! Ummm... was "Kilala is f#$ing fire cat you idiot...duh" directed to me? oO  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! BYEZ! 4 now!


	4. Then Chaos Begins

_**Ummm.... Just to tell you people. This is chapter 4, just that I added a little bit more, to make it slightly more details and fixed a few things around. So, SORRY! Its not chapter 5! . You'll have to wait a little longer for that. I hope you like this version SLIGHTLY better then the other version of chapter 4 or in other words chapter 2 since the first TWO chapters were actually Prologues. What ever.... This is mostly the same thing, just added a bit more paragraphs and such ......**_

* * *

_Hey! I succeeded in producing another chapter! Congrats to me! Anyway, I just hope that you people like my Fic! I donno... I might actually be killing it a little though... I'm not sure... I am confusing myself. Anyways, I might LATER in the fic ask for a few suggestions, Multiply choice You'll see later on! Thanx!  
  
Also, May I just tell you that I had lost this chapter TWICE and HAD to do it AGAIN THREE times?!?!?!? cries What I do for you people!!!!! _

* * *

**[Disclaimer:]** _I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha and all of their charcters. I do own Reike, partially, she is NOT an OC, I only made up HER not who she is SUPPOSE to be. I also own the names and looks, Kaijun Moku Haijyinto, Siren Tamakino, Kiarra Naki, Shinto Kentara, Minasu Hosuko, Settoharu Takahoren, I don't own who/what they ACTUALLY are. You' ll find out later on in this story!

* * *

_**Pairings::**  
  
**Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 18 =[First] **

**Kagome/Hiei: 12 =[Second] **

**Kagome/Kurama (Suichi or Youko? Both? ): 5 =[Plz make it clear!!] **

**Kagome/Yusuke: 3 =[Even though I didn't ask 4 this] **

**Kagome/Koronue: 1 = [EH?!?! Suggested by Someone, so, now I have to add him ]**

* * *

_Sango/Hiei: 4 =[Ummm...] _

_Sango/Kurama: 3 =[???] _

_Sango/Miroku: 4 =[Tied]_

* * *

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hiei/Youko: 2 = [the first 4-some] **

**Kurama/Youko/Kagome/Hiei: 1 = [......... Oh geez.... So many things to calculate...]**

* * *

_Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 20 =[FIRST!, COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!! VOTE!] _

_Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Youko: 11 = [2nd!!VOTE!!!] _

_Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama: 2 = [Separate from Youko = Suichi?] _

_Yuske/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 2 =[Uh?] Yusuke/Kagome/Hiei: 1=[...Whatever]_

* * *

**Kurama/Sango/Miroku: 4 =[Interesting...]**

* * *

_Sango/Miroku/Yukina: 1 = [... OK??!?]_

* * *

**Hiei/Botan: 3 = [O.O] **

**Yusuke/Botan: 2 = [??? Interesting] **

**Youko/Botan: 1 = [Hmmm...]**

* * *

_Yusuke/Keiko: 4 =[Uhhh... I'll have to... OH FUDGE!!!!!! Oh well... GOOD LUCK!!]  
  
Yusuke/Yukina: 1 = [That's new!]_

* * *

**Inuyasha/Kikyo: 1 =[IF they don't die then I'll make them together]**

* * *

_Inuyasha/Kikyo Die Together: 9 =[...I wonder if they're going to die together...]

* * *

_**Inuyasha DEAD: 6 =[dies by himself]  
  
Kikyo DEAD: 16 =[dies by herself] (added 5 each to this (Kikyo's) because some people asked for her to have a long painful and horrible death.)**

* * *

_Sesshoumaru as a brotherly figure to Kagome: 5 =[Remember? I NEVER asked for THAT!!! Crazy people!!!!! cries]_

* * *

**Naraku one-sided in love with Kagome/Kikyo: 3 =[Smirks]**

* * *

_Torture Kuwabara: 2 = [Someone suggested!]_  
  
_Kuwabara AWAY from Yukina: 1 = [Someone once again suggested]_

* * *

**Keiko By Herself: 1 = [sad.... Some1 suggested]**

* * *

**{{{ Alternative Ending:: 5 = [So, People do read!] }}}  
  
o-Alternative Ending Suggestions? : = -o  
  
o(Voted: By: Star Protector Angel, Sesshoumaru/Kagome ONLY, others  
  
alternated)o**

* * *

{{{Also, if you people want... the top two or three shall have their own ending with Kagome so, read whichever you wish...You still have to vote... Vote for this too!! [Alternative Ending] Also Please say Top two or Top Three? I'll have a sort-of threesome first then I'll have different endings... tricky... not hard... For Sango, it'll be multi ending too if you want, the top two will have multi endings, You'll see!! 

**

* * *

OK!!! IMPORTANT!! VOTE FOR A FEW CHAPTERS WITH DIFFERENT ENDINGS LIKE:::** **_Kag with Ses or Kag with Hiei ect.. though I'll have a few chapters with her having a different person as well as the others if I have to. Also, you people need to vote for every single pair!

* * *

_**

**For example:**

I vote for

**Kagome/Sesshoumaru (1) ... **

**Sango/Kurama (2) ... **

**Hiei/Kagome/Sesshouamru (3) ... **

**Kurama/Sango/Miroku (4) ... **

**Hiei/Botan (5) ... **

**Yusuke/Keiko (6) ... **

**Inuyasha/Kikyo (7) ... **

**Inuyasha/Kikyo dieing together (8) ... **

**Naraku one-sided with Kx2 (9) ... **

**and also, Alternative Ending or Multi-Ending (10) **

**_

* * *

_there are many other things/ways to vote for as well, so, its best if you vote for them all. In other words. Look at how I seperated the pairings. I sepererated it with borders, SO, You can vote in those sections, only once per chapter. Every section can have ONE vote, In one section, one, In another one. Some of them only have one so you can or if you don't wish to vote for it, you won't be forced to. I just needed to make that clear ok? }}}   
**

* * *

**DON'T FORGET THAT YOU CAN VOTE MORE THAN ONCE FOR EVEY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!!**

* * *

**Last time in YuYu**_-"So much for breakfast. She didn't even put in a drink! sighs Whatever." He then grabbed the P.T and stuffed it into his mouth as he grabbed his bag and went outside. He saw Kuwabara who was running around in circles and singing "Twinkle-Twinkle little star." Which freaked Yusuke to no end. He tried to sneak away when, "Uremeshi!!!!" FREEZE "shit!!!!!" said Yusuke as he slowly turned around only to be scared AGAIN!_  
  
**Last time in Inuy-**_Inuyasha's eyes turned red as he turned to Kagome. Kagome looked calm as everyone else gasped and Shippo hung onto Sango for dear life. Kilala growled and was about to transform when Kikyo said, "If any of you interfere.. you shall die right here and now..." Her stupid soul gatherers were swarming the place creating a barrier around around them. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and growled at Kagome. The sword had tramformed! That was what really confused everyone, How did it transform like that?!?? The only thing that ran in Kagome's mind was... '_

_SHIT! NOW WHAT?!?' _

_And so... to the chapter::_

* * *

Inuyasha had just drawn Tetsusaiga and it had transformed, Kagome was taking steady steps backwards, careful not to trip or fall. She unconsciously grabbed her bow and held it protectively in front of herself. Kagome had called "sit" but he didn't fall to the ground. Like he usually would and he growled. Inuyasha's eyes were still red and he was taking slow steps towards Kagome. Kikyo was smirking to her sorry-ass self as she watched.  
  
Kagome could only watch on as Inuyasha looked at her with the look of a murderer. Kagome closed her eyes for a second and turned around to look at where she was. Behind her were a few bushes and then a passage way. Then it was covered by trees again. Then she turned around again and looked at Inuyasha clenching her bow tighter. 'If I don't make a run for it... Inuysha might turn around and go after Shippo and the others. KUSO! Did Kikyo..? No... I don't sense ANYTHING different. NO!!! d... don... don't tell me this was of his... own fr..free will!!! That Bastard!!!' Kagome said to herself mentally.  
  
"H...How did the sword transform?!?! And... w..why... didn't 'sit' work this time like it always had?!?!" exclaimed Miroku as he looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and then to Sango. Sango looked back with a look of panic. "I.... I don't know!! Perhaps Kikyo has....." But she was cut off as Kikyo laughed her HORRIBLE screechy disgusting-decaying laugh. "I did nothing... Taijyia! This is of Inuyasha's own free will!"  
  
Kagome had fliched as she heard what she had said. She muttered curses under breath and continued to look at Inuyasha who had just stopped moving, only two feet away from her. Inuyasha seemed to be listening to the conversation. 'OH NO!!! If I don't .... Run, SOON, He might.....' Kagome thought as she looked on with a look of panic at her friends and then back to Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo was now hiding behind Kilala who was now in her larger size said, "Demo, Why would Inuyasha do such a HORRIBLE thing... on his own FREEWILL? Iie... impossible... NO!!!! I won't believe it!!!" Sango looked at Shippo and gave him a look of sadness and regret. 'Regret... Regret for not being able to stop this somehow.... How did I let this happen? I knew I should have killed the whore when I set my eyes on that disgusting retarded ugly excuse for a miko.' Thought Sango as she suddenly peeled her eyes off of Shippo to glare at Kikyo, and if looks could kill, Kikyo would have went back to hell and burned there for an eternity and come back only to be plunged down again.  
  
Miroku came from behind a put his hand on Sango's shoulder, which calmed her some, but not enough. She then suddenly heard a rattle of leaves and such and turned to see that Kagome had ran away from them. Away from the only protection that she truly had, away from her only TRUE friends. Away from any danger that could come to those friends. And away from ever seeing them again for a LONG time.  
  
Little did they know, that this ONE mistake from Inuyasha would completely change ALL of their lives... and I am not just talking about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kagome, Inuyasha, nor Kikyo. I am talking also not just talking about Kouga, Ayame, Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna, NO! I am talking about, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken even the people back in Kagome's time. Not to mention... the Reikai Tantei......  
  
Sango's eyes for some reason had swelled up with tears as she cried out, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As if she had known that something big, something that will change EVERYONE'S lives forever shall come, that she might lose her 'sister' her friend... forever.....  
  
(Woah... talk about dramatic!!!)

* * *

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Yusuke had just turned around, though he had seriously wished that he didn't AT ALL! Kuwabara had a starry eyed expression, IT WAS FIGHTENING!!! Kuwabara had JUST come over and hugged Yusuke! Yusuke was frozen stiff. Though he had quickly recovered and pounded Kuwabara to the ground. Just then, Keiko had just walked by. She saw Yusuke and quickly turned around and ran away. Yusuke looked on with sadness, though he quickly shook his head and glared and Kuwabara was now swirly eyed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE NOW A DAYS? Has everyone gone nuts or what?!?!?!!?" Yelled Yusuke as he peeled his eyes from Kuwabara and glared at any people who just so happened to walk by. "What the HELL are YOU looking at you bunches of A$$holes?!? TEMES!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yusuke as every single person fled before their heads were ripped off.  
  
Just then, Kurama had come by, ".... Ehh? Why did everyone run away from this spot?" Yusuke looked at Kurama then pointed a finger at the now moving Kuwabara. Kurama raised an eyebrow and was immediately tackled by Kuwabara. "KURAMA!!!!!! I am SO HAPPY! LA... La... DA...da dadi ladi lodi la! CHORUS! LALALALA Ladi ladi LALALALALA DODADOKI!!!! LALALALALA... love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama's eye twitched and he used one of his plants to knock Kuwabara out cold.  
  
"... Mind explaining Yusuke?" asked Kurama who's eye was still twitching like crazy. Yusuke looked at Kurama and raised his shoulders and said, "Don't ask, I have NO clue at all, I came by here and out of the blue he HUGGED ME!!!!!" Kurama raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle, that is... until Hiei came out of NOWHERE and said with a bone chilling voice, "What are you chuckling about Kitsune?" Kurama jumped slightly from the voice and stared at Hiei, then both he and Yusuke pointed to Kuwabara who was now getting up again.  
  
"What happened? I don't remember anything!! ... uhhh... Should we get to school?" asked a VERY dumbfounded Kuwabara. Yusuke looked on with a disbelieving look and shrugged. Hiei quirked up an eyebrow in slight confusion. Then they all started to walk to school. Though Hiei of course, went to the school in a matter of seconds and slept on a tree somewhere on the school grounds.  
  
Kuwabara was running around hugging everyone, AGAIN. Though he had not touched Hiei yet, He made everyone run away for their dear lives. They weren't even exactly at school yet and he had gotten Slapped, Punched, Kicked, ect. Yusuke and Kurama looked at him like he had gone ballistic. "Hey Kuwabara!!! What the Hell happened to you and Yukina? And also, are you Bi or something? Your hugging both Male and Females!!!!!!" Yelled and teased Yusuke. Though he had deeply regretted it when Kuwabara turned around and ran straight for Yusuke!!!

* * *

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

* * *

You could hear foot steps, foot steps that slowly grew louder and louder as Kagome ran. She ran, she ran as hard and fast as she could. Away from her friends and even further away from the well, her only ticket home and semi- safe. She had tried to call sit again.  
  
....it didn't work... at all.  
  
Instead of hearing a WHAM, or BAM, or even a SMASH, she heard instead, "Wind Scar!" Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around and saw the attack coming straight for her. At first, she had the look of shock, the fright, then determination. She quickly grabbed an arrow from her back and used the bow, that was still in her hands, then she shot it, not towards Kagome, but straight for the Scar and sword.  
  
The arrow glowed purple of purification power and seemed to be pushed back slightly at first against the Wind Scar, but quickly pushed through it, purifying the attack and going straight for the Tetsusaiga. 'Please hit the mark!' was what Kagome was thinking, over and over again as the arrow hit the Tetsusaiga dead on then shot off into another direction. The Tetsusaiga pulsed as it turned back to its old rusty self. The sword seemed to have an odd blue energy surrounding it burning Inuyasha's hands.  
  
She smiled a triumphant smile at Inuyasha, which was rare, even though it wasn't exactly meant to be a heart warming smile, it did wonders on Inuyasha. He dropped the Tetsusaiga which was burning of purification power. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome and his eyes SEEMED to glaze over with slight regret but was quickly replaced by hate, malice and vengeance.  
  
'Vengeance? Why vengeance?' questioned Kagome mentally inside of her head. "Osuwari!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome, nothing, nothing once again. The beads were still on, so why??? She was confused by this, but saw Inuyasha growl and sharpen his claws. Kagome, without a second though, ran for dear life, away from Inuyasha as much as possible. "KUSO!!!!!! How do I get myself into these situations?!?!?" cursed Kagome herself.  
  
But, as she cursed, she hadn't seen an overgrown root and tripped. Inuyasha had caught up, and was quite angry. He got closer to her only to flinch back in surprise and looked at Kagome with a shocked face, though quickly brushed it aside and glared at the Miko who was also glaring at him.  
  
'I WON'T lose to him... I won't'

* * *

(As that happened, this happened with Sango co)  
  
Kilala had turned back to her smaller state and looked at Kikyo. Sango was crying still, as she looked on at the retreating form of Kagome and Inuyasha. Then it was quickly covered by trees and bushes. She wasn't able to see them anymore. She fell to her knees and sobbed on quietly. Miroku looked at Sango sadly and then looked at Kikyo with much distaste. When he heard another sob, not from Sango.  
  
Shippo burst into tears as he saw his 'Okaa-san' run away from her once-use- to-be-great-friend. "I... I don't understand... Why did Inuyasha do that? Why is he... he... CHASING AFTER HER!!!!!! Isn't he one of US?!?!?!?!" Kilala turned and went towards Shippo and nuzzled his neck slightly for comfort. Shippo calmed slightly. Then an arrow was shot towards them. Kilala quickly grabbed Shippo and pulled him out of harms way. Where they had been standing was a gigantic crater with an arrow stuck into the ground.  
  
Everyone looked at Kikyo who had her bow up and it just so happens that the bow was slightly vibrating, meaning, it had just been used to try and KILL someone. Shippo once again burst into tears and snuggled into Kilala for comfort. Kilala growled and once again turned into its full size and laid down with Shippo on top. Sango grew angry and marched onwards to Kikyo, all tears forgotten.  
  
Miroku was holding Sango back as she tried to kick the SHIT out of Kikyo. Kikyo smirked and said, "Do you honestly think that I can be defeated or... KILLED by the likes of you?" Sango drew her eyebrows together and yelled, "Shut UP you MOTHER F#CKIN' WHORE!!! Why don't you just STAY in Hell!??!!?!?!? What the Hell is your problem?!?!?! Did Naraku tell you to do this?!?!?"  
  
Kikyo also drew her eyebrows together and exclaimed, "Do you honestly think that I would do such a lowly thing as to follow orders from Naraku to KILL my Reincarnation's Kit and pet?? FOOLISHNESS! I would have Personally wanted to see to her demise with my own hands, or... at least with one of her 'Dear Trusted Friends' That surly would cause for Kagome to be BENEATH hell!! Not just by killing off her little pathetic so called friends!!" Kikyo laughed and laughed not realizing that Miroku had just released Sango and went to Shippo and Kilala. Sango had been in front of Kikyo for a good twenty seconds until...  
  
**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**  
  
=============================================================== **Sorry again for the EVIL cliffy AGAIN!! I HAVE to you know!!! I am sort-of thinking what to do next.... At least I updated a little faster this time, though it's pretty short.... SORRY!!!! It's the best I can do for NOW! BYEZ!! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Reviews::::**

inudemoness247: Maybe 3 shrinks WOULD over do it, I think, who knows... Its YOU were talking about, anything could happen! You actually did vote for Hiei/Kagome last time, sighs, I wonder what the pairings will be. I think I'll stop the votes at Chapter Ten, MAYBE If I could even get that far Thanx for Voting and Reviewing!  
  
hieishypergoth: Thanx for your Review!!! I'll continue!!! Don't worry!  
  
Dark Maiden: Aren't Cliffy's SUPER evil??! OH WELL!! Thanx for voting and Reviewing!  
  
Dark Topaz: I'll try to update ASAP... If... I feel up to it  
  
Toni Braxton fan: Thanx for voting! YEAH! You did read what I typed! About me saying that you could vote for every single chapter! Thanx For Voting and Reviewing!  
  
lildogdemon: LOL Of course Cliffy's are evil, though sometimes we can't help it at all, and some don't know how to continue with out doing such things. I need to keep on topic you know? Otherwise, it'll be all over the place! I'll update as soon as possible! Please continue reading my FIC! Thanx for the Review!  
  
Terra Mecca Solace: OK! NEXT CHAPTER::: Inuysha gets Bitch slapped!!!! I donno, Maybe I could, Maybe not... don't worry though, that slap wasn't just for Kikyo... alone... winkwink  
  
None: Hello! Thank You so much for Voting!  
  
silverkitsunekagome: Yup, Kuwabara, Offically went insane, and became sane again in 5 minutes LOL  
  
inuyuyurrk: wellllllllllllllllll The sword transformed because Kagome was nearby, you'll understand later!  
  
starangel4899: Would you believe me if I said that about ... AT LEAST 10 more chapters are only going to be the beginning? Not even going to the WHOLE plot yet?  
  
ObsedianFox13: What's with Kikyo, you ask? Nothing... she was created that way.... Evil, Nutty, Creepy, Twisted Self.

* * *

_A few Japanese words that I might use::  
  
Daijobu Desuka?: Are you alright? ::Chotto Matte: Please Wait! ::Oi: Hey ::Hai: Yes :: Ano: Um ::Demo: But ::Iie: No ::Osuwari: Sit ::Gomen Nasai: Sorry :: Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank You! ::Kawaii: Cute ::Aisheteru: I love you :: Sumimasen: Excuse me ::Ja Ne: See Ya! ::Ja Ne Minna: See ya everyone! :: Ohayo: Morning ::Taijyia: Demon exterminator ::Houshi: Monk :: Miko: Priestess ::Inu: Dog ::Youkai: Demon ::Youki: Demon energy :: Okaa- San: mother ::Onee-Chan: Sister ::Oni-Chan: Brother :: Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Moron, ect. ::Teme: B$rd ::Yarou: B$rd :: Kuso: Damn, Shit ::Neko: Cat ::Kitsune: Fox ::Koorime: Ice apparition :: Onna: Woman ::Ningen: Human ::Ningenkai: Human World :: Makai: Demon World ::Reiaki: Spirit World ::Rekai Tantei: Spirit Detectives_


	5. Meet Sesshoumaru, Power Burst

_

* * *

Hello! This is ... yup the fifth chapter! I'll try to make this one slightly longer then the others k? k...._  
  
**[Disclaimer:]**_ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha and all of their charcters. I do own Reike, partially, she is NOT an OC, I only made up HER not who she is SUPPOSE to be. I also own the names and looks, Kaijun Moku Haijyinto, Siren Tamakino, Kiarra Naki, Shinto Kentara, Minasu Hosuko, Settoharu Takahoren, I don't own who/what they ACTUALLY are. You' ll find out later on in this story!_

* * *

**Pairings:: **

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 23 =[First]_

_Kagome/Hiei: 16 =[Second]_

_Kagome/Kurama (Suichi or Youko? Both? ): 5 =[Plz make it clear!!]_

_Kagome/Yusuke: 4 =[Even though I didn't ask 4 this]_

_Kagome/Koronue: 1 = [EH?!?! Suggested by Someone, so, now I have to add him ]_

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

Sango/Hiei: 4 =[Ummm...]

Sango/Kurama: 3 =[???]

Sango/Miroku: 4 =[Tied]

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hiei/Youko: 5 = [the first 4-some]_

_Kurama/Youko/Kagome/Hiei: 1 = [......... Oh geez.... So many things to calculate...]_

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**  
  
Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 20 =[FIRST!, COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!! VOTE!] 

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Youko: 11 = [2nd!!VOTE!!!]

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama: 2 = [Separate from Youko = Suichi?]

Yuske/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 2 =[Uh?] Yusuke/Kagome/Hiei: 1=[...Whatever]

Yuske/Kagome/Youko: 1=[VERY INTERESTING]

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Kurama/Sango/Miroku: 4 =[Interesting...]  
  
Sango/Miroku/Yukina: 1 = [... OK??!?]_

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

Hiei/Botan: 3 = [O.O]

Yusuke/Botan: 2 = [??? Interesting]

Youko/Botan: 1 = [Hmmm...]

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Yusuke/Keiko: 4 =[Uhhh... I'll have to... OH FUDGE!!!!!! Oh well... GOOD LUCK!!]  
  
Yusuke/Yukina: 1 = [That's new!]_

* * *

**(Vote for two things in this section)**

Inuyasha/Kikyo: 1 =[IF they don't die then I'll make them together]  
  
Inuyasha/Kikyo Die Together: 9 =[...I wonder if they're going to die together...]  
  
Inuyasha DEAD: 6 =[dies by himself]  
  
Kikyo DEAD: 16 =[dies by herself] (added 5x each to this (Kikyo's) because some people asked for her to have a long painful and horrible death.)

* * *

**(DON'T VOTE IN THIS SECTION (PLEASE?))**

_Sesshoumaru as a brotherly figure to Kagome: 5 =[Remember? I NEVER asked for THAT!!! Crazy people!!!!! cries]_

* * *

**(Vote for THIS!!!!!)**

Naraku one-sided in love with Kagome/Kikyo: 6 =[Smirks]

* * *

**(Vote for one thing only in this section)**

_Torture Kuwabara: 2 = [Someone suggested!]  
  
Kuwabara AWAY from Yukina: 1 = [Someone once again suggested]  
  
Keiko By Herself: 1 = [sad.... Some1 suggested]_

* * *

{{{ Alternative Ending:: 5 = [So, People do read!] }}}  
  
o-Alternative Ending Suggestions? : = -o  
  
o(Voted: By: Star Protector Angel, Sesshoumaru/Kagome ONLY, others  
  
alternated)o  
  
**

* * *

OK!!! IMPORTANT!! VOTE FOR A FEW CHAPTERS WITH DIFFERENT ENDINGS LIKE:::**

Kag with Ses or Kag with Hiei ect.. though I'll have a few chapters with her having a different person as well as the others if I have to. Also, you people need to vote for every single pair! For example:

I vote for Kagome/Sesshoumaru (1) ...

Sango/Kurama (2) ...

Hiei/Kagome/Sesshouamru (3) ...

Kurama/Sango/Miroku (4) ...

Hiei/Botan (5) ...

Yusuke/Keiko (6) ...

Inuyasha/Kikyo (7) ...

Inuyasha/Kikyo dieing together (8) ...

Naraku one-sided with Kx2 (9) ...

and also, Alternative Ending or Multi-Ending (10) there are many other things/ways to vote for as well, so, its best if you vote for them all. }}} 

* * *

**DON'T FORGET THAT YOU CAN VOTE MORE THAN ONCE AND FOR EVEY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!!**

* * *

there are many other things/ways to vote for as well, so, its best if you vote for them all. In other words. Look at how I seperated the pairings. I sepererated it with borders, SO, You can vote in those sections, only once per chapter. Every section can have ONE vote, In one section, one, In another one. Some of them only have one so you can or if you don't wish to vote for it, you won't be forced to. I just needed to make that clear ok?   
  
Look people... its easy, I even put up there where the pairs a shown that you can vote in that section how many times..

* * *

**Last time in YuYu-** Kuwabara was running around hugging everyone, AGAIN. Though he had not touched Hiei yet, He made everyone run away for their dear lives. They weren't even exactly at school yet and he had gotten Slapped, Punched, Kicked, ect. Yusuke and Kurama looked at him like he had gone ballistic. "Hey Kuwabara!!! What the Hell happened to you and Yukina? And also, are you Bi or something? Your hugging both Male and Females!!!!!!" Yelled and teased Yusuke. Though he had deeply regretted it when Kuwabara turned around and ran straight for Yusuke!!!

* * *

**Last time in Inuy-**But, as she cursed, she hadn't seen an overgrown root and tripped. Inuyasha had caught up, and was quite angry. He got closer to her only to flinch back in surprise and looked at Kagome with a shocked face, though quickly brushed it aside and glared at the Miko who was also glaring at him.  
  
'I WON'T lose to him... I won't' Sango had been in front of Kikyo for a good twenty seconds until...  
  
**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**And so... to the chapter::**  
  
Kagome looked behind her and then at Inuyasha again. "... Inuyasha, Why are you doing this?" She asked gently as she got up. Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Feh... I might as Hell tell you now... though it won't mean much of anything since you'll be dead." Kagome narrowed her eyes as Inuyasha chuckled and said, "now now Kagome.... Don't be so angry... this was destiny!!! I had made a pack with Naraku.... In exchange for being able to resist your 'sits' and being able to use Tetsusaiga when ever I wanted!! Even against humans... for the Shikon Jewel and ... you... Then when I am able to accomplish this .. He will grant me two wishes!!! Can you guess what those two wishes will be? I want Kikyo to be in human flesh with HER soul as well as for me to become Full Demon!!"  
  
**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
There was a VERY red hand print on Inuyasha's face. Kagome looked incredibly angry and yelled at Inuyasha, "HOW COULD YOU??!?! I let it slide that you were with Kikyo, I let it slide that you no longer even looked at me the same way as before. I even let it slide when I saw five jewel shards in YOUR possession that you have stolen from me... Were you afraid? Afraid that you didn't have the strength to beat Naraku so you sold out everyone that has EVER truly cared about you? How would you know if Naraku will even keep his God Damn Promise or whatever it is?!?!!?!? He can just kill you after he's done with you!! You Idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome then started to sob slightly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a few seconds and then grabbed her wrists and said, "You dirty little whore...... How dare you say this!!! How DARE you slap me?? You are NOTHING without me.... Now give me your jewel shards... then I can give you to Naraku..... He shall surly reward me greatly for your capture..." Kagome looked up and used her forehead to smash into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha took a few steps back do to shock and a major head ache, "WENCH!!!! How dare yo...." But he couldn't finish because Kagome had already ran away from him the second he let go. Inuyasha growled and chased after her.

* * *

**[Back to S,M,S,K,K]**

* * *

Eveything was quiet as everyone tried to register in their minds what had happened. Miroku could only gap at what he had just witnessed and Shippo shocked but quickly smiled with glee. Kilala just looked and then set her head down again. Sango, Sango just looked at Kikyo with hate in her eyes, While Kikyo's head was to the side and her eyes had a distant look on them.  
  
Kikyo also had a VERY red hand print on her face like Inuyasha. She was so shocked that she dropped her bow. She was still shocked at what had happened, NO ONE had ever slapped her before in her whole in tire life. Kikyo then quickly regained her composer and glared at Sango who was smirking at her. "You disgusting Wretch! How DARE YOU!!!!!!!" yelled Kikyo as she raised her hand to slap Sango.  
  
Sango smiled and, just as Kikyo swung her hand down, Sango caught it, while twisting her arm around so that it was behind Kikyo's back and making Kikyo unable to move away from the stop. Kikyo cursed as Sango smirked even more, "Now then... Tell me, where is Naraku hiding? And what did you mean by Inuyasha doing THAT of his own free will?" Kikyo twisted her head around and tried her best to glare at the Taijiya, "Why the HELL should I...!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!! LET GO!!!!" After Kikyo said 'I' Sango practically twisted Kikyo's arm off.  
  
"You dirty dead whore..... answer me NOW before I break you......" said Sango in a VERY deadly tone. Miroku then went up to the two as Sango pulled Kikyo so that she was facing her friends and her behind her still holding onto her arm. Miroku then chated a spell and Kikyo's whole entire body went numb and she was paralyzed into a sitting position on the floor. "What the hell?!?! What do you think your doing?!?!?" yelled a very frustrated Kikyo who was trying to break the spell. "Hmph... you won't be able to break that spell, Even though you are a Miko, you still won't be able to break from that. I numbed away your powers and paralyzed you into that position. No one can help you now, you can't break it unless a PURE Miko breaks it."  
  
Miroku smirked at what he had so easily accomplished. It was true that only a pure Miko would be able to free her, but the Miko would not know the password in freeing her powers. It was in genius, he thanked his father for teaching it to him before he passed away. (you know I made that up.) Kikyo growled in frustration as her soul gatherers picked her up and they left. Miroku and Sango just looked at her then at each other.  
  
"AHAHAHA!!!!! I can't believe you did that Monk!!" said Sango as she gripped her stomach. Miroku was on the floor and clutching his stomach, "AHAHAHA!!! Welll.... Sango... it was you who held her down.... All I had to do was chant... where did that sudden burst of pure hatred come from Lady Sango?" They were laughing for a good five minutes when Sango was still clutching her stomach as she said, "I... I don't know!!! Whew.... I'm done... .... KUSO!!!!! KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!! HOUSHI!!!!! LETS GO!!!!" Miroku abruptly stopped and got up the ground and getting onto Kilala who was in front of them.  
  
"I just hope that we aren't to late!!!" yelled Sango as she also jumped onto Kilala, though she was in the front. Shippo now on Sango's boomerang yelled out, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh... please Okaa-san... please be alright!!!!!!" Miroku stayed silent but then jirked his head up as he saw a sudden burst of blue light, like some kind of dome over a significant amount of the forest about six miles away. The gang looked at each other and made a full dash to the spot.

* * *

**(Yu Yu Hakusho)**

* * *

"OH SHIT!!!!" yelled Yusuke as he dodged one of Kuwabara's hugs and ran straight to school. Kurama sweatdropped as he saw this and also ran for his life as Kuwabara turned to look at him. (Scary!!!) Kurama had just caught up to Yuske when suddenly, "I CAUGHT YOU Minamino!!!!" Kurama practically turned to stone at the nickname and from who it was from.

* * *

**_(SIGHS..... SO SHORT!!!) Also, if you guys can guess who it was that 'caught' Kurama then I'll let you be in my fic Though it'll be a pretty small role... still ... YOU'LL BE IN IT!)_**

* * *

**(Back to Inuyasha, Kagome before Sango and Miroku's laugh attack)**

* * *

Kagome had just once again ran away from Inuyasha as see saw that the passage way she took was cut off by a GIANT tree in the middle and very tall bushes covering a way around it. Behind it was a rapid flowing stream that most likely would end up as a waterfall at the end. With other trees a such covering the right and left, she was trapped, all she could do was run to the odd Giant tree and wait for Inuyasha to come.  
  
Inuyasha had landed ten yards away from Kagome. For some reason, it seemed like he was toying with her, letting her run away on purpose, let her run for a wile and then start running and catch up to her, 'Demons always did like chases' Kagome though as Inuyasha just stood there looking at her. Then, she saw it, am opening to her right, there was a small passage way that she could take, she also saw that it lead to a mass of flowers and grass.  
  
Kagome moved to her right slightly and Inuyasha had seemed to figure out what Kagome was thinking as he jumped to the passage way and blocked it. Kagome cursed and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then though, 'I've underestimated her.... She is a very fast runner, if only I mustn't let her slip by anymore...' Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at each other for a very long time. Until Kagome got pissed and yelled at Inuyasha, "WHY??? Why the Hell did you...... WHY?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha seemed to snap out of it and glared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome visibly flinched and she thought to herself, 'Darn it... I could have gotten away then... I'm such an idiot.....' Then Inuyasha suddenly pounced with his claws out, aiming at Kagome. Kagome dodged but had a slight cut on her left arm. Kagome winced as Inuyasha attacked her again, causing her to trip, her quiver and arrows about two feet away behind her and all she had was the bow in her hands. She glared at Inuyasha who took advantage of Kagome's position and jumped into the air his claws out again and about to strike Kagome but she thought, 'You got me once... you won't get me again, not this time... traitor' Then, like the time with Tsubaki and the serpent, She used her bow and put it infront of her.  
  
The bow glew purple as it hit Inuyasha sending him through the trees and far, far away. Kagome breathed heavily as she picked up a bottle filled with her jewel shards that Inuyasha had stolen, and then suddenly felt a presence, 'Sesshoumaru?' As if on cue, Sesshoumaru flew down form the giant tree and looked at Kagome with an indifference face. Kagome could only gawk, 'how did I not sense him before? Did he see me and Inuyasha? Crap.... Please tell me he isn't here to kill me... I don't think I'll be able to run anymore.' Then Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a while.  
  
Then she heard, "KAGOME ONEE-SAN!!!!!" Kagome turned to the sound and saw Rin running out of the passage way that Kagome saw the field of flowers and grass. Rin was holding a huge bouquet of flowers as she threw them up when she got there and ran to Kagome to hug her. She laughed and giggled as she hugged the life out of Kagome. Jaken then ran there breathing very hard and said, "Stupid BRAT!! sees Kagome What the?!?!? What is Inuyasha's Human Wench doing here?!?!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flared open as he glared at Jaken. Kagome was also glaring at him. Jaken gulped under both of their gazes. Then Kagome stopped when Rin said, "Onee-chan? Rin was wondering...What is... Wench?" Kagome's eyes widened and said, "That's is a bad word, don't ever say that every again, Rin... you don't want to get into trouble do you and also, you mustm't say Rin when referring to yourself, unless someone is to ask for your name, you must say I... ok??" Rin shook her head and said, "Rin—I mean.. I won't ever say it again Kagome-onee-chan!! PROMISE!!" Kagome smiled and pat Rin's head as she slowly kneeled down and pat her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at them and said, "Inuyasha's looks at Rin Woman-" Kagome cuts him off, "-I'm not his woman, his woman is the dirt and bones looks at Rin ... corpse..." Sesshoumaru glared at her for cutting him off and said, "... What are you doing here? Why were you fighting Inuyasha just now." Kagome sighed and was about to answer when Jaken said, "WENCH!!! HOW DARE YOU ... Inuyasha's Whore speak to Lord Sesshoumaru like that?!?!?! You Bitch!!!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru once again glared at Jaken and suddenly two huge slabs of rock was thrown at Jaken. He started to bleed and was two feet away and unconscious.  
  
Rin laughed and ran to Jaken, to PLAY with him. She grabbed the flowers that she had thrown into the air and started to decorate Jaken with them. Kagome then said, "A sI was about to say before I was rudely interrupted, Inuyasha betrayed me... I didn't want my friends to get hurt, so I ran away, he then attacked me... so I attacked back. Were you here all the time?" Sesshoumaru glared at her for not showing proper respect and said, "Why are you not afraid of I, Sesshoumaru, and talk as if we were.... Friends?" Kagome didn't answer which really angered Sesshoumaru when she suddenly said, "Sesshoumaru-SAMA ..... do you still want the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
This really shocked Sesshoumaru. He was shocked and seems to have dropped his guard a little because a few low class demons wounded him somehow on his left shoulder. Rin screamed as Sesshoumaru cursed and looked up, they were completely surrounded by demons, mostly low class and a few high class demons were circling them. Sesshoumaru was about to strike when he suddenly fell to his knees seemingly paralyzed.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the wound on his shoulder. Her eyes glowed completely blue her hands and the bow started to glow blue as well. She grabbed two arrows formt he quiver on the ground. She ran towards the demons that were about to attack Sesshoumaru and shot at them, making sure the arrows direction was away from Sesshoumaru. They all disappeared and Then she looked up at the sky that was filled with demons and shot an aorrow at them, with her whole body still glowing, the arrow also glowed blue as it was shot up into the air. It looked like a blue comet as it hit the demons, suddenly a blue barrier like dome was created and surrounded them.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared on as the barrier purified every single demon from a ten mile radius. He was surprised when the barrier didn't hurt him or Rin, Jaken or herself. The dome strated from the arrow and grew out to form a dome around them. When all the demons were gone, Kagome held out her hand as two jewel shards flew to her hand. They instantly purified as she took out her two bottles of jewel shards, one from Inuyasha, the other hers. They instantly broke as the jewel shards formed together creating a side of the shikon jewel, along with a thin necklace looped into it. She then put it around her neck and went to Sesshoumaru. Who slightly flinched as Kagome raised her hand and touched his left shoulder putting her hand over the wound.  
  
She closed her eyes and emitting a blue light healing him completely as well as taking out all of the poison. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, but quickly frowned and fainted into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru looked shocked as he noticed that he had caught her, then he noticed that his left arm was back. He looked at her and thought, 'This will be a long day...looks at Kagome ... long month or two...'

* * *

**Alrighty... That's it for now. Sorry.... I took forever in updating AGAIN... Don't Forget to Review and Vote!**

* * *

**Reviews:::**

Sessh's BabyGrl: Ummm... You'll find out what's up with Inuyasha a little bit later ok? Ok... Thankx!  
  
starangel4899: I hope the voting system is isn't too confusing now   
  
inudemoness247: Sorry if I was harsh... Anyhow, Thank You for voting!  
  
Mirror Maiden: Thanks SO MUCH FOR VOTING! Please stick with my fic till the end! THANX!  
  
Terra Mecca Solace: LOL THAT'S RIGHT! Sess/Kago ALL THE FEAKIN' WAY!!  
  
Devil's Reincarnation: OK! Trying to have more soon, I hope next time will be slightly faster then now...  
  
silverkitsunekagome: Yeah... I guess, they are the same but, different at the same time because ... THEY'RE just different... ummm... I just wanted to know who he should act more like...  
  
kitty kitsune : Is it confusing? I hope it's less confusing now... Thanks for stickin with my fic for this long...  
  
Kayori: Thanx for R and V!!!  
  
blah blah blah: Thanx for the compliment and for voting!!  
  
zzzzzzzzz: Thanx! I hope you STAY with my fic .....  
  
Star Protector Angel: Haha... voting twice, I didn't know that you missed the other chapter, oh well, BYEBYE!  
  
Airao : OK! I know ... There needs to be more Sess/Kago fics too...  
  
Kaito: THANX for R and V!  
  
Hellblazer: Yup.... Its interesting that Sango slapped Kikyo huh?  
  
hieishypergoth: Oh boy... hyper? I hope you stay hyper too read my fic   
  
Kill-all-Flamers-210: I'll ummmm... see what I can do, cross your fingers that we have alternative endings because it looks like Sesshoumaru is winning...

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING!**

* * *

_A few Japanese words that I might use::  
  
Daijobu Desuka?: Are you alright? ::Chotto Matte: Please Wait! ::Oi: Hey ::Hai: Yes :: Ano: Um ::Demo: But ::Iie: No ::Osuwari: Sit ::Gomen Nasai: Sorry :: Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank You! ::Kawaii: Cute ::Aisheteru: I love you :: Sumimasen: Excuse me ::Ja Ne: See Ya! ::Ja Ne Minna: See ya everyone! :: Ohayo: Morning ::Taijiya: Demon exterminator ::Houshi: Monk :: Miko: Priestess ::Inu: Dog ::Youkai: Demon ::Youki: Demon energy :: Okaa- San: mother ::Onee-Chan: Sister ::Oni-Chan: Brother :: Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Moron, ect. ::Teme: B$rd ::Yarou: B$rd :: Kuso: Damn, Shit ::Neko: Cat ::Kitsune: Fox ::Koorime: Ice apparition :: Onna: Woman ::Ningen: Human ::Ningenkai: Human World :: Makai: Demon World ::Reiaki: Spirit World ::Rekai Tantei: Spirit Detectives_


	6. Sango's Wrath and Kagome's Confusion

_Hello! This is ... yup the sixth chapter! I'll try to make this one slightly longer then the others k? k...._

* * *

**[Disclaimer:]** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha and all of their charcters. I do own Reike, partially, she is NOT an OC, I only made up HER not who she is SUPPOSE to be. I also own the names and looks, Kaijun Moku Haijyinto, Siren Tamakino, Kiarra Naki, Shinto Kentara, Minasu Hosuko, Settoharu Takahoren, and Inakarei Takahouren (If I add him) I don't own who/what they ACTUALLY are. You' ll find out later on in this story!  
  
**[PLEASE TAKE NOTICE!!!]_ After this chapter all of the pairs ect, with ONLY five votes or less shall be taken off of this.. I'll accepy NEW things perhaps, but I WILL take it off if there isn't enough votes, so atleast two and it stays. The newer things that people suggest to me shall vary ... if I like it or not, if I don't Bye! In the next chapter its gone! Otherwise, if I like the idea I'll give it two chapters to stay alive._**

* * *

**Pairings::**

**(Vote for one pair only in this section) **

_Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 30 =[First] _

_Kagome/Hiei: 24 =[Second] _

_Kagome/Kurama (Suichi or Youko? Both? ): 6 =[Plz make it clear!!] _

_Kagome/Yusuke: 5 =[Even though I didn't ask 4 this] _

_Kagome/Koronue: 1 = [EH?!?! Suggested by Someone, so, now I have to add him ]_

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

Sango/Hiei: 4 =[...... .]

Sango/Kurama: 3 =[???]

Sango/Miroku: 7 =[FIRST!!!]

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hiei/Youko: 10 = [the first 4-some] _

_Kurama/Youko/Kagome/Hiei: 1 = [......... Oh geez.... So many things to calculate...]_

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**  
  
Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 26 =[FIRST!, COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!! VOTE!] 

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Youko: 12 = [2nd!!VOTE!!!]

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama: 3 = [Separate from Youko = Suichi?]

Yuske/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 2 =[Uh?]

Yusuke/Kagome/Hiei: 1=[...Whatever]

Yusuke/Kagome/Youko: 1=[VERY INTERESTING]

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Kurama/Sango/Miroku: 9 =[Interesting...]  
  
Sango/Miroku/Yukina: 1 = [... OK??!?]_

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

Hiei/Botan: 4 = [O.O]

Yusuke/Botan: 2 = [??? Interesting]

Youko/Botan: 2 = [Hmmm...]

* * *

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Yusuke/Keiko: 9=[Uhhh...ok? Whatever!!]  
  
Yusuke/Yukina: 1 = [That's new!]_

* * *

**(Vote for two things in this section)**

Inuyasha/Kikyo: 2 =[IF they don't die then I'll make them together]  
  
Inuyasha/Kikyo Die Together: 12 =[...I wonder if they're going to die together...]  
  
Inuyasha DEAD: 10=[dies by himself]  
  
Inuyasha Stays Alive: 10=[Heh, I wanted to do this, because well, I ALSO don't like it THAT much when Inuyasha is the bad guy so, ummm.. I'll make him a good guy with enough votes!! Just to be fair, I'm going to have this and "Inuyasha DEAD" The same amount so you can basically re vote again! . ok? Ok!!]  
  
Kikyo DEAD: 35 =[dies by herself] (added 5x each to this (Kikyo's) because some people asked for her to have a long painful and horrible death.)

* * *

**(DON'T VOTE IN THIS SECTION (PLEASE?))**

_Sesshoumaru as a brotherly figure to Kagome: 5 =[Remember? I NEVER asked for THAT!!! Crazy people!!!!! (cries)]_

* * *

**(Vote for THIS!!!!!)**

Naraku one-sided in love with Kagome/Kikyo: 10 =[Smirks]

* * *

**(Vote for one thing only in this** **section) The so called VERY SAD SECTION!!**

_Torture Kuwabara: 13 = [Someone suggested! What an unlucky number!!]  
  
Kuwabara AWAY from Yukina: 1 = [Someone once again suggested]  
  
Keiko By Herself: 2 = [sad.... Some1 suggested]  
  
Hiei/No one:1 =[THAT IS SO SAD!!]  
  
Botan/No one:1 =[I donno if this'll be kept here, but keep trying!! Still sad people!!]_

* * *

**(Vote here too I guess only one, so yup If you wish to or not ..)Brand new!! ECT SECTION! (cries) so many things to calculate!!!**  
  
Yukina/Kuwabara:1 =[Finally there's one!!]  
  
Kuwabara/OC?: 0 =[whatever... if you want... I donno I think he'll remain single for the rest of his life...]

* * *

**(Please vote for this as well, though it'll take a lot of work!)  
**  
_{{{ Alternative Ending:: 10 = [So, People do read!] }}}  
  
o-Alternative Ending Suggestions? : = -o  
  
o(Voted: By: Star Protector Angel, Sesshoumaru/Kagome ONLY, others  
  
alternated)o_ = 5 

_ o(Voted: By: inudemoness247, Hiei/Kagome or Sesshoumaru/Kagome)o =5_

* * *

**DON'T FORGET THAT YOU CAN VOTE MORE THAN ONCE AND FOR EVEY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!!**

* * *

**there are many other things/ways to vote for as well, so, its best if you vote for them all. In other words. Look at how I seperated the pairings. I sepererated it with borders, SO, You can vote in those sections, only once per chapter. Every section can have ONE vote, In one section, one, In another one. Some of them only have one so you can or if you don't wish to vote for it, you won't be forced to. I just needed to make that clear ok?   
  
Look people... its easy, I even put up there where the pairs a shown that you can vote in that section how many times..**  
  
**ARGH!! FINALLLY DONE WITH THAT PART!! SO SORRY THAT THIS TAKES UP HALF OF THE CHAPTER BUT IT CAN'T BE HELPED!!! Hopefully the next chapter shall thin it out a little!!!**

* * *

**Last time in YuYu-** "OH SHIT!!!!" yelled Yusuke as he dodged one of Kuwabara's hugs and ran straight to school. Kurama sweatdropped as he saw this and also ran for his life as Kuwabara turned to look at him. (Scary!!!) Kurama had just caught up to Yuske when suddenly, "I CAUGHT YOU Minamino!!!!" Kurama practically turned to stone at the nickname and from who it was from.

* * *

**Last time in Inuy-** She closed her eyes and emitting a blue light healing him completely as well as taking out all of the poison. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, but quickly frowned and fainted into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru looked shocked as he noticed that he had caught her, then he noticed that his left arm was back. He looked at her and thought, 'This will be a long day...looks at Kagome ... long month or two...'  
  
"I just hope that we aren't to late!!!" yelled Sango as she also jumped onto Kilala, though she was in the front. Shippo now on Sango's boomerang yelled out, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh... please Okaa-san... please be alright!!!!!!" Miroku stayed silent but then jirked his head up as he saw a sudden burst of blue light, like some kind of dome over a significant amount of the forest about six miles away. The gang looked at each other and made a full dash to the spot. **

* * *

And so... to the chapter::**

**[Inuyasha SMSK]**

Shippo and everyone else saw a bunch of demons getting purified by the barrier until they were all gone. Then right as they had approached about ten feet away from the barrier the barrier was dropped, they stopped and Sango said, "Miroku… what do you think happened here?" Miroku shrugged and tried to look closer.

Shippo was slightly shivering when Kilala twisted and growled. Sango and the others were shocked as Kilala do this and Sango, right before Kilala turned, she saw a white blur and some type of dragon. But when she blinked, it was gone and she shrugged thinking of it as nothing. "What is it Kilala?" said Miroku who hadn't noticed the blurs pat Kilala and looked up. And to the sides.

Then, Miroku spotted Inuyasha running towards the middle of the once barrier. Sango noticed too and said, "Kilala…" Kilala seemed to understand as she paused for about two seconds and rushed over to Inuyasha. Sango got out her Hiraikotsu, Miroku readied his staff as Shippo ran to Miroku's shoulder.

But when they got there they saw Inuyasha laying down on a giant tree and seemingly resting with a huge gash across his chest and a few scratches everywhere. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and got off of Kilala. Kilala growled and returned to her smaller form and mewed. Shippo grabbed Kilala and walked towards Inuyasha cautiously, "In… Inuy… INUYASHA?!!?!?!?" said Shippo stuttering.

Inuyasha's eyes sprang open and shocked the poor little Kitsune to death, "What the HELL do you want BRAT?!?!" Shippo shrank back and seemed to have a few tears in his eyes as he ran back to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha followed him with his eyes and notice that the others were glaring at him.

He Feh-ed and looked down with a look of guilt but it was quickly covered up. Miroku was the first to come up to Inuyasha and ask, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here with that deadly gash on you chest? And what happened to Kagome?!?!" Sango seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking and glared at the Hanyou as he looked up.

"I…. Kagome did this, I… attacked her, I made a pact with Naraku for Kikyo and to be a full demon, … I don't know where she is, I just came here right after the blue dome dissa… disappeared.." said Inuyasha who winced once in a while. Sango closed her eyes for a second and looked up at the sky, which was now turning very dark. Already she could see a few stars start to glisten.

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Was all that Sango said as she looked back at Inuaysha with a very different look then all of the others were expecting. Inuyasha snorted, "Because I-" and was about to the same thing he said earlier but was cut off because Sango gave him a death glare. If glares could kill, he wouldn't have needed to go with Kikyo anymore.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I FUCKIN MEANT YOU BASTARD!!!! I KNOW THAT YOU MADE A PACT WITH NARAKU AND IT DOESN'T FUCKIN SURPRISE AT ALL YOU ASSHOLE!! BUT HOW COULD YOU EVEN DARE TO ATTACK KAGOME?!? WASN'T SHE YOUR FRIEND? AREN'T WE YOUR FRIENDS? SHE COULD HAVE LEFT YOU A YEAR OR TWO AGO, BUT NO!!! SHE STAYED FOR YOU!!! SHE DIDN'T NEED TO STAY, TO INDURE ANY OF THIS PAIN!!!!! AND YET SHE STAYED!!!!! SHE STAYED BECAUSE A MOTHER FUCKIN DUMB ASS HANYOU WHO THINKS THAT HE CAN TOY WITH OTHER'S FEELINGS!!!!!"

"HAVE YOU FUCKIN ONCE THOUGHT OF WHY KAGOME… SWEET KAGOME, THE KAGOME WHO HAD BEFRIENED YOU, FREED YOU FROM YOUR GOD DAMN BEAUTY SLEEP, SUDDENLY TURN COMPLETELY COLD TO YOU AND USUALLY COLD TO US?!!?!?! NO!!! I BET YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU TOO FUCKIN HUNG OVER YOUR DEAD CLAY-DACAYING-UGLY-WHORE OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!"

"I should kill you now…………It wouldn't matter no one NOW shall even care that your gone. Oh … by the way, your dead wench? She's powerless now, so I can only hope that you two can continue your damn as journey without anything to protect you… We are leaving and that's final, I've always wanted to leave, the smell of decay was VERY unbearable, and I wasn't even with in 2 miles from her but I can smell her without a problem, even without a demon nose…. Its disgusting, YOU are disgusting, I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A" Said Sango, but she wasn't even half done with him, oh no, she still had many more things to say and she did, she didn't care who heard it or not, she blew up in Inuyasha's face and every time she said his name or Kikyo's or Clay (whore, bitch ect.) with a venomous tone.

To say that everyone who heard it was shocked was a huge understatement.. They had never heard nor seen Sango like this in there entire lives. And they wish that they hadn't…

* * *

**(YYH) **

Alright the person that "caught" Kurama was:: KEIKO!!!! Bet none of you thought that it would be her!!! BUT… I had to add her so… YUP! I was going to do Kuwabara, who I thought that someone ATLEAST 1 would perhaps pick, since Kuwabara was acting weird, but no one did so…. Yup its Keiko! Surprsed right? Heh..

Yusuke also seemed to have froze to the voice as well. He turned around and his heart sank. He bit back tears and glared at Kurama. Quickly realizing that he was glaring at him, Yusuke immediately styopped, 'What's happening to me? How could I even want to threaten a friend? Keiko is behind me!!! I think… Well… isn't she? I don't know anymore, but, anyone out there, If you can hear my plea… Please do something about this ache in my now empty heart.'

(OOC right? Sorry!!! No choice! Oh wellz… Whatever)

Kuwabara froze when he saw Keiko and the look on Yusuke's face. Kuwabara seemed to have come to SOME of his senses for now and went over to Kurama and Keiko. He would have laughed at the look Kurama had on his face. But this wasn't the time at all.

"Ummm… H..Hi Keiko… What brings you here and why are you… umm…-" He had just felt a few glares from Yusuke and he tried to get out of Keiko's grasp when she tightened it. "Ummm… this is ….your at school…." The three boys froze and looked around. Everyone was looking at them weirdly and whispering things and giving Keiko a few death glares.

Kurama was slightly taken aback from this and somehow got out of Keiko's death grip. "right, and why did you come and… hug me?" Earning him a few more 1 second glares from Yusuke and a weird look from Keiko. "Ummm… I uhh… needed help with… History!! And ummm… Mythology!!!! YEAH!! I'm sort of falling behind and all!! And ummm… you were running around and … you might have uhhh… gotten hurt? And ummm… that would look bad on your uh… record so I had to stop you before you… ummm… ran into a teacher or something!!!"

Kurama saw RIGHT through the lie and would have refused but Keiko kept on pleading so he had to give in. Right as he started to tell her a legend of the Shikon no Tama, Keiko thought, 'This should get Yusuke's attention. Maybe even get him jealous… oh who am I kidding, he won't EVER love me again… And why Kurama? This seems so wrong… I shouldn't do this…'

"And this Priestess pinned the half demon to a tree and--" but Kurama was cut off from, "Umm… Kura… I mean Suichi? I think I get it now." She quickly got her stuff and ran away. Kurama smiled causing all of the fan girls in the bushes to faint. 'Still have feelings for Yusuke I see… Interesting, I wonder what you'll do when you find out that Yusuke Still loves you Keiko…'

* * *

**(Inuyasha – Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin Jaken)**

Sesshoumaru had sensed some kind of presence and said, "Jaken get Ah-Un and-" But he noticed that Jaken is still out cold and sighs. Calling the Dragon himself and putting Rin and the unconscious Jaken on top of the Dragon. Rin squealed and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama? What will you do with Kagome-oneechan? There is no more room on Ah-Un!! Rin, … Rin means… ARGH!! I thinks you should kick Jaken-sama off!! Yeah, that's should be right!!" Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and said, "No, I shall be carrying Kagome."

'When did I start using the girl's name?(Looks at Kagome)…That's right, when she had taken out all of the demons and healed my arm… I believe…' He then carried Kagome bridal style and leaped into the air and he saw Kagome's friends. He would have gave Kagome to them if he hadn't thought of how odd it would be, and it would damage his pride by 'HELPING' Inuyasha's… ex-wench…. Then he sensed Inuyasha, knowing fully well that it wouldn't be very wise to give the girl to them now. He left to a close-by village.

When he got to the village, everyone was running around and yelling "DEMON!! IT'S A DEMON!!! RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Sesshoumaru growled and his eyes turned red, well, slightly and everyone stopped and quietly ran out of the village leaving it completely disserted. Sesshoumaru, of course went to the biggest house in the village. It wasn't that big at all, probably only Kaede's hut times 5 and that was it.

It was grey and had wooden sliding doors with rice paper on it. On the top were beads of all sorts of colors flowing down infront of the door. Sesshoumaru quickly swiped at the annoying colored beads, slid the door open and went in. He was a few other doors and opened them. The room was pretty roomy with paintings of demon dogs all over the room. There were two beds, one was green and the other pink. He put Kagome down in one of the beds and told Rin, "Sleep next to Kagome in the other bed and watch over her while I go and get you … human food."

Run nodded her head and slid down Ah-Un's back and quickly ran to the pink bed and sat down. Sesshoumaru then told Ah-Un, "Go to another room, you two may stay there. And bring Jaken with you." Ah-Un snorted but obeyed and went to a room on the right of the room Rin and Kagome resided in. Sesshoumaru quickly went out and searched for .. human food. As soon as Sesshoumaru left, if got a little bit darker, so Rin got up and lit a candle. Then went back to her bed and watched Kagome.

Ah-Un set Jaken down on the floor and jumped onto the big King sized bed and fell asleep right away. Two minutes later Jaken woke up and look around very confused. It was dark and he couldn't see anything and he started to squawk and run around the place. Ah-Un woke up and growled at Jaken, scaring him to death and causing the poor toad demon to bump into a desk and faint once again. Satisfied with what they had accomplished. Ah-Un went straight back to sleep.

About ten minutes later, Rin fell asleep and Kagome started to wake up. Kagome blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light, which, wasn't much except for a candle which wasn't much help. She got up and lit a few more candles. She looked around the room and saw Rin. 'Eh? What? What am I doing here? Wait!! Where am I?!!?' She looked around furiously and then stopped, "Oh yeah, I remember now, I was running from Inuyasha, then I saw Sesshoumaru and then… he got wounded… then it was all black… What exactly happened?"

Then Kagome quickly snapped her head to a sudden movement and let out a relieved sigh when it was only Rin who was starting to stir. Rin yawned and got up looking around and rubbing her eyes. Then she blinked a few times and saw Kagome, she squealed and ran up to Kagome hugging her to death. 'Maybe Rin knows the answers to all of my questions' thought Kagome as she pet Rin's head tenderly.

"Rin do you know-" But was cut off when Rin said all at once, "KagomechanItwaslikeaBIGlightanditwassoprettyandanditdidn'thurtmeJakenor Sesshoumaruandanditwassoblueandifmadeallofthebadguysbecomedustandandummm..---" Kagome blinked, she didn't hear a word that came out of Rin's mouth, all she heard was, Big, Blue, Light, Didn't hurt Sesshoumaru, Rin, or Jaken. Kagome was beyond confused and she knew that she should probably find someone else that can translate this. It was a amazing how the little girl can keep on going without stopping.

'Oh boy… Can ANYONE ACTUALLY answer my questions?!!?' thought Kagome, but she wished that she didn't because the door had just slid open and her eyes went wide at what she SAW!!!

* * *

**(Inuyasha-SMSIK)**

Sango was still ranting on and on, but Inuyasha only gawked at her and turned away. Which really pissed Sango off so she grabbed her Hirakotsu and threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha barely dodged and the boomerang hit the tree cutting it completely in half. Miroku and Shippo could only stare at what Sango had done, she sliced a HUGE tree perfectly in half!! This was truly the first time that they EVER saw Sango this angry and wanting to spill blood, Inuysha's blood to be exact.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. Landing a few feet away from them and saw a few soul gatherers behind him. "Kikyo…Kagome… Who is it that I truly trust with my whole being? I don't think I know anymore." Said Inuyasha in a tone barley higher then a whisper, but Shippo caught it right before Inuyasha left with the soul gatherers. As Sango got back her weapon she was about to throw it again after saying, "OH NO YOU DON'T TEME!!!!!!!!!!" But Shippo cut her off saying, "NO STOP SANGO!!"

Sango immediately stopped and looked at Shippo and then back at Inuyasha, It was now too late to reach him. Sango cursed and sighed, "Why did you stop me Shippo?" Shippo looked down and then told them what he had heard Inuyasha say. Miroku and Sango stared at the fox kit and sighed.

"I don't understand anything anymore…"

"Can it be that he is still confused on whose side he should be on?"

"I don't know but we can only hope that he'll come back to our side…"

"I don't think I want him back anymore though, Shippo…"

"Lady Sango, I don't think it is completely his fault.. he is just… confused, he'll hopefully come around or else-"

"Or else we'll have to kill him… isn't that right? Houshi-sama?"

"I think so…. What do you think Shippo?"

"…. I guess, time can only tell right?"

……Yes…… Only time can tell…

* * *

Hehehehe… I wonder if any of you guys know what she's looking at.. (laughs) AHAHAHAAHAHA!!! And also what I meant in the little passage above. AHAHAHAHA…. Ahem… I hope you people kind of liked it.

I know its not as long as you people would have liked but oh wellz!

* * *

Reviews::

Reviews::

**Sessh's BabyGrl****:**Inuyasha was transported to another spot :) and also, you ALWAYS the first to see my chapters now aren't you? How interesting, I hope you liked this chapter!

**crazy person4756**: AH! I thank you for your compliment! Thanx 4 voting too! Hope you stick with my fic for a while!

**Astrophel****:**Thanx a lot for voting! You made a GREAT choice! :)

**Devil's Reincarnation****:** !!!! Why didn't you vote or choose/guess who the person was in the yu yu part?

.(happy face): ok…. Thank you voting!

**uspoken****:** twitch… twitch… do you honestly think it was Hiei? Oh well, since you're the first, I'll let you be in my fic! name: age: ability: what kind of role: (4 example:: teacher, student, the next person who kills Kuwabara, a demon after Kagome, a person who will train her? Anything, though the role can't be big sorry!! I don't like to use OC's :) ) Email me your OC at Kaieneyo (at sign) yahoo . com

**inudemoness247****:** sighs, you're the only one who actually votes that way :( I can't get anyone else to do the same, so… since you're the first and only so far I'll put you in my fic next chapter, though it won't be a HUGE role ok name: age: ability: what kind of role: (4 example:: teacher, student, the next person who kills Kuwabara, a demon after Kagome, a person who will train her? Anything, though the role can't be big sorry!! I don't like to use OC's :) ) Email me your OC at Kaieneyo (at sign) yahoo . com

**Mistic UV:** I LOVE your idea! I love you so much because you said ANYTHING as long as Sesshoumaru's in it so… you get to be in my fic as well as me using your idea! Inuyasha WILL become good! Thanks for the idea, I thought of that but, if Inuyasha gets far too many death votes then… :( I'll see what I can do ok? Do not worry! :: name: age: ability: what kind of role: (4 example:: teacher, student, the next person who kills Kuwabara, a demon after Kagome, a person who will train her? Anything, though the role can't be big sorry!! I don't like to use OC's :) ) Email me your OC at Kaieneyo (at sign) yahoo . com

**Kill-all-Flamers-210****:** Hiei on his own? Ok…. Though I kind of doubt that it'll be accepted sorry…. I'll put it up though! So get in another vote before I erase it!

**Tomboy4evr****:** Hey… wrong sorry but oh well, I'll let you be in my fic never-the-less because you are the second person to guess, as well as guess Hiei so umm… name: age: ability: what kind of role: (4 example:: teacher, student, the next person who kills Kuwabara? Anything, though the role can't be big sorry!! I don't like to use OC's :) ) Email me your OC at Kaieneyo (at sign) yahoo . com

**InuyashaJunky:** hope you understand Now!

**saiyuki luver**:Yeah I know, I'm very lazy though sorry, I'll do the best that I can ok?

hieishypergoth: LOL your hyper side…is VERY interesting… also, ..starry eyes.. YAY! Another vote for Fluffy-sama!  
**starangel4899****:** sighs, you're the only one who actually votes that way :( I can't get anyone else to do the same, so… since you're one of the firsts so far I'll put you in my fic next chapter, though it won't be a HUGE role ok name: age: ability: what kind of role: (4 example:: teacher, student, the next person who kills Kuwabara, a demon after Kagome, a person who will train her? Anything, though the role can't be big sorry!! I don't like to use OC's :) ) Email me your OC at Kaieneyo (at sign) yahoo . com

the goddess of crossovers: I guess that its both :) anyhow, I can't wait for you fic! Update soon! And I'll update mine! :)

**ZeLLy907****:** MORE NOW!! :) Wish I could update sooner, oh well, thanx for the review!

**K005****:** AHAHA!! Someone actually FINALLY votes in every single chapter! ALRIGHT!! Thanx for the revies and for voting!

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING!**

* * *

A few Japanese words that I might use::  
  
Daijobu Desuka?: Are you alright? ::Chotto Matte: Please Wait! ::Oi: Hey ::Hai: Yes :: Ano: Um ::Demo: But ::Iie: No ::Osuwari: Sit ::Gomen Nasai: Sorry :: Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank You! ::Kawaii: Cute ::Aisheteru: I love you :: Sumimasen: Excuse me ::Ja Ne: See Ya! ::Ja Ne Minna: See ya everyone! :: Ohayo: Morning ::Taijiya: Demon exterminator ::Houshi: Monk :: Miko: Priestess ::Inu: Dog ::Youkai: Demon ::Youki: Demon energy :: Okaa-San: mother ::Onee-Chan: Sister ::Oni-Chan: Brother :: Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Moron, ect. ::Teme: B$rd ::Yarou: B$rd :: Kuso: Damn, Shit ::Neko: Cat ::Kitsune: Fox ::Koorime: Ice apparition :: Onna: Woman ::Ningen: Human ::Ningenkai: Human World :: Makai: Demon World ::Reiaki: Spirit World ::Rekai Tantei: Spirit Detectives


	7. The Fushigi Spell Scroll, and REAL Food

Hello! This is ... yup the seventh chapter! Ok... since I got a head start on it, I'll make it longer HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?! (CRIES!!!!)

**

* * *

[Disclaimer:]** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha and all of their charcters. I do own Reike, partially, she is NOT an OC, I only made up HER not who she is SUPPOSE to be. I also own the names and looks, Kaijun Moku Haijyinto, Siren Tamakino, Kiarra Naki, Shinto Kentara, Minasu Hosuko, Settoharu Takahoren, and Inakarei Takahouren (If I add him) I don't own who/what they ACTUALLY are. You' ll find out later on in this story!  
**__**

**

* * *

[PLEASE TAKE NOTICE!!!]**

**_After this chapter all of the pairs ect, with ONLY one vote shall be taken off of this.. I'll accepy NEW things perhaps, but I WILL take it off if there isn't enough votes, so at least two (If its NEW) and it stays. The newer things that people suggest to me shall vary ... if I like it or not, if I don't Bye! In the next chapter its gone! Otherwise, if I like the idea I'll give it two chapters to stay alive._**

**ooooo= the number of them, determine, how many chapters left I'll leave it on this... I'll probably stop Votes on Chapter 10.**

**__**

* * *

Pairings:: 

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

**Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 70 =[First]**

**Kagome/Hiei: 48 =[Second]**

**Kagome/Kurama: 11 =[Decided to just make it Both]**

**oKagome/Yusuke: 5 =[Even though I didn't ask 4 this]__**

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Sango/Hiei: 34 =[...... . WOAH....] _

_oSango/Kurama: 5 =[???]_

_Sango/Miroku: 12=[Second]_

**

* * *

(ONLY one thing in this section)**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hiei/Youko: 42 = [the first 4-some]**

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 58 =[FIRST!, COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!! VOTE!]_

_Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama: 16 = [2nd!!VOTE!!! Its Both Youko and Suichi]_

_oYusuke/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 2 =[Uh?]_

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

**Kurama/Sango/Miroku: 38 =[Interesting...]**

_ooSango/Miroku/Yukina: 3 = [... OK??!?]_

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

**ooHiei/Botan: 5 = [O.O] **

**Youko/Botan: 30 = [Hmmm...]**

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Yusuke/Keiko: 40 =[Uhhh...ok? Whatever!!]_

_oYusuke/Yukina: 3 = [That's new!] _

**

* * *

(Vote for two things in this section [Kik DEAD and Inu ALIVE (coughs coughs)])**

**Inuyasha DEAD: 10=[dies by himself]**

**Inuyasha Stays Alive: 45=[Heh, I wanted to do this, because well, I ALSO don't like it THAT much when Inuyasha is the bad guy so, ummm.. He's probably going to be good agin.... ok? Ok!!]  
  
Kikyo DEAD: 1000 =[dies by herself] (I lost count completely... A lot of 5x...) She's DEAD!!! No one can beat that!!!**

**

* * *

(DON'T VOTE for Sess as a Bro ok??? (PLEASE?))**

_oSesshoumaru as a brotherly figure to Kagome: 6 =[Remember? I NEVER asked for THAT!!! Crazy people!!!!! (Cries)] (CRIES EVEN HARDER... Someone voted here......AGAIN!!!!)_

oNO Sess as a brotherly Figure: 6 = [THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

**

* * *

(Vote for THIS!!!!!)**

**Naraku one-sided in love with Kagome/Kikyo: 51 =[Smirks]**

**

* * *

(ONLY one thing in this section) The so called VERY SAD SECTION!! I removed the others...**

_Torture Kuwabara: 45 = [O.O;;;;;; This is kind of sad...]  
_

**

* * *

(Vote here too I guess only one, so yup If you wish to or not ..)Brand new!! ECT SECTION! =cries= so many things to calculate!!! NEW THINGS...**

**ooYukina/Touya: 7 = [YAY!! Love this!!]**

**oYukina/Kuwabara: 4 = [Good Luck Kuwabara!!!]**

**oKuwabara/Oc: 1 =[O.O]**

**

* * *

(Please vote for this as well, though it'll take a lot of work!)**

_{{{ Alternative Ending: [So, People do read! The votes here are added below] }}}  
_**-Alternative Ending Suggestions? : = **_  
**-(Suggested By: Star Protector Angel, Sesshoumaru/Kagome ONLY, others  
alternated)=22**_

**_-(Suggested By:_****_inudemoness247_****_, Hiei/Kagome ONLY)=24_**

_**-(Suggested By Multiple People, Hiei/Kago and Sess/kago)=5**_

**_-(Greatly said by _****_Kill-all-Flamers-210_****_, ALL ALTERNATED!!!)=25_**

_**-(No Alternate Endings)=1**_

**

* * *

LOOK HERE-------------------------------------**

**DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ooooo= the number of them, NOW determine, how many chapters left I'll leave it on this... I'll probably stop Votes on Chapter 10._

_**OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope that's clear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

DON'T FORGET THAT YOU CAN VOTE MORE THAN ONCE AND FOR EVEY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!! 

**

* * *

there are many other things/ways to vote for as well, so, its best if you vote for them all. In other words. Look at how I seperated the pairings. I sepererated it with borders, SO, You can vote in those sections, only once per chapter. Every section can have ONE vote, In one section, one, In another one. Some of them only have one so you can or if you don't wish to vote for it, you won't be forced to. I just needed to make that clear ok? **

**Look people... its easy, I even put up there where the pairs a shown that you can vote in that section how many times..**

**ARGH!! FINALLLY DONE WITH THAT PART!! SO SORRY THAT THIS TAKES UP HALF OF THE CHAPTER BUT IT CAN'T BE HELPED!!! Hopefully the next chapter shall thin it out a little!!! ... SO MUCH!!!! KEEP VOTING!!!**

**

* * *

Last time in YuYu**- 

"And this Priestess pinned the half demon to a tree and--" but Kurama was cut off from, "Umm... Kura... I mean Suichi? I think I get it now." She quickly got her stuff and ran away. Kurama smiled causing all of the fan girls in the bushes to faint. 'Still have feelings for Yusuke I see... Interesting, I wonder what you'll do when you find out that Yusuke Still loves you Keiko...'

**Last time in Inuy**-

'Oh boy... Can ANYONE ACTUALLY answer my questions?!!?' thought Kagome, but she wished that she didn't because the door had just slid open and her eyes went wide at what she SAW!!!

Sango immediately stopped and looked at Shippo and then back at Inuyasha, It was now too late to reach him. Sango cursed and sighed, "Why did you stop me Shippo?" Shippo looked down and then told them what he had heard Inuyasha say. Miroku and Sango stared at the fox kit and sighed.

"I don't understand anything anymore..."

"Can it be that he is still confused on whose side he should be on?"

"I don't know but we can only hope that he'll come back to our side..."

"I don't think I want him back anymore though, Shippo..."

"Lady Sango, I don't think it is completely his fault.. he is just... confused, he'll hopefully come around or else-"

"Or else we'll have to kill him... isn't that right? Houshi-sama?"

"I think so.... What do you think Shippo?"

".... I guess, time can only tell right?"

......Yes...... Only time can tell...

**

* * *

And so... to the chapter::**

**

* * *

[Inuyasha KSR]**

'OH MY GOD!!!! REAL FOOD!!!!!!!!' Thought Kagome as she stared at the food that Sesshoumaru was carrying, granted, it wasn't cooked yet, but who cares!!! [Bet none of you saw that one coming! I was going to say Jaken upside down and naked held by Ah-Un but that's just plain SCARY!!... sorry! Back to the chapter!]

She didn't even seem to care that Sesshoumaru was the one who was carrying it, but, if you hadn't eaten for about a day and you were running from a stupid half-breed inu youkai who wanted to kill you, wouldn't you be VERY hungry too? Well, Kagome sure was, she even forgot what she was thinking just a second ago. She couldn't help but say, "IS that... REAL food?" Not that loud, but Sesshou still caught it thanks to his demon senses. (I'm going to say Sesshou from now on ok?)

Sesshou almost chuckled but regained his composer right before he slipped completely, though Kagome had caught the look of Amusement in his eyes. 'Eh?!?... no... it was nothing, amusement? In Sesshoumaru's eyes?!?' Probably never in a million years...' thought Kagome as Sesshou put down the food, which consisted of fish, a big bag of rice, a few vegetables, some water, in a bottle of some sort of course. Some thing she wasn't so sure of and so on. He even had cooking utensils.

Then Kagome finally noticed that Sesshou's left arm was back, "ummm... your arm, I wasn't the one who...?" She dropped it when she saw Sesshou's eyes look at her, with the same cold golden eyes that stared at her, ever since the time when she first saw him, and accidentally pulled out the Tetsusaiga. It also reminded her of Inuyasha, just... colder and more... Beautiful... 'Wait... did I just think of Beautiful?!?! Argh... I think I'm being a bit paranoid now...'

Sesshou was shocked that she asked him such an odd question, was she not aware that she had used her power and destroyed about a thousand demons and healed him at all? He thought so, but not any more as he looked at her... beautiful confused blue eyes. 'Wait... did I just think of BEAUTFUL? ... wait, was not her eyes brown? And, it seems that she definitely didn't know what she had done not too long ago... so she did that unconsciously? Impossible, how can a human do something like that...I do not understand.'

Kagome was feeling slightly odd under Sesshou's stare, and was grateful when Rin's stomach suddenly growled and snapped them both out of there thoughts and such. "Rin... wait here I shall get Jaken to make you your dinner." [That didn't sound like him at all... grr... curses!!! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HE'D ACTUALLY SAY!!! Help?] With that he left. The only reason that Rin didn't run up to Sesshou and hug his leg to death was because she was trying to catch her breath from all of the 'explaining' that she was doing earlier. She had only stopped when Sesshoumaru came in.

Well, Kagome was feeling very, impatient and since he didn't say anything to her, she decided to do things on her own. So she picked up Rin, and the supplies, which was quite hard to do, but she managed, and went out the door. "Kagome-OneeChan!!! Sesshoumaru-Sama told us to stay here!! Why are we-" "Yes, I know Rin but, he only told you to... not me, and we're both TOO hungry to wait around, I don't think the food will taste very... I don't even think it'll be hygienic..." Kagome said as she went outside and put down the food and supplies.

"What does... hi wha? gen tica mean?" asked Rin, trying to remember the word, let alone pronounce it correctly. At this, Kagome chuckled, "Its... Hygienic, it means clean, you would not want to eat disgusting icky dirty food would you Rin?" As Kagome finished what she said, she had already gotten firewood at the side of the house and started a fire. 'Darn it, that took a while, wish I had my back pack right now. Why did I leave it behind at Kaede's?!?!'

Rin seemed to be for some reason hypnotized by the fire before she snapped her head in Kagome's way and said, "EWIE!!! Rin ... Rin means, I wouldn't want icky food to eat at ALL!!! But –Rin--... Rin--... I mean... YEAH!!!!!- I... have been eating food cooked by villagers or else Jaken's!!! It tastes BAD!!! And LOOKS bad too!! But Rin..I have been holding in tears and stuff because I don't want to disappoint Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!-----BLAH BLAH BLAH" Kagome had only paid attention up to that part, because she could only understand that part the other part was all said in the Feudal Era Tongue.

Kagome heard a few words like, "Baka" and such, but she didn't quite catch anything else, 'I really should start learning this!!' By the time Rin finished with a VERY long sentence,[ yes... SENTENCE, she didn't stop...] Kagome already had water in a pot of some kind and vegetables and such in there already cooked to perfection. She ALREADY had rice, fish and such DONE!!! [That's how long Rin talks!!!] Kagome looked at her work and smiled. Then suddenly thought, 'Eh?!?! What's taking Sesshoumaru so long in 'calling' Jaken?'

Then all of a sudden a flying toad appeared out of nowhere and landed five feet away from them. There was a giant whole at where Jaken came out of and a very angry Sesshou. Though he calmly regained his cold in difference mask as he walked out the door and looked down at Kagome. "What are you--" (Sees the food all made. Sees it all neatly in six bowls.) He raised one eyebrow and said, "I didn't know that you could cook, I wouldn't have wasted my time with the Toad if I had known. But why.... Six-"

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yells Jaken as he gets up, "HOW COULD YOU TREAT THIS FAITHFUL SERVENT LIKE HOW YOU SHOULD TREAT INUYAHSA'S WEN-" But before he could finish... Kagome was in his face with nearly in human speed and punched him. Then she said, very coldly, while glaring at the toad who looked at her in shock, "First.. You shall NOT be using BAD words in front of Rin, second, You are yelling, which really gets on my nerves, I'm NOT deaf -yet- and neither is Sesshoumaru, so KEEP IT DOWN YOU IDIOTIC TOAD!!! And then, THIRD!!!!!! I AM NOT, AND SHALL NEVER BE- INU-YASHA'S GOD DARN WEN- (Looks at Rin...) WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All of them were shocked by this. Even Ah-Un the two headed dragon, he, er THEY seemed to have gained even MORE respect for Kagome yup.. they liked her when they first met her in one of Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha battles, they went to her and started to nuzzle her, apparently happy that SOMEONE, might have finally got the toad to ACTUALLY shut up. Kagome pet the dragon on the head and then remembered, "What was your question again? Sesshoumaru...-sama....?" Sesshou turned his head ever so slightly back to Kagome and once again said, "Why are there six bowls?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Lets see here, One for Rin, Jaken, 2 total for Ah-Un and me... OH and YOU too Sesshoumaru!!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this, "I do not eat human food" "Eh? Really? Oh well then... I guess We can share the remaining bowl.... Are you sure Sesshoumaru-sama?" says Kagome looking a little bit depressed, but being a little hopeful. Sesshou looked at her, "...... (Looks at Kagome again) (sees sad eyes) (twitch) ...fine, give me the bowl."

Kagome smiled happily and took out a bowl for everyone, even the now gaining conscious Jaken. He looked at her like she was nuts, but saw Sesshoumaru eating, so he did the same. She put two bowls down for Ah and Un. They gobbled it down like it was nothing. Knowing that the Dragons might eat A LOT. Kagome made extra, A whole POT extra. "Do you want more Ah-Un?" The Dragon, using only one of it's heads nuzzled her. She got the idea and went to get more for them.

Then Finally she got some for herself. She tasted it and thought that it was pretty good. 'Maybe if we hade soy sauce... hmmm....' But saw Rin already done with hers and asking for more, "KAGOME –CHAN! THAT WAS GREAT!! CAN RIN HAVE SOME MORE?!?" Kagome chuckled and said, "Rin...don't forget to say 'I' and sometimes, you might want to say May instead of Can, it's a bit more polite. Not to mention Please and Thank You... Do you understand Rin?"

Rin scrunched up her face in confusion but said, "umm... Kagome-Chan MAY I have some more...pleaseandthankyou????" Kagome sighed it was close enough, so she rewarded Rin with more food. When she gave the bowl to Rin, she immediately ran off and Kagome felt someone grab her hand. And a cold and calm voice said, "What is this food? This is surely not the items that I've given you. It has never tasted like this before." Kagome was surprised by this. Was he complimenting her cooking? 'If he likes my cooking... Wait till he eats Mom's or maybe even Mara's no... I think Kayori cooked beter... I don't know... was it Scythe? I CAN'T REMEMBER!! CRAP!! I need to go home more then just once in a while... I can't even remember my friends!!'

(NOTE: Scythe, Mara, and Kayori shall be OC's They will probably appear in the next chapterIt is still not too late to submit your OC's!! To you all, I said in the last chapter if you could be in my fic. I sent out 5 invites basically and I only got 2 replies in wanting to be in my fic back.)

So

starangel4899 Scythe

Inudemoness247 Mara

And Myself Kayori shall be in this fic.

Last chance to those who were given invites in the last chapter.

Other wise, It'll only be us.

Kagome then looked Sesshoumaru over. Still pretty confused, was it a compliment or was he making fun of her? 'hmmm.. I REALLY can't tell' "Ummm... The food? It ah... tastes like that because that stuff is what I learned to cook. Its nothing special at all. A lot of people back in my.... village can cook a lot better."

Sesshou looked at Kagome, he still wasnted satisfied with her answer but he let it slide. "What did you mean earlier when you asked if I had still wanted the Tetsusaiga?" asked Sesshoumaru as Kagome got him another bowl of food. She gave him the bowl and looked at him confused.

"Huh? Since when did I ask you that?" asked Kagome, Sesshou raised a brow and noticed that she REALLY didn't know what he was talking about. But then, Kagome's eyes became pupil-less, "Lord Sesshoumaru, please answer MY question...."

**

* * *

[YYH]**

Kurama remained watching Keiko's hurried back and then turned to a tree that he was under and said, "Yusuke...What are you doing?" Yusuke was hanging upside down on a high branch. It just so happens that the tree that Yusuke was on was also the tree that Hiei was on. Hiei twitched and said, "What ARE you doing on THIS tree? Detective..."

Yusuke smiled sheepishly and said, "uhhh...... to enjoy the view?" But saw Kuwabara and he slipped and fell banging his head on the ground, but not before hitting a tall bush around the tree. Kurama sighed and went after him to make sure he was alright. Then Kuwabara came in, he could only see Hiei and his cheeks had that stupid oval shaped blush thing on each cheek and his eyes were closed in Hiei's direction.

Hiei mearly took a glance at the fool which was a big mistake because once he did Kuwabara's eyes opened for Hiei to see a starry expression. Hiei was about to make a run for it, he didn't know why, but he felt like staying would be deadly. But unfortunately, the stupid branch on the stupid tree, caught his stupid coat/shirt and caused the stupid Baboon to get to him.

O.O was everyone's expression as they saw Kuwabara get thrown across the school yard and Hiei's eyes turning red. You couldn't even see it exactly. You could just see red glowing somethings were his eyes should be. They were covered by shadow and then...dun dun DUN!!!!!!!! The sky turns dark as Hiei's arm starts to glow with black electricity surging from it. THEN, BAM!!! Darkness Flames......

0.0 was Yusuke's and Kurama's expressions. Everyone else didn't even see Hiei. They just thought Kuwabara was acting like usual.. Most couldn't even see the flame even though it would endanger their lives. They just suddenly felt cold and ran inside the school building.

Oh boy...... Has Kazuma Kuwabara done it NOW.......

**--------In case people were wondering, time is A WHOLE lot slower in YYH then Inuyasha. I HAVE TO MAKE it slower because Kagome needs to appear somewhere around here... and also school doesn't start in a while. They came even earlier then they had even wanted... 30 minutes to be exact :)**

**

* * *

[Inuyasha SKSM]**

"I'm so confused..." said Sango as she sat down close to where Inuyasha had sat a few minutes ago. It was dark now and none of them were too happy. Shippo seemed to be a whole lot quieter then usual, Miroku wasn't acting perverted at all. And Kilala, she was just purring next to Sango's foot.

Nothing much happened at all. It was dead quiet for another ten minutes as everyone thought of what happened or what WILL happen later on/ What they hope will happen later on ect. "What will we do now? Its dark out and its impossible to find Kagome now..." said Sango, since no one else would say anything.

Silence...

Then Miroku said, "Lets go back to Kaede's maybe she could perhaps tell us of what had happened, that glow... I honestly don't think it was from anyone or thing normal. And also... OH NO!!! I FORGOT!!!" This caused everyone to jump, "Forgot WHAT Miroku?" asked Shippo as he slowly walked over to Miroku. "I forgot to completely activate the spell!! The spell needs to be activated completely by a miko. And since Kagome isn't here we have to go to Kaede's immediately!!!"

Confusion......

"what???" asked Sango as she looked at him like he was crazy. Clearly everyone wanted to know what he was talking about. Was it a spell they knew of? Or was it a new spell of some kind? Well, lets just say MANY questions ran through everyone's head. Well, except for Miroku's of course.

"Ok, umm... well, Remember when I said to Kikyo that I had sealed her powers and paralyzed her body? (Sees everyone nod) Well, I only got her body numbed for now. And powers temporally sealed... unless I myself find a pure miko first to break the spell. Oh wait... I know I'm missing something..." Miroku then pulls out a scroll and reads it slowly. Then he stops and drops the scroll.

Sango got confused and read it as well

_**The Fushigi Spell (Mysterious Spell)**_

_Sukai nami to dai na ra em ni kai Saku fasai_

_Ara to me da Is tumo no shiko ja jouden jan nai_

_Sugoi fasuios gama ........................................................._

(BLAH BLAH I donno, you make it up, its some chant thingy that I am making up, its NOT real, I hope it doesn't mean anything.)

_Fu sai haru to me mai......_

_(What its suppose to do..... but of course I made it up...)_

"**Translation ... [Made up of course]"**

_Paralyzes the body into an unmovable state._

_Seals the spirit energy._

_Can be broken- either by a pure Miko, or a tainted evil Hanyou_

**_MUST be activated by a pure Miko, Houshi, Taijyia, and Two Demons. Otherwise..._**............................................. (Smudged Part)

_This spell has not been mastered by many because of it's mysterious features. It was said that only a pure miko can break this spell, but it causes a few side affects, The one sealed will either gain the pure miko's powers or gives up their own. Depending on the stronger, The stronger gains, but then... The miko shall also become tainted by freeing the Sealed One no matter the out come. Unless the pure miko had been forced, if the pure miko had been forced, then would just die. A lose-lose situation._

_If the Sealed One is freed from a tainted Hanyou, which is very easy to come by since they usually have a hard life, but they are hard to find in the world, If they are to free the Sealed One they shall perhaps fall in love with Sealed one, regardless of what sex they are. And this will repeat, every generation/ REINCARNATIONS .. but those are fairly hard to figure out... so that part matters not, unless they are both destroyed the spell shall remain._

_They shall be reborn to fall in love with each other again. Unless there is an unbalance in things, at least that part is merely a theory. Which still needs to be proved. Another theory would be that if there is an unbalance in time and in the world, like for example the reincarnation of one, and the incarnation would both have the tainted hanyou fall for them both. But of course it is merely a theory and is most likely to not happen._

_None of this is actually known... PERHAPS it could happen PERHAPS not... It is up to YOU to find out._

_All other side effects are still unknown... It varies from the person/demon/soul ect._

_The holder of this scroll is to find out what side effects happen and to write it down into this scroll, to be passed to the next generation._

_Mikage Houshi: Human - side effects:------ extra:------_

_(----- = other stuff written that isn't really important... one - = what type, also going to made up, BY YOU! )_

_Tao Houshi: Demon – SE: ----- Ex: ------_

_Akira Houshi: Hanyou – Side Ef: ------ Extr: ------_

_Maiyu Houshi: Pure Miko Side:------ Ex: ------_

_Kaiten Houshi: Female Monk: caused both the caster to die. One was in a fever like state... the other who was cursed from the beginning with the Wind Tunnel had his life span shortened. The female died immediately after her insides seemed to burn. Even a pure miko and a tainted Hanyou could not break the curse. _

_I shall probably die in the next hour. Extra: I can only hope that this won't be too hard on my son, Miroku ... I had killed his mother, and am about to leave a 5 year old boy... alone... with both of his parents dead. Just a note to everyone, and you Miroku, please be careful in casting the spell, Better yet, don't cast it at all. Good-bye son......_

_-----------------------------------------_

When Sango read this, she cried. Miroku said nothing and just looked down at the ground. Sango then stopped immediately and grabbed Miroku's arm. "Kilala!! (Jumps on and throw Miroku on as well, Shippo's on her head.) To Kaede's Village!! Immediately!"

Kilala then roars and flies off to kaede's Village.

After about a good thirty minutes. It was almost pitch black, Thank God that the stars were out and see able. Sango and Miroku ran inside Kaede's hut to see a face that neither of them EVER wanted to see....

**

* * *

[Inuyasha Naraku]- Instead of having Inu and Kik Nara shall finally make an appearance.**

"ku ku ku... Perfect..." said Naraku as he gazed into Kanna's mirror. Kagura was next to him, five feet away strapped from the ceiling and dangling. Her arms were bound with demon claws. This caused her hands to bleed and her feet had been burned and had black splotched every where. Obviously poisoned. Kagura was still conscious but barely.

She had betrayed him one too many times. He had found out that she had been giving out information about his plans and his weaknesses to Lord Sesshoumaru and had gotten angry. But today was a new moon. He was weak and helpless. He would become weak for about two days. When their was no moon and the new moon was when he would start to re attach him self.

Kanna would just stand there like a puppet and show him what is happening to his new puppet, Inuyasha. "This is going as planned... Inuyasha shall do everything in his power to get freedom and his love. Ku ku ku... if only he had known that I had put a tainted shard in the back of his head. And thanks to MY Kikyo... This- Kagome shall not know of it."

Kanna flinched as he looked at Kagura. She didn't like it that he was hurting her. Kagura was her sister, and she hated that Naraku was trying to get Kagome and Kikyo, he already has Kikyo in his grasp, but Kagome... she had helped her.

**(Flash Back Part One of Kanna two months ago. ) [Kanna's POV]**

_I had just battled with Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of them. Kagome had once again been able to defeat me. Her soul is too large. I know that its not all Kikyo's. I can see it. Kikyo's soul has a brown glow to it. Though no one else can see it. Only I can, and... humans only have one piece, no more. Even the strongest of humans. Even Inuyasha, he only had one. Demons, humans alike ... only one._

_Yet this Kagome girl seems to have many. 1 Brown, which is Kikyo 2 Greens, which have a strange sad ness to it. 1Red which has happiness yet anger in it, 1 Yellow which was excitement and anxiety which has a small tint of Black which stands for hate. 5 Pink, which stands for purity and love. 1 Silver and 2 blue, which I have no idea what they are._

_How strange... A person with emotion like souls, it seems that they don't all belong to her. Yet they do at the same time. She didn't steal it, for sure. Hmm... 13 pieces of souls, well 12 now, Kikyo took her part of it back._

_Of course I didn't tell anyone of this. Not even sister Kagura. I don't understand, how could such an ordinary looking human be so-_

_Oh no- where am I? While I was thinking, I must have gotten myself lost-_

_What's that soun---_

"_Hello little girl, you must come and stay for MY dinner---" said a 20 foot tall demon with razor sharp teeth and puke green skin._

_Oh no... I'm done for... why had I not paid attention to where I was going. I am in the area where Naraku's barrier is not present, which means, I'm off the path and demons can sense me and the jewel shard Naraku put into my Mirror. It was suppose to make the mirror stronger, but it seems that it didn't matter at all against Kagome, Even if I had it completely blank of souls I couldn't take it all in._

_This must be why Kikyo herself couldn't hold on to the souls she couldn't control them like Kago-_

"_What are you thinking about girl? You shall be my appetizer, I don't think you'll fill me up too much." Said the demon slowly approaching me._

_Anyone... please save me. My mirror is now use less with Kagome's arrow in side..._

"_Hey YOU!!! Get away from Kanna!!" Yelled a very familiar voice, the voice of whom I was just thinking of._

_Kagome........._

**READ BELOW OR I WON'T CONTINUE THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

[READ THIS OR NO MORE HAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]**

**THERE!!! Are you people happy now?!?!?! (cries) Luckily I did this a little bit ahead or else it wouldn't have been so long. I'll be going back to school September 7th so... I hope I can Update soon for you people :) If I get up to 200 reviews, I can guarantee two before I go back ok? :) **

**And also, I was wondering, These are just things I thought of not too long ago, but please tell me which you want me to start working on:::**

**Crossover: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho**  
  
**Hiei's Lost Sister::** [IY-YYH x-over] Hiei lost a sister he loved. (Not Yukina) He thought he lost her forever, but a mission helps him find her without her memories of him? (Not OC) Pairings:: V 4 P

**Humans, Mikos, and Youkai::** [IY-YYH] Naraku is gone, Her friends and family are gone. Sesshoumaru is the only one she truely trusts. What'll happen when she returns to Modern Japan and has to leave him behind? Quote from Kag, "Cousin? NO WAY!" V 4 P

**Make it Real::** [IY-YYH] Kagome's life.. was never actually real, it was just.. like a dream, a really messed up dream When her 'mother' tells her about who she actually is Kagome could only think of one thing, "PLEASE MAKE IT REAL!!!" Hiei/Kagome or Yusuke/Kagome or ??? V 4 Everything else

**The Souls of Our Heroes::** [IY-YYH] A piece of everyone's soul has been forced into Yusuke's Sister, Kagome. But before anyone knew what had happened, they where forced to forget. Kagome her self hadn't known. And Inuyasha calls her WEAK!!! V 4 P

**Our Actual Lives::** [IY-YYH] Before the last battle with Naraku, Kagome disappears then reappears acting very oddly. Imposter? or is she now a traitor? "I'll keep the Tetsusaiga" "Lets see which is stronger shall we? The Tetsusaiga, or my Miko powers and the Tenseiga" YYH gangs confused. Where did Botan and Yukina go? Sess/Kago V 4 Everything Else

**Who Said We Were Weak?::** [IY-YYH] Botan and Kagome are sick and tired of being called weak, is it their fault that King Enma told them to do this? Who cares about the missions any more?!?! They'll both reveal their true strength some enough. V 4 P

**My Scars::** [IY-YYH] During the Last Battle with Naraku, more happened then anyone would have actually liked. Kagome comes back to Modern Day Japan, and says nothing of her adventures. The YYH gang meets a SEEMINGLY weak Kagome on the streets shopping during a mission. V 4 P

**My Life Ends Here::** [IY-YYH] Life will never be the same again if you were killed by someone you really trusted and then end up in an odd place, with a toddler saying you shouldn't have died and are now a Sprit Detective with a demon, a Human with a demon soul, a Hanyou, and a Human... or will it? V 4 P

**Just Inuyasha or Crossover with YYH- you can choose if their YYH x-over or not...**

**This Has to Be a Dream::** Inuyasha was almost killed, is now in a coma-like state. Miro Sang gets cursed. Shippo becomes in adult, body and all. Sesshou has amnesia! Can life get any worse? What's a girl to do? YYh or Not V 4 P

**Complete Hidden Truth::** Kagome is attacked, S/M are to exorcise a village, I/Kik are making out, Shippo/Souten/Rin are drawing in Kaede's Village. Sess patrolling his lands. Koga/Ayame patrolling their lands. So whose left to save Kagome?? NARAKU OF COURSE!! Nar/Kag/Sess

NONE ARE AU!!!!!!!!!!!!! They ALL go with the story line...

VOTE FOR ONE OR TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then that's it, I'll tally it all and then I'll create a few chapters for it... please do choose...... At least a majority of this chapter's reviews have to have THIS vote in it, or else I'll quit this fic ok? Most of you people are ignoring what I write here...

**

* * *

Sessh's BabyGrl****:** Yup first all of the time... CONGRATS TO YOU! Thank You SO much for Voting and Reviewing!! 

**inudemoness247****:** Oh hohohoho... Just wait till the next chapter, where you'll PROBABLY appear, along with all the other OC's :) and also, UPDATE YOUR FICS!!!!!! You KNOW how much I love them :)

**Devil's Reincarnation****:** ummm... No? Not really... not mad, just umm.. maybe add a longer review next time? O.O;;;

**inuyuyurrk****:** (sniffs) Thanx for the compliment, I need to work on spelling and the use of right words though.... DRATS!!! :) Oh wellz, I hope u liked the chappie!

**hieishypergoth****:** O.O;;; I only understood the whole Fluffy-kun and Kage-kun part... everything else... NOPE! Hope you liked the chapter!! Thanx for reviewing! AND voting!!! Sess/Kago ROX!!!

**Terra Mecca Solace****:** Really? Please... do tell more... (drools) (coughs) ummm a... THANX FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!

**Kill-all-Flamers-210****:** Yeah... perhaps, perhaps, but then again...... maybe not... THANX FOR THE SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kazetaka no Yume**: (sniffs...) (CRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) WHY?!?!??!?!?! Oh wellz :) Thanx for the review and votes!!!

**inuyasha92689****:** Is this long enough for ya? ...... (gets dizzy) Luckily I worked a little bit a head huh? :)

**Mirror Maiden****:** Thanx for the review!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!! For adding my story to you Fav's!!!!

**VB:** Thanx for voting!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!!

**Mermaide99****:** YAY!!!!!!!! You read my story! Thanx a BUNCH!!!!! Update YOUR fics too ok? :)

**silverbluenchantress****:** OK OK!! I UPDATED!!!!!! :) I hope you liked it!!

**starangel4899****:** Hiya! Thanx for the review and ALL! Can't wait to add you to the fic :) Did you get ANY of my emails?!?! Or from inudemoness247??? I donno... But it just seems to give it RIGHT back to me....so... what am I suppose to do?!?!!?!? Can I just do whatever to it? I have GREAT ideas and of course using your ... most actually :)

**inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez****:** Sorry..... I can't add 50 but for you, I added 25.... Happy??? :) Only this once though... sorry, Vote for Alternative Endings if you want Hiei/Kago... I REALLY donno if the pair'll win... Sorry (bows over and over again)

**???? aka SugarOrNekoyasha:** Sorry.... I'll try my best... try Alternative endings, it REALLY doesn't look like he'll win...

**azn.viet****:** Are you ACTUALLY Vietnamese??? That's kind of creepy.. I'm VIET TOO!!!!!!!!!! :) I like you already.... Thanx for the R V

Roadkill2580: Don't worry, I'll continue it till the end, sorry for such slow progress though.

**Darkdragon1802001:** I'm trying my best to update... I'm trying!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked the chappie!!!

**Me!:** thanx..... 10/10??? REALLY?!?!!? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I LOVE U ALREADY!!!!! :)

**Kayori:** Cool the same EXACT Nick name... unless yours isn't a NN but your actual name :)

**Korritoma****:** Hi Hi!!!!! Thanx for the R V!!!!!

**Guardian of the UnderWorld :** Thanx for the R V in every single chappie!!!!!!!! And NICE NAME!!!!!

**Ben Jelen:** Your not the actual BJ are u? hah... LOL.... DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kaito:** O.O;;;;;;;

**Wakwah:** Its ok... you don't have to say that much :)

**Carinne Chang:** Alrighty... I hope you and your friends CONTINUE to Read this fic!!!!!!!!!!!

**starlightwilight25****:** O.O;;;; don't like Kikyo much do u? :) okie doki... Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!! BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING! **

* * *

A few Japanese words that I might use::  
  
Daijobu Desuka?: Are you alright? ::Chotto Matte: Please Wait! ::Oi: Hey ::Hai: Yes :: Ano: Um ::Demo: But ::Iie: No ::Osuwari: Sit ::Gomen Nasai: Sorry :: Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank You! ::Kawaii: Cute ::Aisheteru: I love you :: Sumimasen: Excuse me ::Ja Ne: See Ya! ::Ja Ne Minna: See ya everyone! :: Ohayo: Morning ::Taijiya: Demon exterminator ::Houshi: Monk :: Miko: Priestess ::Inu: Dog ::Youkai: Demon ::Youki: Demon energy :: Okaa-San: mother ::Onee-Chan: Sister ::Oni-Chan: Brother :: Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Moron, ect. ::Teme: B$rd ::Yarou: B$rd :: Kuso: Damn, Shit ::Neko: Cat ::Kitsune: Fox ::Koorime: Ice apparition :: Onna: Woman ::Ningen: Human ::Ningenkai: Human World :: Makai: Demon World ::Reiaki: Spirit World ::Rekai Tantei: Spirit Detectives 


	8. To Be Trained, The Spell, Next Mission

**

* * *

Hello! I've just experienced my FIRST Flame EVER!!!!**

EVIL BITCH 2004-08-12 7 Anonymous

alrighty where to start, first of all mixing two fics was a really stupid idea and second i read this story (inuyasha) like a year ago meaning you stole it! except she wrote waay more then your lazy ass ever will. some people work hard to type these you know.then there is the spelling and grammar mistakes her fic had no mistakes.and whatz with the annoying voting never again:p STOP BLACKMAILING YOUR READERS YOU SHOULD BE THANKFULL THAT THE PERSON WHO REALLY WROTE THIS FIC IS 14 AND CAN'T TRACE YOU THEN SUE YOU! good bye see you in hell (CAUSE I'LL BE IN HEAVEN)stealing is a sin , spazing is not. (ps)you really think i'd give you my email

**First off, who cares if I mixed two different Anime's together? I like it and that's what's important!! :) **

**Second, I DID not steal this idea, I just thought of it all on my own. I have NO ONE to really help me... and so what if I don't write/type a lot? So what?! I'm going to create a LOT of chapters!!! And I never even heard or read anything relatively close to what I have.**

**Yeah, I have grammar mistakes, so? I don't double check.. and its MY right to check or not, AND to post ANYTING at all :)**

**Annoying Voting?!?! Its for the reviewers to choose.... So I don't see a problem there...**

**Black Mailing? It wasn't like I WASN'T going to EVER continue the fic... I was just tired of people not reading the things I put AFTER the chapter... And, I've decided to do the fics, Make it Real and My Scars will be done first ok? Just don't expect them TOO soon....**

**Also, did the person NOT know that I'm ALSO 14 years old? Will I be going to Hell when I haven't ACTUALLY stolen ANYONE's idea?**

**Feh- Oh well.... I don't care, ok I must admit, the first 2 hours I was bitching a lot but, I'm fine with it now.**

**Why? Because the person who actually put that there must be REALLY stupid AND has a lot of time on their hands :)**

**(To the so called EVIL BITCH, Thank You for your nonsense and FALSE review! and if you ACTUALLY read ALL of this... You must be dumber then I thought to even come back to this fic...)**

**

* * *

[Disclaimer:]** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha and all of their charcters. I do own Reike, partially, she is NOT an OC, I only made up HER not who she is SUPPOSE to be. I also own the names and looks, Kaijun Moku Haijyinto, Siren Tamakino, Kiarra Naki, Shinto Kentara, Minasu Hosuko, Settouharu Takahoren, and Inakarei Hatoue (If I add him) I don't own who/what they ACTUALLY are. You'll find out later on in this story!

* * *

Pairings:: 

**(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

**Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 91 =[First]**

**Kagome/Hiei: 65 =[Second]**

**oKagome/Kurama: 12 =[Decided to just make it Both]**

**Kagome shall NOT be with Yusuke, OR Koronue.**

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Sango/Hiei: 44 =[...... . WOAH....] _

_oSango/Kurama: 6 =[???]_

_Sango/Miroku: 15=[Second]_

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hiei/Youko: 51 = [hmmm... this won, but still I need this up]**

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

_Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 66 =[FIRST!, COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!!! VOTE!]_

_Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama: 31 = [2nd!!VOTE!!! Its Both Youko and Suichi]_

**NO Yusuke/Kagome/Sesshoumaru. Sorry All!!!**

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

**Kurama/Sango/Miroku: 40 =[Interesting...]**

_oSango/Miroku/Yukina: 9 = [... OK??!?]_

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section)**

**Kurama/Botan: 40= [Hmmm...Youko and Suichi are in the same package :)]**

**oSess/Botan: 1=[I must say... I kind of like this idea, but it's a bit late, and well, it doen't really match in this fic, but I'll put it in the voting polls.]**

**oInuyasha/Botan: 2=[hmmmmm..... I'll think about that....]**

**oMiroku/Botan: 1=[hmmmmmmm..........]**

**NO Hiei/Botan.**

**

* * *

(Vote for one pair only in this section) **

_Yusuke/Keiko: 51 =[Uhhh...ok? Whatever!!]_

**NO Yusuke/Yukina. Too bad, it seemed REALLY interesting.**

**

* * *

(Vote for Kikyo's Fate!!! Who shall she be killed by?) **

**Inuyasha Stays Alive YAY!!!!!!! I'm happy!  
  
Kikyo is going to DIE but how shall she die? **

**(A)Kills herself? ****(B)Inuyasha kills her for hurting/mocking Kago or because she cased a spell on the shikon shard in his head?ect (C)Kagome kills her? (D)Sesshoumaru kills her for hurting/mocking Kagome ect... (E)Naraku kills her, just because she pisses him off? (F)Gets Killed by her Soul Gatherers ****G)Any others? Suggestions Welcome**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru shall NOT be a brotherly figure to Kagome...

**

* * *

**

Naraku shall be one-sided in love with Kagome/Kikyo both. But ends up not liking Kikyo anymore and goes after Kagome.

**

* * *

**

Kuwabara shall be tortured by Hiei as is NOW!!! :) 

**

* * *

(Vote here if you'd like... its only Yuki/Touy)**

**Yukina/Touya: 17 = [YAY!! Love this!!]**

**Kuwabara Lost in everything... But I feel sorry for him. So he gets an OC!**

**

* * *

(Please vote for this as well, though it'll take a lot of work!)**

_{{{ Alternative Ending: [So, People do read! The votes here are added below] }}}  
_**-Alternative Ending Suggestions? : = **_  
**-(Suggested By: Star Protector Angel, Sesshoumaru/Kagome ONLY, others  
alternated)=35**_

**_-(Suggested By:inudemoness247, Hiei/Kagome ONLY, others alternated)=26_**

**_-(Suggested By Multiple People, Hiei/Kago and Sess/kago, others alternated)=7_**

**-(Greatly said by Kill-all-Flamers-210, ALL ALTERNATED!!!)=42**

**

* * *

Votes for the NEXT story I'm going to work on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**First: Make it Real, Then My Scars, Who Said We Were Weak, The Souls of Our Heros, Our Actual Lives, My Life Ends Here, This has to Be a Dream, Humans Mikos, and Youkai, Heie's Lost Sister, and ummm.. Complete Hidden Truth is Last....**_

_**Not too late to choose but I've already finished the First Chapter of MIR so, Yeah... I'll post it later.**_

**

* * *

Last time in YuYu**-0.0 was Yusuke's and Kurama's expressions. Everyone else didn't even see Hiei. They just thought Kuwabara was acting like usual.. Most couldn't even see the flame even though it would endanger their lives. They just suddenly felt cold and ran inside the school building.

Oh boy...... Has Kazuma Kuwabara done it NOW.......

**Last time in Inuy**- _Sess/Kago/Rin/Jaken/Ah-Un_="Huh? Since when did I ask you that?" asked Kagome, Sesshou raised a brow and noticed that she REALLY didn't know what he was talking about. But then, Kagome's eyes became pupil-less, "Lord Sesshoumaru, please answer MY question...."

_Sang/Miro/Kila/Ship/Kaed=_After about a good thirty minutes. It was almost pitch black, Thank God that the stars were out and see able. Sango and Miroku ran inside Kaede's hut to see a face that neither of them EVER wanted to see....

_Kanna/Kagura/Naraku=_Kanna flinched as he looked at Kagura. She didn't like it that he was hurting her. Kagura was her sister, and she hated that Naraku was trying to get Kagome and Kikyo, he already has Kikyo in his grasp, but Kagome... she had helped her-Kanna 2 months Ago="Hey YOU!!! Get away from Kanna!!" Yelled a very familiar voice, the voice of whom I was just thinking of.

Kagome.........

**

* * *

[Inu—K/S/R/J/A-U]**

Sess could only stare at Kagome, 'What?... Why is she-' "Lord Sesshoumaru, my patience thins... Hurry up and answer the questions. Do you still want the Tetsusaiga?" Said 'Kagome' though her voice was now, seemingly much more mature and cold. Rin suddenly popped up out of no where and said, "Kago-chan!! More food please!!"

Kagome seemed to blanch but then she seemed to snap out of what ever she was in just earlier. She looked at Rin and smiled. "Help yourself Rin!" Rin squealed and ran off again. Then Kagome looked at Sesshou, "Uhhh... what just happened?" Sesshou merely glanced at her. He was confused, that was for sure, not that he'd let anyone know that the Great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands was confused and didn't know the answer to this puzzle. It you could call it that.

"I myself do not know. You suddenly asked again, if I still wanted the Tetsusaiga. But your voice seemed a bit... different. " Kagome looked at him and says, "Eh?!? Really hmm... Earlier, I felt weird and saw a glowing figure. I think it was a woman. Strange though. She looks, familiar. I just can't place it where I-" Before Kagome could finish, Her eyes once again became blank as a red glow erupted from her, it froze everyone except for her and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshou looked around then snapped back at 'Kagome'. "What have you done?" 'Kagome' looked up, but this time her eyes weren't blank but they were green. He also noticed that she was in a different outfit. Not the same exact one earlier, the odd black clothes (Odd to Sesshy) she had on. But it changed into a more Feudal Era-like. Except, it seemed older then that. It was like Midoriko's. No, it WAS Midoriko's That same design and everything.

"I merely froze time my lord." She said as she closed her eyes. "Who are you?" he asked looking at her suspiciously. Her eyes snapped open and said,

"Midoriko... I am Midoriko, I have taken over Kagome's body for a short period of time."

"And why, exactly have you taken over her and how?" Sesshoumaru questioned staring at her more closely.

"Do you know that Kagome is not from this time? She is nearly 500 years into the future (Insert info about the future. Kagome and the well, Inuyasha's story. Midorikos story ect. ect)."

"Then the only reason she could pass through the well was because she was Kikyo's reincarnation and Inuyasha could as well, because he is connected to Kikyo the most? Is this what you are trying to-"

"-And she isn't Kikyo's reincarnation. Just that Kikyo's soul was taken into Kagome... "Said Midoriko ignoring what Sesshoumaru asked and all.

"How did I possess her? Because the Shikon jewel has been in her body long enough for part of my soul that was locked away in the jewel to slowly go into Kagome. Kikyo's soul was taken into her as well. When Kikyo died her soul was locked into the Shikon.

If it had been with her longer. Some of the demons would have gotten to her as well. That is why I revived Mistress Centipede. And made Kagome go to the well. I manipulated everything so that she wouldn't be taken over by the jewel like Kikyo has. She probably had sensed the danger of the jewel. Since every Guardian's time with the jewel in taken off by every three years.

Kikyo was Seventeen years old. And she herself knew it. The danger of having the jewel for another year. That is why she wanted Inuyasha to wish on it. So she'd be free and it would also force Inuyasha to have the burden of the jewel's later problems. Since it wasn't completely her birthday yet. Only the day, not the same time. I had to do what did to save her and the unsuspecting world.

But it seems that I messed up and forgot that Naraku was here. So now, I do not know what to do except train her. Perhaps that way, she'd be able to endure the jewel's corruption when she places it all together once again. I can train her in the elements. Pshycic and Life. Could you teach her the rest? Of course I would like for you to recruit the Three Princesses and Miko in your lands. Kayori the miko of the Pure and Dark Realm, Scythe the Kitsune of the Souless Earth Forest, Mara the Ice Apparition of the Icy Wind Mountains, and Shadow the Dark Flame of Shadows, and princess of the Shadow Realm.

They will probably be the best to also teach her ... of course you shall be teaching her right my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and asked, "Why shall I want to do this for the wench? There is nothing for me to win out of all this..."

"My how wrong you are Sesshoumaru-sama. Do you know that I was the one that put a barrier around the Tetsusaiga? That is the reason why you couldn't touch it with out getting burned and Inuyasha couldn't pull it out. I choose Kagome to be the one to be able to pull it out, but all others with demon blood would basically burn. Though ones with human blood could touch it, yet not pull it out, nor use the sword.

Also, it was Kagome herself that saved herself that day when you attacked her with poison. She had, not knowing it of-course, added some of her miko powers into the Tetsusaiga, causing the blade to transform though slightly, but not to the demon eye, even. It changed right back after the attack was made.

And do to that. Only the one she choose, Inuyasha could wield it. If she were to want you to wield it, it wouldn't matter at all, if the barrier I created was there or not, you would be able to wield it with out getting hurt at all.

Not to mention, the only reason why Inuyasha would turn into a demon with out the tetsusaiga now is because he is without Kagome. It is like hen she sits him. He changes back because it was her to do it. The Tetsusaiga does the same thing, though less dirt-meeting-action. But it seems that Naraku has put a dark miko's power over the Tetsusaiga as well as the rosary around his neck. Kagome has no control over him. But he won't turn into a demon.

Since, now he will follow Kikyo ONLY and can only follow her. As long as Kikyo has power then the sword shall transform for him, oh yes, Kikyo no longer has power to do anything. Kagome's friends have done the job for us. And as long as Naraku lives this shall become a problem. Oh yes, please do tell Kagome that Inuyasha has a shard in the back of his head Naraku did something to it and so, Kagome couldn't sense the darn thing. Not to mention that he was tricked into all of this by Kikyo. Oh!! Yes, the Tetsusaiga. Do not forget to pick that up as well, it should be back at the forest about 2 miles away from the spot Kagome healed your arm.

Also, please take this, (Gives Sesshoumaru a bracelet, its golden with black roses etched into it. With Silver blue writing, that Sesshoumaru could just barely decipher, 'Everlasting World' ) This bracelet shall transfer you to a world were time doesn't exist. No matter now much time you stay there you neither age nor die. Even when you are attacked mercilessly, and are forced to drink poison. Nothing happens. Thought you DO feel pain, you still live.

Also, no matter HOW much time you spend inside of it. The outside world shall stay the same, it would only be one second's time since you had left. And inside of the world, I forgot to mention, are everlasting trees and fruits. No matter how much you eat of the fruits, it shall return and NEVER de-cay or whatever... And everything there shall remain pure, the water, no matter if you've bathed in it or not. It shall instantly be cleaned and drinkable. Weapons shall be provided.

As well as everything else you all might need. You MUST train Kagome. Or else... (sighs) Things shall get VERY complicated.. OH, looks like all of my time is up...

Please do as I say before everything shall repeat it's self. Good Bye My Lord, until next time, if there is a next time."

As Midoriko finished. Kagome came back. Though Sesshoumaru now was confused, 'What did she mean by... repeat it's self?' But quickly threw the thought a side as Kagome looked up at him. "Uhhh... what? I heard most of that conversation with Midoriko. But, what did she say about Inuyasha and the shard? Where is it? And how was it that I couldn't sense it? I heard everything else though about how you needed to train me and all."

Sesshou looked at her and said, "In the back of his head, and Naraku did something to it, what and how he did it, I know not. About your training... I merely guess that I will. In exchange for the Tetsusaiga of course. Since Inuyasha shall not be able to use it anymore. And get some rest. We travel the first thing when the sunrises."

Kagome cringed at the thought. It must be 2:00 am in the morning right now. Meaning the sun will rise in just a few hours. But not knowing were she was in the world, it could actually be any minute. Wasting no time at all. She grabbed Rin. Took a bath in a nearby stream in the village and put away everything. Then went right off to dream land after tucking Rin in.

**

* * *

[Inu—S/M/K/S/K]**

**No way...** was what everyone thought as they looked at the face of non other than KIKYO. 'What the hell is she doing HERE of ALL places!??!' thought Sango as she felt her anger boil. Then she turned quickly to see if Kaede was still alive and then noticed, Kikyo still needed the support of her soul gatherers just to stand.

"What the HELL are you doing here K-I-K-Y-O?!?!" Sango yelled at the immobilized Tainted Miko as she said her name with clear hate in it. Kikyo merely took a glance at Sango and the rest of them and scoffed. "To get the spell off of course, though your timing is VERY hateful, I didn't even get to ask my dear sister to help me-"

This time Miroku came up to her and slapped her. "How could you do this when YOU yourself probably know that something bad might happen to your sister?! Do you want her to DIE?!?!" Once Miroku finished. Sango and the others were confused as Kikyo smirked. "Houshi-sama? What do you mean by that? How could she have known when she didn't read the scroll?"

"I can see it, she has the OTHER scroll. Do you know the actual reason I dropped the scroll? Because right as I opened it, I saw it, I saw her and the scroll, and HOW she got it as well. She got the scroll from Tsubaki's master long ago. Their WAS only ONE copy but. My grandfather also knew him. So he let someone outside of the family see it. They were good friends I presume. And did you see the blank part on the scroll? The smudged part? That is a spot where Kikyo herself touched HER scroll. Whatever happens to that scroll happens to this one. And vice-versa. So nothing will be missed."

"There was also a big blank spot separating the Theory and what my family and ancestors wrote their info in. Kikyo took off something. The part where ... I don't know... I can't remember, the last time I actually read it, I was 5 years old and even then I didn't read the whole thing, and I haven't opened it since."

Well, I did tonight, but, I don't know anymore... I just won't forgive you Kikyo... You are WILLING to sacrifice your little sister for an EXPERIMENT... am I right?! Your planning on Naraku to break the spell! That way, he won't be able to kill you... Am I right?!?" Miroku said VERY angrily.

But Sango and the rest were confused on everything that he said. When he was talking earlier, it only seemed that he was talking in a conversation only Kikyo and himself understood. To the others it sounded like mumbles and he kept saying odd things that they didn't understand, but it was in normal language. So they could understand it, yet NOT understand their meaning. It was confusing.

But they stopped trying to understand the meaning when Kikyo laughed such an ear splitting sound. It sounded loud, evil and really irritating. "Yes I was planning everything, and if my sister DID refuse. I would steal her soul. That stupid Red Soul Gatherer was a very irritating one. But now I have a whole army of them!! They could steal souls right from a mere walking mortal, or even demons. AHAHAHAHAaaaa.... I could kill you all with a mere command. Did you know that Kanna's mirror is made of the them? The design is from its blood, the reflection part, its eyes. And--"

Shippo stepped up, though he was still a little cautious of the Tainted Miko, "Ar... are you su-sure you ca-can even control th-them?!!? You have NO MORE POWER LEFT!! And you can't even stand!!" But he squealed in fright when she quickly snapped her head in his direction and glared. So he immediately ran behind Sango. And slowly peaked out. But quickly put his head back so that he couldn't see her.

Kikyo's glare was still set on the poor kitsune. But Sango got incredibly pissed and said, "STUP STARING AT SHIPPO!!! And also, what are you planning on NOW Kikyo-" But before she finished. Kikyo left right away. With the help of her soul gatherers of course. She must have seen Sango slowly getting her weapon so she retreated. "The coward..." said surprising from Miroku.

Kaede then blinked and said, "Aye.. Miroku? Sango? Do ye know what has happened to me? The last thing I remember is being in the forest looking for herbs- Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku and Sango both tensed and Shippo just burst into tears. But Miroku immediately regained composer and said, "Lady Kaede, we must complete something immediately!!"

Kaede looked around confusedly but saw the determined look on Miroku's face and slwly nodded her head. 'What has happened to Miroku? He seems ... different, and more serious in his mission. I believe. And what has happened to Kagome and Inuyasha? Could they be in some sort of trouble? Or- ' But she was cut off from her thoughts as Shippo yelled out, "Lady Kaede please hurry!! Were already out here!!"

Kaede shook her head as she went out and saw that Miroku had drawn something in the sand.

An inu and behind it was a fan in the West, A wolf in the South, a kitsune in the East. And a weapon like Kohaku's crossed over a mirror in the North.

And right in the middle, looked like The Shikon Jewel and a Cresent Moon crossed over with the Kanji for Family was inside the Shikon Jewel. Sango looked at his work. It had great detail The dog looked like Sesshoumaru in his demon form except the makings were slightly different, the Cresent was the other way, and it had three jagged stripes that kissed it's cheeks. The wolf looked like one of Koga's except it was thinner and had a VERY long tail. The Kiktsune looked like Shippo's father(Like on the pelt that Maten of the Thunder Brothers had on, that was Shippo's father, and it was more, Alive looking.)

The mirror looked a bit too much like Kanna's and the weapon like Kohaku's, Then on to the sides of it, The North West Side had a boomerang like Sango's Then to the North East, It had astaff like Miroku's. South West was a Neko, South East was another Neko. But it looked different from the first. They were outside of the 4 demons. But not by much. Then on top of the North Mirror/Weapon was like a thunder rod. Like Souten's actually except it looked a bit more like Hitens. It was TOO detailed.

Kaede herself couldn't help but question, "Miroku, why have you drawn this? I can understand the Dog demon, though it doesn't look like Sesshoumaru entirely, though the others, I do not understand this at all." Kaede stopped questioning him when Miroku looked up and told Shippo to go to the fox. Sango to the boomerang, Kilala to the neko in the South West. He himself to the staff, and Kaede to go to the center.

(Yes the drawings are HUGE!! And everything points to a particular place.) In the South was Koga and his pals. And Souten was in the North flying on a cloud. Naraku along with Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku are in a castle in the North. Inuyasha was in the West still. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were somewhere close to the center, yet still in the West. And a neko named Kirra (Key-ra) male, was in the South East.

Then Miroku took out a blank scroll and made a six point star like design crossing over the drawings with the North tip slightly higher then the rest so it touched Souten's Picture. Then The scroll seemed to come alive. They glowed green as words appeared on it, It still glowed, The words, were what made the scroll glow, small lights radiated off of it as it slowly started from the bottem, and slowly moved in one line tracing the star. Then it split into two forming the whole thing.

Then Miroku read it starting from were he first started putting the scroll down and were the words first appeared. Everything he read disappeared s he quickened his pace.

To be placed in Oblivion

No one made this choice themselves

Lock away motion

Lock away all emotions

Place this curse on The One

Unworthy of living

Unworthy of breathing

Not made to walk this Earth

Mistakes are not forgotten

Mistakes are not suppose to happen

Be banned from this world

Live in a world of Oblivion

Live in a World we call Hell

Burn

Burn, and never awake from this so called torture

Paralyzed with fear

Paralyzed with regret

Be powerless

Be worthless

Be nothing more then a mere weak insect

No one shall look at you

No one shall love you

No one shall acknowledge you

No one shall see you

No one will care you even exist at all

Die

Cry

Do whatever you want...

You can NOT escape this life

You can not escape anything worse then death

You won't even be able to forget your Sins

Your Sins of coming back to this world

Your Sins of creating our unbalanced life

Your Sins of hurting

Your Sins of Taking

Your Sins of Loving once again

You do not belong here

So you are to be punished

Punished and made into nothing more

Then a doll

A toy that can only hope that someone would

Notice them

To move them

To see them

Go away... GO AWAY TO YOUR OBLIVION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[How was that?!? I made it up!! Just now too, sorry But I just thought of something at the top of my mind, and I guess it sort of makes sense...]

As Miroku finished there was a VERY bright glow as all of them could hear screams.

One from Kikyo

One from Naraku

One from Inuyasha

One from... Kagome ...

**

* * *

[Inu—N/K/K- Kanna's POV]**

_Kagome? How, and why is it Kagome? Ah... THE SHARD!! She must have sensed it! Since, I'm not in the area of Naraku's barrier. But why is she helping me? She must be after the jewel shard._

_Just as I thought of all his, Kagome shot two arrows at the demon killing it. Then she got the jewel shard that the demon had. "Are you ok Kanna?"_

_I was taken a back. Was she concerned about me?! No, she's trying to trick me.. Like she had with Kagura. With her little goodie goodie acts she manipulates them. Yes that's what she probably does. Now Sister Kagura only talks about her and Lord Sesshoumaru. I don't know what she sees in her._

_All I see is a very confusing puzzle. I don't get it at all!_

"_Kanna?" Kagome once again said. I could see very clear emotions coming from her eyes. No!! she's trying to draw me in!! So I turned my head and noticed that I had a few scratches on my legs. More accurately, my kimono had a few holes in it, and blood was coming out... How did they get there though? ... maybe ... maybe when I was walking in those bus—_

_What I saw amazed me. Kagome looked at my scratches and got out a handkerchief. I flinched as she touched me and pulled my kimono up a little so she could see the wounds.. She then grabbed something her odd pack, then she said "Hold still this might sting a little..." I almost screamed in pain as the stuff touched me but it quickly stopped after she blew on it with care._

_Then she wrapped the handkerchief around my wound and pulled my kimono back down. Then she smiled at me. I blushed and looked down. No one ever treated me like this before. Only sister Kagura treated me fairly. Along with Kohaku. But everyone else was so cruel. And Hakudoushi was weird, and everyone else scared me to Hell._

[Is it Hakudoushi? I never saw the whole thing, but I know that Hakudoushi appears later in the anime.]

h t t p : w w w . i n u – y a s h a . t h e m o o n . c o. u k / n / h a k u d o u s h i . p h p

[Also, OF-COURSE without ANY spaces Those are pictures of Hakudoushi and all others...]

"_Why did you help me? And how did you find me?" I asked. She seemed taken a back that I spoke but, who could blame her? I hardly talked to anyone, It was only usually with Kagura that I talked. She smiled again and said, "I found you because of the shard in your mirror, and I helped you because I can tell that you, like Kagura, hate being Naraku's tools. So, your probably only following his orders right? I bet that you didn't want to actually kill all those people..."_

_Surprised... That's what I was. I uncharacteristically hugged her and cried._

_After about five minutes my tears stopped and I gave the shard to her. I watched as she amazingly purified it. All she did was touch it too._

_She smiled and gave me one last hug. She heard her name being called and said her good byes to me. "She you Kanna, and make sure Naraku doesn't know about this. Can you hide the scent? I don't know how, but I hopw you can. And don't worry! I'll save you, Kaura and Kohaku too! OH! Tell Kagura I said Hi!"_

_I myself smiled, only after she called sit and I heard a loud boom noise did I smile. Then I looked at the mirror, I quickly made it crack in many spots so it would seem that Inuyasha had already taken it. And I had left was the mirror. Then I saw Kagome's arrow. It was still inside. I took it out and made a duplicate. No one, not even Naraku knows that I can duplicate things._

_I stored the arrow away and made it seem that I was overpowered by Kagome's arrow. I hid the scent and went back to Naraku's Castle. Why didn't Kagome ask where Naraku's Castle was? ... She is too kind hearted and she doesn't want to use..._

_I mused, maybe, she seems too nice to use me, or Kagura._

_When I got back to Naraku's castle. I had my head low and 'looked' ashamed infront of Naraku. "You've failed?" "...yes..." "Kanna... Where did you get that handkerchief?" I nearly gasped, I had completely forgotten about it!!... I'm sorry Kagome..._

"_It's mine..." said Kagura. I was shocked but didn't show it. Why is she... Thank you sister..._

"_Yours? Then why does Kanna have it?" asked Naraku, very suspiciously. "I gave it to her, she must have used it to cover her wound" "...Leave..." _Naraku said, satisfied with the answer yet still slightly suspicious. He had found out that Kanna could cover her scent. So that didn't puzzle him why he couldn't smell her scent, or the scent on the handkerchief. But shy did she do it is what Naraku wanted to know.

_I and Kagura left immediately. "Its Kagome's am I right?" asked Kagura. I was shocked but looked up and said, "yes..." Kagura smiled and said, "Let me guess, she got you with a smile, a hug and the words "I promise to save you" or something like that right? She got me the same way. But I'm happy. I hope I can see her again. What about you Kanna?_

"_Yes... I want to see her again, but, not as enemies, as...... Friends..." Then I smiled at Kagurs. She was also shocked but she smiled back, "We better go now. And keep alive, and Keep Naraku from knowing about any of this." "Yes... We must. Otherwise, Naraku might use us as bait for her... And I wouldn't like that at all..."_

_Not At All..._

**(Back to the Present at Naraku's Keep)**

Naraku had just screamed. Kagura slowly looked at him as he came back apart. "What?!? ... What happened?!?!" Kanna flinched and slowly looked up. His body seemed even more apart then before. His hold on Kagura loosened completely and she fell to the floor. She looked at Kanna and they both nodded. This was the perfect chance to get away.

So Kagura used her other ability, An ability like Kanna, Naraku hadn't known of. She healed herself and ran...

Kagura and Kanna ran as Naraku was occupied. But then, demon parts shot out at them. Kanna still at full power, used the arrow that she had saved. She duplicated it and sent multiple arrows at the body parts. She smiled as they purified the parts. How? Because there was still purification power on the original arrow.

Since Kanna's mirror sort of froze time inside of it. The arrow was basically frozen in one spot and kept all of its original power. But since it wasn't released right at her. She could use its power still. And since she could duplicate. The power on the arrow never deceased. She had unlimited amounts of purifying arrows now, at least unlimited until she ran out of strength, but since she hardly EVER uses her power. She had enough to take down a million demons.

But, that was just it. Naraku had been MADE of OVER a million demons. So she kept using the arrows until they got out of the castle which Kagura would take over. As they ran. They saw Kohaku, it seems that he had just wanted to know what all the noise was about. Knowing that one of Kagome's 'arrows' could break any spell/barrier ect. She got one and hit the spot where Kohaku's shard was.

The Jewel Shard purified surprisingly as Kohaku regained conscious and looked around confusedly. "Come on... Are you coming with us or not? We don't have much time!!" Kohaku just followed, not knowing anything else to do. Then they reached a door. A door where their hearts were held, well, memories for Kohaku. But they entered and saw...

Thousands of jars and such all over the room. And things that looked like eggs all over the room. When Kagura stepped forward. They all burst and out came an child of Naraku's.With not much time or energy, they fought blindly. Careful not to destroy any of the jars. But Kagura gave up, and used the Dance of the Dragon and destroyed over half of the jars. This, also, destroyed the half that we haven't fought yet.

As Kanna fired arrows. She didn't see one of the demons. It passed in between shadows so she didn't see it, since she was getting the bigger and flying demons. When the demon emerged from her shadow, "Kanna! Watch out!" she turned and her eyes widened in shock. But luckily. Kohaku sliced through it with his weapon.

"Are you ok Kanna?" She nodded but saw another demon behind him and pulled him down. Threw and arrow and ducked down as a swarm of Saimyoushou (Those Poisonous Insects Naraku gave to Sesshoumaru before though it means something else.) appeared and were buzzing around the room.

Kohaku blushed slightly as he saw Kanna on him but saw them. Three jars. One White, Red, and Green. "Kagura!! There over there!!!" Kagura saw them and quickly grabbed the jars. Then they ran out of the room. Kohaku quickly closed the doors, It would keep them in there. He somehow knew it would. You can only get in once without Naraku, but not be able to get out. Unless... Something... He couldn't remember.

But they got out, Kagura quickly plucked the two feathers from her hair and threw them up. One held, Kanna, and Kohaku. The other Kagura herself resided. They headed for Kaede's village immediately. Hoping that they could be safe there.

**

* * *

[YYH]**

All that Yusuke and Kurama thought was, 'He's dead now... The poor moronic fool.' Hiei's eyes continued to glow red. Then pounced on Kuwabara and pulled out his katana. Yusuke deciding, it'd be best to cut in now yells out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKIN' WRONG WITH YOU KUWABARA!?!?!?!?!??!!?" questioned Yusuke who was deciding between laughing his head off or be even MORE freaked out then earlier for Kuwabara kissing Hiei. Yusuke looked between Hiei, who was just pulled off of Kuwabara by Kurama, and Kuwabara who was scared shitless.  
  
"YOU DISGUSTING UGLY BABOON!!! I Swear I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" yelled Hiei was he struggled out of Kurama's grasp. Though he failed miserably, at least no one (other then the whole team) saw what had happened. School or 'Ningen Torture Facility' hadn't started yet, they WERE at Sairaiyuuki High, with Hiei in a Sakura Tree. Though Kuwabara suddenly popped up out of nowhere and started to hug everyone who was already at school.

The poor foolish moron.

**(In Reikai)**

It was dark. All you could see was a TV screen and a VCR with a tape inside. A girl with blue hair stared in horror at what was happening. And then a toddler with a JR. on his forehead sighed and looked back at the screen.

There was a girl with short raven hair on the screen and she had blue eyes. She was bleeding in five spots as she was seemingly protecting a demon behind her. Or actually two was more like it. It was-

But they never saw it because the lights went on revealing Koenma and Botan glaring at the ogre named George, who had messed up everything. Koenma immediately stopped the tape before it got even more ruined. "ARGH!! OGRE!!! Look what you did!!! Now this tape'll be messed up now!! Don't you know that the light messes this particular tape up?!?! What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" yelled Koenma as he sucked on his pacifier non stop.

"So-Sorry sir, But I think I've found the girl on the screen's 'Reincarnation'!!!!!" Koenma quickly snatched the papers George was holding as his eyes widened. "Her name is K-" "BOTAN!!!!! GO TO YUSUKE'S SCHOOL AND DRAG YUSUKE AND THE OTHERS HERE IF YOU HAVE TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GET THEM HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Botan flinched with fright at his tone of voice. But quickly nodded and flew out of the room. She would have made a portal. But something or SOMEONE was messing around with the weather lately in the Spirit World. Everything was scrambled up. The other Ferry girls unfortunately were pretty much lost somewhere by trying to take their chances with the portals.

As she got out of the Palace like Place She was immediately soaked to the bone. She could barely fly. "Oh no... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" As a thunder bolt struck her and she fell through the clouds. She was nearly unconscious, but she had no choice but to create a portal and end up anywhere but as a pile of splattered things on the ground.

Where she ended up surprised her...

**

* * *

I know I said that the OC's would appear in this chapter... But I can't ... So instead it'll be in the next chapter ok?!?! I hope this is long enough! And doesn't have TOO much mistakes... Can anyone be my editor? Do they call them muses??**

**I don't know... So if anyone wants to, please email me., Look at my Look up ok? :)**

**THANKS!**

**

* * *

Reviews::**

**inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez****:** Pocky?!?! Did you two just say Pocky?!!? Once again, sorry, but I ONLY added 14, I won't be adding anymore, just one at a time, unless you wanna get your friends or what ever together and get more votes for the pair... Also, Consider the Alternative endings. It might do us some good :) Actually if would sort of help u, not me... DRATS! :)

**Kel-Chan:** Thank You so Much for voting and Reviewing to my fic!! I'm glad that you like my fic, and I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Thekitt:** Hmmmm... interesting choices. I really do hope that you liked my fic and shall continue reading it!

**azn.viet****:** I'll try to Update Sooner, so Sorry for the inconvenience... I'm FAR too lazy.

**Terra Mecca Solace****:** O.O;;;; ummm... your starting to scare me. Oh well, atleast Sesshoumaru is STILL in the lead right?!?! Ahahahahaha..... O.o You really are scarring me though... o.O

**chibi kuro inuyokia****:** Really?! School started already for you? That does suck. Thank You so VERY much for your compliment on my fic. Alright, hope you liked this chapter! Bye!

**Saphira:** Me? I'm going to be a Freshmen next year!! Oh boy, High School here I come... Thanx for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! And aren't FAR too confused on the OC's

**Amped-Chaos****:** School sux, they should burn them all down and teach ONLY the ones who want to learn... and the right subjects too. Like, what if you want a job that has NOTHING to do with English? Or Algebra?!? MY GOSH!! Some of this stuff could REALLY be usless!!! :)

**AniMegurl:** They just met, SORT-Of.... But she won't stay for long ... sorry, but I hope you'll understand this fic later on...

**SilverShadow:** Thanks for voting! I hope you liked this chapter!!

**Sessh's BabyGrl****:** BAD GIRL!!!!! Your not first!!!!! Oh well, good enough, whatever, so I hope you liked the chapter AND, SORRY for not adding the characters yet, I just thought that I should cut it off and add it to the next chapter, which should be up in about three days or so.

**lildevil0644:** Hmmmm.... I'll work on those two fics, don't expect them any time SOON though, but I'll do them :)

**AzNgUrL22**: Thanks for voting! I hope you'll continue to read my fic!

**MizuiroSnow:** hmmmmmm really? You like those two? Well, I guess I could work on them, but don't expect them RIGHT away ok? Alrighty then. I hope you liked this chapter and shall Stick with it.

**Korritoma****:** HI!! I added 6x for you and your friends to those ok? Alright and I hope you liked this story!

**Atsume**: So you like My Scars? Hmmm... I'll try to do that one.. Though don't expect it soon :) Sorry... :(

**GoldenKitsuneHime13****:** Thank you for voting and all, and I agree no one does want Kikyo... I hope you liked this chapter!!! :)

**Snowbrat:** hmmm ok, it might take a while though... SORRY!

**Kasia**: LOl... I donno if I want to make them ALL Hiei/Kagome... But I promise I'll have a few of them out ok :)

**inudemoness247**: sorry but I thought this chapter sucked :) So school already started for you? That sux oh well, I promise, you get to be in the fic, In the NEXT chapter.. Is it long enough? I hope so... This chapter seemed boring, but it had hints of who and who shall be paired together, thought... One or two you'll have to wait and find out :)

**Sukera**: Yeah... still doin the voting thingy... :) All the way until the Tenth Chappie! And what do u mean by can't finish now? ??? (thinks hard) ACK!! MY HEAD!!! No more thinking for me!! XX

**starangel4899**: Thanx for voting you know?! But... (cries) no review... oh wellz, I'm happy! I hope you liked the chappie, though it sux... BADLY... I had writer's block!! (No not really but in some parts... yes...)

**Chibes**: That's it? That's all your voting for? (Looks at my voting thingy) oh... ok nevermind... And also, You'll find out the answer to you questions in the next chapter... I hope... :D

**Kazetaka no Yume**: Yeah... I guess it will :) But then again... hmmm... I donno. I hope I'm up for the job!!!

**Cena**: hmmmm... I don't understand really but I added one for Kag/Hiei... I hope that what you meant o.O

**BloodLasts4ever**: Thanx for voting and, YOU DO READ WHAT I TYPE ON HERE!!! YAY! Goodie, well anyways, thanx for the awesome review! I hope you've liked this pathetic excuse for a chapter... I must say that I think it sux... oh well, I THINK the next chapter'll be better!! I can only hope my brain continues to work until then!

**

* * *

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING!

* * *

**

A few Japanese words that I might use::  
  
Daijobu Desuka?: Are you alright? ::Chotto Matte: Please Wait! ::Oi: Hey ::Hai: Yes :: Ano: Um ::Demo: But ::Iie: No ::Osuwari: Sit ::Gomen Nasai: Sorry :: Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank You! ::Kawaii: Cute ::Aisheteru: I love you :: Sumimasen: Excuse me ::Ja Ne: See Ya! ::Ja Ne Minna: See ya everyone! :: Ohayo: Morning ::Taijiya: Demon exterminator ::Houshi: Monk :: Miko: Priestess ::Inu: Dog ::Youkai: Demon ::Youki: Demon energy :: Okaa-San: mother ::Onee-Chan: Sister ::Oni-Chan: Brother :: Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Moron, ect. ::Teme: B$rd ::Yarou: B$rd :: Kuso: Damn, Shit ::Neko: Cat ::Kitsune: Fox ::Koorime: Ice apparition :: Onna: Woman ::Ningen: Human ::Ningenkai: Human World :: Makai: Demon World ::Reiaki: Spirit World ::Rekai Tantei: Spirit Detectives


	9. CONFUSION!

**IMPORATANT!!!!!! **

**THIS IS THE LAST TIME FOR VOTING!!!! I ACCEPT 100X!!! NO MORE THEN 100X!!!!!!!!**

**AND YOU ONLY GET TO VOTE FOR ONE THING COMPLETELY!!!**

**You CAN SPLIT UP YOU 100X Like**

**Sess/Kago 50x**

**Sango/Hiei 25x**

**Kurama/Sango/Miroku 5x**

**Hiei/Kago/Sess 2x**

**Kurama/Botan 5x**

**Alternate Pairings, Sess/Kago ONLY Others Alternated 10x**

**FOR KIKYO'S DEATH IT IS UNLIMITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So You can want her to one way for an UNLIMITED amount, **

**One Million, a billion, Trillion, I don't care...**

**(If you have NOT paid attention to this it is YOUR loss I WILL NOT make exceptions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**THIS IS IT!! THE FINAL DEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Not to Mention, **

**there WILL be questions at the end of this chapter**

**So save them, they shall be answered later in the chapters**

**Don't bug me about them, **

**Cause I won't tell you anyways,**

**You will just have to wait like everyone else to **

**find out what's happening.**

**I promise you'll probably have all of your answer's**

**Later, though some, might not,**

**You'll have to wait though**

**Just PLEASE**

**DON'T BUG ME ABOUT ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO QUESTIONS!!!!**

**That's final!!!!**

**Did You**

**Read Above ?? **

**If You**

**Haven't, **

**Do So**

**NOW!!!!!**

**Otherwise Its**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOUR LOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

**V **

****

* * *

DID YOU READ UP THERE?!?!?!!

* * *

****

**[Disclaimer:]** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Inuyasha and all of their characters. I do own Reike, partially, she is NOT an OC, I only made up HER not who she is SUPPOSE to be. I also own the names and looks, Kaijun Moku Haijyintou, Siren Tamakino, Kiarra Naki, Shinto Kentara, Minasu Hosuko, Settouharu Takahoren, and Inakarei Hatoue Killa Niko ECT. I don't own who/what they ACTUALLY are. You'll find out later on in this story!

* * *

Pairings:: 

**Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 105**

**Kagome/Hiei: 66**

**Sango/Hiei: 46 **

**Sango/Miroku: 20**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hiei/Youko: 54**

**Hiei/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 70**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Kurama: 37**

**Kurama/Sango/Miroku: 42 **

**Sango/Miroku/Yukina: 10**

**Kurama/Botan: 41**

**

* * *

(Please vote for this as well, though it'll take a lot of work!)**

_{{{ Alternative Ending: [So, People do read! The votes here are added below] }}}  
_**-Alternative Ending Suggestions? : = **_  
**-(Suggested By: Star Protector Angel, Sesshoumaru/Kagome ONLY, others  
alternated)=37**_

_**-(Suggested By:inudemoness247, Hiei/Kagome ONLY, others alternated)=26**_

_**-(Suggested By Multiple People, Hiei/Kago and Sess/kago, others alternated)=8**_

**-(Greatly said by Kill-all-Flamers-210, ALL ALTERNATED!!!)=43**

**

* * *

(Vote for Kikyo's Fate!!! Who shall she be killed by?)  
  
Kikyo is going to DIE but how shall she die? **

**(A)Kills herself?: 0**

**(B)Inuyasha kills her for hurting/mocking Kago or because she cased a spell on the shikon shard in his head?ect : 0 **

**(C)Kagome kills her? : 2**

**(D)Sesshoumaru kills her for hurting/mocking Kagome ect... : 1**

**(E)Naraku kills her, just because she pisses him off? :0**

**(F)Gets Killed by her Soul Gatherers **

**G)Any others? Suggestions Welcome**

**All the OCs torture her and Kagome does the finishing blow:: 1**

**

* * *

SOME RESULTS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sesshoumaru shall NOT be a brotherly figure to Kagome...

Naraku shall be one-sided in love with Kagome/Kikyo both. But ends up not liking Kikyo anymore and goes after Kagome.

Kuwabara shall be tortured by Hiei as is NOW!!! :)

Kuwabara Lost in everything... But I feel sorry for him. So he gets an OC!

NO Hiei/Botan.

NO Miroku/Botan

NO INuyasha/Botan

Inuyasha STAYS ALIVE.

Kagome shall NOT be with Yusuke, OR Koronue. OR Kurama,

NO Sango/Kurama

NO Yusuke/Kagome/Sesshoumaru.

NO Yusuke/Yukina

Yukina/Touya

Yusuke/Keiko

**

* * *

Votes for the NEXT story I'm going to work on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**First: Make it Real, Then My Scars, Who Said We Were Weak, The Souls of Our Heros, Our Actual Lives, My Life Ends Here, This has to Be a Dream, Humans Mikos, and Youkai, Heie's Lost Sister, and ummm.. Complete Hidden Truth is Last....**_

_**Not too late to choose but I've already finished the First Chapter of MIR so, Yeah... I'll post it later.**_

**

* * *

**

[IMPORATANT!!!!!!]

**IMPORATANT!!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME FOR VOTING!!!! I ACCEPT 100X!!! NO MORE THEN 100X!!!!!!!!**

**AND YOU ONLY GET TO VOTE FOR ONE THING COMPLETELY!!!**

**You CAN SPLIT UP YOU 100X Like**

**Sess/Kago 50x**

**Sango/Hiei 25x**

**Kurama/Sango/Miroku 5x**

**Hiei/Kago/Sess 2x**

**Kurama/Botan 5x**

**Alternate Pairings, Sess/Kago ONLY Others Alternated 10x**

**FOR KIKYO'S DEATH IT IS UNLIMITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(If you have NOT paid attention to this it is YOUR loss I WILL NOT make exceptions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**THIS IS IT!! THE FINAL DEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have posted this above AS WELL!!!! Too Make sure You've READ THIS!!!**

**Not to Mention, **

**there WILL be questions **

**at the end of this chapter**

**So save them, they shall be answered later in the chapters**

**Don't bug me about them, **

**Cause I won't tell you anyways,**

**You will just have to wait like everyone else to **

**find out what's happening.**

**I promise you'll probably have all of your answer's**

**Later, though some, might not,**

**You'll have to wait though**

**Just PLEASE**

**DON'T BUG ME ABOUT ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO QUESTIONS!!!!**

**That's final!!!!**

**

* * *

Also, Because of that, I'm making this chapter EXTRA long! I hope you people are HAPPY!**

**

* * *

[Inuyasha- Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un]**

**(Kagome's Dream)**

She saw Midoriko, "Kagome? It is time I started a little bit on your training" "In my dream?" asked Kagome looking a little confused. "Yes, have you forgotten that I, am part of your soul now?" Kagome shook her head as a no. Midoriko suddenly disappeared with a scenery change. From once nothing but white, to a lush deep forest.

The forest felt comforting, and reassuring. It was so realistic, The birds chirped, butterflies and animals all around. On the ground were beautiful flowers. They circled three trees. One looked like the God Tree, then another tree, the smallest one, was on the right and a little farther away from her looked like a tree she had seen some where when she was at a park. (Didn't add that part yet... Don't worry answers come SOON!!)

The Second Largest was to the left and also father away from her, and the same distance as the smallest, it was the same tree where Inuyasha had cornered her. Also, when she saw Sesshoumaru and not to mention had a power burst, which she still couldn't remember.

Midoriko then appeared on a large rock sniffing a flower silently. "Midoriko? May I ask, Did you take control of me during the time at that when I was at the Second Largest Tree like that one over there, after Sesshoumaru glared at me?" Midoriko looked up and smiled, "I did, for a second I had asked him if he had wanted the Tetsusaiga. Then he got injured and your power over whelmed me. It gave me full access so I used the thoughts you wanted to do, used your power and purified the demons."

"So it wasn't my power at all? So, It was all you. I can't believe that it had happened. I remember absolutely nothing!" said Kagome feeling slightly disappointed. "It was all your power alone, I had merely guild it. If I wasn't the one who was in control at the time, you might have destroyed the forest as well, but I'm sure it wouldn't have touched Rin, Jaken, or Sesshoumaru. So do not feel ashamed Kagome, you would only need training, from the right people." Said Midoriko softly as she motioned for Kagome to come and take a seat next to her, on another rock, slightly smaller then her's.

Kagome looked at her calmly as she sat down. "Your power is growing rapidly. That is why WE must train you. Now then, about your training, I have said, I shall be teaching you the arts of Psychic and Life. Life shall grant you the power of healing and purity. Psychic shall help you endure ANY mind tricks or any one who might want to peer into your mind. As of many other things, yet I shall explain this later, But for now we sha--"

**(END DREAM)**

Before Midoriko had finished, before any training or more explanations could be made, Kagome had screamed like the Shikon shards were jabbed into her suddenly. She woke from her peaceful slumber and would-have-been in a training session if it weren't for this awful pain, she also woke Rin and the others in the process. Rin was worried, Sesshoumaru and the others came in, he just stared at her. Jaken was smiling. And Ah-Un was currently hitting the toad... or imp... whatever the heck it was... Kagome ran out of the hut immediately. Followed by everyone else.

But Rin was tired and she barely made it out of the room's door until she went back to bed a slept, thinking all of this was a dream. Kagome then collapsed to the ground. Kagome had a very thin line of sweat on her forehead as she twisted and turned. Then she suddenly bolted up right away, her eyes slightly glowing a brighter blue then before. Facing the same spot that Miroku and the others had chanted the spell and all. She cringed and frowned.

She then turned to the spot where Kikyo had just reached. Which was the same spot that Inuyasha was at. Now they weren't in the Western Lands anymore more to the South West, but never the less. Kagome stared long and hard. She could here Naraku scream along with Kikyo. What confused her was that Inuyasha had also screamed. She felt like her head was about to break or something. Midoriko seemed to tell her to fight something, 'But what is it that I'm suppose to be fighting?'

'And.... why? Why can I hear these screams? And what's this awful pain in my side?!' Then she saw it. An image. Kikyo was pulling Inuyasha's soul out to save herself. That evil conniving witch. She didn't care about ANYONE but HERSELF!! Kagome's eyes narrowed. She was indeed STILL confused. Her head seemed to hurt more as she tried to think, then she felt all cold inside, like her soul was resenting something. Yet she still felt them...

She turned to the direction of Sesshoumaru's Castle, though all she saw was a blur she weakly said..."Shards... Three of them, coming... really fast.." Before she fainted. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground he wondered why he had even bothered, he should just kill her and, 'Don't think about it My Lord, I SUGGEST that you turn to the West!' 'Midoriko...how did you...' 'No time!!' Sesshoumaru could no longer sense her presence so he stared in the direction Kagome was sensing jewel shards.

Sesshoumaru put her down close by just be safe, he'll listen to Midoriko, after all, he would be able to get the Tetsusaiga as well as something to do rather then baby-sit Rin or tend to his Lands forever. He then relaxed as he recognized the scent and energy radiating from the direction. It was Michiko, one of his most loyal servants/generals/keeper of the castle when he wasn't there, around. Only Second to Jaken, as a servant. She had Long black hair that was let down and reached her thighs. She had green eyes and one black stripe on her right cheek.

She had silver 'eye shadow' and was wearing an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru's but she had a green and black sash instead of yellow and blue. She also had a blue crescent on the spot where Sesshoumaru was suppose to have the red flower design. She had pointed ears, but no tail. She was flying rapidly on a yellow cloud to his spot. She was holding something in her hands as she suddenly spotted him and sped up even more.

When she reached him, she immediately bowed down and handed the scroll that she had in her hands to her Lord, with her head facing the ground, with her eyes closed and she had her left knee on the ground while the other was up. She was calm and yet looked slightly unsteady slightly, green electricity surged from her fingers. She wasn't feeling too happy at all.

"Get up...and you may speak if the matter is important." said Sesshoumaru, though he didn't really need to say the last part, hence he knew that the loyal Inu wouldn't do anything ... stupid, unlike his retainer, Jaken. Michiko slowly got up and faced Lord Sesshoumaru, "My Lord, The North Lord and Lady have given us a .... challenge. Would you like for me to send out troops to defeat them? Or shall 'WE' of the Thunder Inus take care of them ourselves?"

Sesshoumaru said quietly, "We shall see Tamara" Michiko smiled slightly, he had called her by her War Name, Tamara the Poison Thunder Inu. Like all of his generals, they were trained by Their Lord and had different Thunder abilities. They had always been at the top of the Thunder Lists, they were the strongest, and the Second were the Thunder Brothers. Who were almost all extinct. Sesshoumaru calmly looked at the scroll, then immediately undid the small string and wax mark, marking the Northern Lands that was on it and unrolled it revealing a challenge for Lands.

_

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands,_

_We have seen the way you have treated Hanyou's and Humans a like. You are growing soft. We challenge you for your Lands, since you seem incapable of controlling anything there. You have become foolish, this battle shall be simple._

_If you actually win this war, you will receive our lands and everything we own. That includes our warrior and mikos in these lands. But don't get your hopes up. You will not be able to achieve victory. Since we have a 'Secret Weapon'_

_We have also heard that you have a small Human Child with you. If we win, we get your Lands and ALL of your belongings. Including the Miko you are probably now holding in your arms. Yes, we have spied on you. You are __worthless, how could a once cold-blooded, ruthless Lord such as yourself grow so soft over these years? You best be careful, you might turn out like your pathetic Father..._

_Though it does not matter since you'll be dead soon. The time for this War shall be when the World becomes covered by Shadow. Be wary Lord Sesshoumaru, Your death shall come soon._

_Lord Hinjouku, Lady Senjou of the Northern Lands_ (Place the Northern Lands Mark here, which is a White Tiger and a Grey Tiger)

* * *

When Sesshoumaru finished reading he became angry, 'How dare they send this?! Calling I, Sesshoumaru worthless...' "I leave all of the planning to you Tamara, tell the rest of the 'Thunders' to get ready, we shall defeat them without our troops, I have some... warriors to recruit. I shall meet you at my castle later." Michiko nodded and summoned her cloud. She left immediately toward his castle, ready to tell the rest of the 'Thunders' Sesshoumaru's message. 

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and almost glared. Then he heard a noise towards his right. Which was not right, there shouldn't have been any since, he had practically driven out the people who resided here. 'It must be those spies...' He growled slightly and immediately leapt at the person or whatever it was that made the sound and saw three demons there.

Ugly green, red or yellow skinned demons. They had the sign of the North on them and had no smell nor energy... They were soul less corpses that were being controlled. ''This must be why I hadn't been able to sense them they aren't alive. And have no smell to them...' The corpses stared at him with soul less eyes and did nothing more, they couldn't even defend themselves. He immediately killed the Red and Green skinned corpses with his claws.

And then he heard a voice behind him, "... My Lord? Lord Sesshoumaru? Maybe you shouldn't kill the yellow one just yet." Sesshoumaru turned around to see Asai another one of his Generals/Servant/Keeper when he was gone, she was bowing with her eyes closed. "Get up Kokoroyori and what do you have in mind for this corpses?" Asai slowly got up and opened her eyes, She was also smiling since he had called her Kokoroyori, her War Name. If he called her that, it meant that there was going to be a War. And she wanted excitement.

She had red crimson eyes and a black stripe on her left cheek and wore the same thing as Michiko. Except Whatever was green for Michiko, was red for her. She had shoulder length hair and had her hair in a bun. She had a few locks to the side of her head that were long and curled at the bottom like Botan. A few hairs stuck out from the bun, but it still looked neat as hell.

She had red 'eye shadow' and Red electricity started to charge from her legs down to the Earth creating sparks of Fire. "Maybe we should tell Lord Henjouku that we accept, I bet he'd expect you to be reckless and destroyeverything or so... That would cause a few problems, since, both sides need to accept the challenge. If you were to merely send a scroll or letter, he would probably just say that a demon had gotten to it first. That would cause you to forfeit your Lands and all possessions automatically. Maybe we should use the corpse.. Since it can't feel anything, engrave the acceptance in its back. It's a mere suggestion My Lord.."

Sesshoumaru looked calmly at Asai, "You always the one to make sure everything was in order and flawless... Fine, I shall follow your suggestion, Only this time Kokoro..." Asai smiled at him as she sent a jolt of fire electricity towards the corpse to get it into ready position for her Lord. He forcefully engraved his acceptance and said with a voice of pure coldness, "Tell him, tell your Lord that I accept this pathetic challenge and he shall pay for his insolence for betraying the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru no longer cared if the corpse said his message or not, since he had already engraved his message onto it's back.

Then he put his symbol on it as well. It would protect the thing until it followed his order, so if the corpse had tried to jump off a cliff, it would appear right back at the beginning before it had even jumped and FORCED to move on and not do it again. Convenient neh? To bad you are forced to follow the order and then die right after it. Or in this case,burn into ashes, I suppose. "I'll return to the Castle now My Lord, unless there is something you wish of me to do..."

"I want you to get Shadow's portal ready and Kayori's sphere as well, when I return I shall be summoning the two." Asai flinched slightly but nodded her head and couldn't help but ask, "Shall we be in need of the Dark Shadow duo? They are quite well known for their ... strength and refusal to enter a War unless its to their benefit..." "Do not worry, They shall want to join me in THIS war as well as do something ... more ... I shall be gathering the other two, to reunite the 'Four Elementals' Though I am sure they aren't called that anymore, probably the Four Angels of Death .... They always change it...not to my surprise, half of the names are ones given to them."

"I, Asai, Kokoroyori, The Fire Thunder Inu Youkai, shall be sure to do as follows.... I shall like to meet the Four Legends, I have heard that they were only eight years old when they had helped you gain control of, or more precisely, GAINED ALLIANCE with all of the Lands. Yet, I still do not understand... Oh well, I shall return to the Castle now My Lord." "Asai... do not get too excited to see them..." 'Did I just see Lord Sesshoumaru twitch in annoyance? Nay.. That is not of his character.' Thought Asai as she created an Orange cloud and flew off towards the Castle.

As soon as Asai left, Sesshoumaru let the corpse run. The yellow corpse ran away immediately towards the Northern Lands as Sesshoumaru went back to the spot that he had left Kagome. Luckily, Rin had fallen asleep again, right before Kagome passed out, otherwise, it'd be very troublesome right now. Jaken just stood there confused and Ah-Un looked towards the North with Hate. At least he... they knew what was going on.

How complicated. Kagome, Training, Kagome, Wars, Kagome, Naraku, and did I mention Kagome? The poor Dog Demon Lord. This was possibly the worst few days he ever had. And to think it all started with Kagome...

The sun had risen slightly and he relaxed slightly before he narrowed his eyes and told AUN (Ah-Un) and Jaken, "Wake up Rin, then get the woman on Ah-Un, Careful with the Woman, unless you want Rin to decorate you in flowers Jaken. Ah-Un.. make sure they are secure onto your back, we shallfly to My Castle."

Jaken grumbled slightly but did as told after a few nudges from Ah-Un.

**

* * *

[Inuyasha- Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku]**

Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku had just landed on the ground near Miroku and the others and looked around confusedly. Kagura then stepped up and said, "...Houshi... what are yo-" "Its done.." says Miroku slightly as he yawns and stretches. "Grr... MONK!! Why did I hear Kagome scream as well!?!?" Miroku looked down slightly and says, "It'll only feel slightly painful, but it'll pass... Because she is Kikyo's reincarnation, she HAS to experience some pain. But I do wonder, Why hadn't Kagome immediately fainted? I could still sense her energy till she fainted. She should have fainted right away.

This does not make sense, could it be that Kagome isn't entirely Kikyou's reincarnation? Perhaps she merely has a fragment of her soul and-"BLAH BLAH BLAH... that's all Sango heard, after the part with Kikyo's Reincarnation, and she HAS to experience some pain. "... SO YOU KNEW THAT IT WOULD HARM KAGOME?!?" Sango was never this angry before but hearing that made her blood boil. Regardless of who he was, She was thoroughly pissed.

"Uh... HUH?!? YES!! I DID but.. IT HAD TO BE DONE!!! You don't understand Sango!!" Miroku said trying his best to calm Sango. "UNDERSTAND?!?! WHAT'S THERE TO UNDERSTAND?!?! YOU HURT KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I... H-A-T-E... Y-O-U... H-O-U-S-H-I !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She then ran away with Kirara following into Inuyasha's forest with a stunned Miroku behind. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS MIROKU?!?!" asked a very frantic Shippo at the brink of tears.

**(Above was Edited by: Tecca Mecca Solace) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"NO SHIPPO LISTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippou was about to run away but he stayed; he didn't know why but his instincts told him to stay put. "Listen, Kagome was supposed to faint right at the moment the spell hit. So you wouldn't have felt ANY pain, but something strange is going on!! Kagome stayed on for a good five minutes! NO ONE has EVER stayed that long before! I don't believe that Kagome is EXACTLY Kikyo's reincarnation! Call me crazy, but Kagome might have MORE then one soul!!"

"What could this be, Miroku? Is it Possible?" asked Kaede as she slowly walked towards him. "It's a possibility! Didn't you tell me before, that Kikyo had perfect control of Kagome's soul? Yet, Kagome called it back so easily!! Not to mention, she had at least ten pieces of her soul flying around, am I wrong? We, as in demons, hanyous and humans alike, are only supposed have ONE piece!!" "I see! This is indeed true. Even Kikyo had only one! Could it be, that Kikyo has ALREADY taken back her piece of Kagome's soul, but how is she still of Earth and Bones?" "It's because that was how she was made, she doesn't belong here, her soul isn't supposed to have returned to her. So she-"

"Is to be punished... am I wrong, Houshi?" asked Kanna which scared everyone besides Kagura and Kohaku. "How long have you three been here?!?! Are you under orders of Naraku to kill us!?" asked Miroku as he just realized how vulnerable the group was now. With out Inuyasha, Kagome or Sango near by, this would be a difficult battle if they were to battle them now. "No you fool! We have escaped from Naraku's clutches and need your help!! Where is Kagome? And what did you do here?"

Miroku relaxed, but not entirely, "We don't know where Kagome is and [insert WHOLE Story... Includes, Kikyo's 'curse' Kagome and Inuyasha's case. The spell is all that the group knows right now.] And what do you need Kagome for?" "We needed her help ... She was the one who had changed all of our minds to be on her side, regardless of what happened. We need her to place our hearts back in. We have no clue on what to do!" yelled Kagura; knowing that Kagome could have been badly hurt by Inuyasha himself.

"Let me see your hearts," said Kaede quietly. Kagura handed over the jars, the hearts, and one memory was pulsing. "I believe this shall be very complicated. We can only seal up its power, so that Naraku shall have no access to them. That is all until Kagome returns. Miroku, I suggest that you go find Sango." Miroku nodded and ran off to the same direction that Sango did.

Shippou sighed and saw that Kohaku didn't seem ... odd. "Hey Kohaku, what happened to the shard in your back? Is it still tainted?" "Ah, well ...no, Kanna did something to it and it purified," said Kohaku very slowly and almost shyly, he was sort-of clueless as to what was happening. "Eh, really, Kanna? COOL! You can purify jewel shards too! Just like Okaa-san!"

"Huh? NO!! I USED Kagome's power to purify it! I did nothing but point the arrow at Kohaku!" "Huh?!" "Well it's like this... [Insert Story of Kanna's POV AND at Naraku's Castle] Yeah...well, anyway... What exactly is going on? I am very confused right now" said Kagura as she went inside the hut. "We don't exactly know what's going on either, Miroku's the only one that REALLY knows, and about Kagome, we're so confused. What did he mean by having more then one soul? I don't get it AT ALL!!!" said Shippou as everyone else moved into Kaede's hut. Shippou once again sighed and went into the hut as well.

(Sango Kirara Miroku)

Sango was at the God Tree crying while being comforted by Kirara. "Why is this happening? I'm so confused... What do you think Kirara?" Kirara meowed and just snuggled up to her owner. "Sango? SANGO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!!" yelled Miroku as he saw Sango and ran to her. When Sango saw him, she grabbed Kirara and ran, but Miroku pulled her forcefully back by the arm.

"Leave me alone!!! You tried to hur-" "NO I DIDN'T!!! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FEEL PAIN LIKE THAT!!! SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO JUST FAINT AND FEEL NOTHING IF SHE WERE INDEED COMPLETELY KIKYO'S REINCARNATION!! BUT SINCE THIS HAPPENED I HAVE A FEELING THAT KAGOME JUST MAY NOT BE COMPLETELY KIKYO'S REINCARNATION... call me crazy... BUT I THINK THIS IS TRUE!! SANGO!! KAGOME HAS MORE THEN ONE SOUL!!!"

Sango looked up at Miroku with disbelief, "You're... you're LYING!!! ... Aren't you?! How can that be true?!" "Don't you remember that Kaede and Shippou had told us that Kagome had at least ten pieces of her soul fly around? Humans, demons, everything is suppose to ONLY have one, am I wrong?" Realization hit Sango, "So then... you didn't purposely hurt Kag-.... Of course... I'm sorry Miroku... Why hadn't I realized this sooner? You'd never hurt Kagome... She's like your sister. ... I'm SO SORRY!!!"

Sango immediately burst into tears again and hugged him, "You know how I get when it comes to Kagome!! But wait..." Sango slowly pulled away from Miroku and her tears forgotten, "If Kagome isn't entirely Kikyo's reincarnation... then what is she and what 'side effects' will happen NOW?!?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other with shock. They didn't know what would happen to their friend now. If she would live, die or maybe... something else...?

**

* * *

[Inuyasha- Inuyasha, Kikyo]**

Inuyasha moved away from the west and traveled down to the South. He didn't know why, but he traveled down there. As he passed Kaede's Village he felt an odd sensation. His insides felt twisted, his instincts told him to go there, but his head told him otherwise. He was confused now, which should he listen too? His head or instincts?

He chose his head... How foolish, the time when he SHOULDN'T use his head is when he ACTUALLY uses it.

He went South West and rested in a pine tree. He looked up into the prickly branches and sighed. Then he picked up the scent of Kikyo. He immediately got up and jumped down from the tree to see her.

Bad mistake...

She had an army of Red Soul Gatherers around her. She looked at Inuyasha angrily and said, "This is YOUR fault!! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!! NONE of this would have EVER happened if it wasn't for your STUPIDITY!! Why didn't you help me Inuyasha? Why didn't you protect me like you said that you would?! WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WISH ON THE JEWEL WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?!!? WHY?!!!!!!!!!?!!?!??!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!?"

Inuyasha was confused, then his eyes seeped red as he felt his soul being ripped from him. "Kik... KIKYO!?!? WHAT ARE YOU....................." "Foolish mutt, I'm going to take your soul, since you couldn't 'protect' me, I'll protect myself with YOUR SOUL!! They are about to finish the spell... I can't waste any more time."

Inuyasha grew angry as his tainted jewel shard in the back of his head began to pulse and turn completely black. Then he heard Kagome scream inside his head. His eyes softened slightly with guilt before he turned his gaze on Kikyo. "You dirty, ugly whore... I did everything for you. I saved you from countless things. I could have killed you countless times, yet you still have the guts to BETRAY ME?!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, YOU WENCH!!"

Inuyasha attacked her, Kikyo tried to quicken her pace even though she was quickly dieing or... breaking and Inuyasha screamed. Kikyo had no power left, and Naraku was powerless as of now. He didn't have the Tetsusaiga, Kagome wasn't near, and his soul was taken out. So who had control of him now?

No one.... Not even... himself...

Inuyasha's demon side took over. He killed all of the Red Soul Gatherers and would have killed Kikyo as well but ran away, since she had already gotten what she had come for.

The hanyou fell in fatigue. His soul had already come out, and his Demon Side couldn't survive without a soul either, no matter how strong it was, without a soul, you are worthless. "I'm... so, sorry ... Kago... Kagome......" As he said this, his shard purified with the thought of Kagome's smiling face. Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled. Then a single tear dropped from the Hanyou's face to the unforgiving ground.

'You will not die Today Little Hanyou...We won't allow it...' said several voices at once. One was cold, another Cheery, the next Calm, then after that, Un-Carrying, then Mature and Strong, and the last one sounded like... Kagome...

Inuyasha's body was wrapped in a Black and Blue energy, followed by shelter from trees with icicles dangling from them creating; odd looking Shadows. The black part of the energy seemed calm and reassuring, while the blue seemed loving and caring. Then a Golden light surrounded him and exploded from the trees and energy. Slowly one stream of light, then another till the entire fifty foot radius was covered in a Golden Dome.

Inuyasha slowly opened his now keener sharper looking golden eyes. He had blue 'eye shadow' on each eye lid. A Red Crescent moon on his forehead, and green stripes on both of his cheeks. His hair was longer and still silver, up to his thighs though it was even straighter then before, thinned out and had tints of red around the tips of his bangs and ends. He was wearing the same exact outfit as Sesshoumaru, but all and ANY red was a dark blue. His sash was Red and Blue, Instead of Yellow and Blue as well.

Everything else looked the same.

Except that Inuyasha was now a full fledged demon and a more mature face. He still kept his ears, but they had a tinge of slight red on the tips, the rosary still hung around his neck, and he was happy, though in the center also had the now pure Shikon Shard. He was also as tall as Sesshoumaru though just an inch or two shorter. He looked around as he saw more clearly, smell more clearly, as well as hear things more clearly. He felt stronger and faster. Yes, a full demon, and he had complete control. He decided to test himself out a little with the unsuspecting demons that were curious to the golden light and where it had come from.

They didn't even know that they had died. Inuyasha passed by too quickly. They heard nothing, saw nothing, and did nothing but die. Inuyasha grinned and ran off to Kaede's though a little bit slower, trying to adjust to his strength and such. He is probably the most happy, grateful little Hanyou turned tall handsome Full Fledged Demon around; probably the only.

**(Above was Edited by Evilfire4321) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

[Inuyasha- Naraku]**

Naraku was angry, that fact was for sure. His insides burned. The Shikon Jewel was quickly purifying inside of his body. He quickly tried to add hate malice and darkness to it, but nothing seemed to work, do his weakness as of now, and Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku no where near him. He was powerless. He snarled angrily, and tried to take out the jewel. It wouldn't budge. Now he was furious, at this rate the jewel would end up purifying him as well.

He growled and used a few of his claws to try and pry it out, once again, it wouldn't budge. Then he heard a sound to his right and saw a demon Tiger.

"Master Naraku, I Lord Hinjouku of the Northern Lands, I have done as you asked and made sure, Lord Sesshoumaru has gotten the challenge. We shall kill Sesshoumaru together!!! That cocky BakaYarou has mocked me one too many times. I want you to KILL HIM!!! MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR MOCKING ME BY GIVING ME THIS HATEFUL SCAR!!! Then I can take the Shikon Jewel and take what should belong to ME!! I will make sure that the wretched Miko won't be so purewhen I'm through with her."

Hinjouku was a white tiger demon that looked in his Thirty's, though we know he is MUCH older. He wasn't that old looking either, just one wrinkle on this face. He had three claw marks over his right eye, it was nothing more then a scar now, but indeed, it was probably incredibly painful as well as humiliating to a Lord face his troops/lands and people with claw marks from the Western Lord. He wore an outfit like Bankotsu of the Shinitai

At this Naraku's eyes bleed completely red as he turned to Hinjouku. "I, Naraku, take orders from NO ONE, and who said anything about a partnership? I have said, 'Send a message to Sesshoumaru and I shall rid him from you' Sesshoumaru shall be part of my body, just like you will... Hinjouku..." "You .. you dare betray me??!? I am the Lord of the Nort-----"

"I don't care who you are you fool... The Shikon Jewel is mine, as well as the Miko... Kagome... no one shall touch MY woman..." As Naraku finished saying what he did, The Jewel was slightly becoming tainted again. Yet slowly purifying its self all over again. Naraku used his claws and grabbed Hinjouku. The claws pierced his skin and throat. The miasma smothered the whole room. Naraku was back, in his full form. And... (oh my god) naked... (Like when he had Kikyo...) then he looked at where his heart was suppose to be.

The Shikon Jewel was almost completely purified by now. You could tell by the immense pink glow that was coming from it. Naraku narrowed his eyes and covered it. He put on his baboon pelt and got out. He saw The Lady of the Northern Lands flinch when he came out of the room. "Wha... Where is my husband?!?" "Quiet wench. Get this Jewel out of my if you don't want me to kill you." Senjou paled and immediately went to him, "Ho-how am I suppose to-" "With your claws Wretch..." Senjou narrowed her eyes as well and grew angry but did as told, maybe she could kill him as well, he had probably already killed her husband, might as well try.

Senjou dug her hands in his chest after Naraku revealed it to her. Once she grabbed the Jewel, she screamed it started to burn her hands. "Keep trying wench, or I'll kill you." Said Naraku very calmly even though he was bleeding continuously. "I... I CAN'T IT BURNS!!!!" Yet she continued, she didn't want to die, no matter what, and Naraku was probably out of her reach to kill now. She dug deeper and pulled the jewel out. The jewel immediately fell to the ground. Senjou's hand had been melted/ purified into nothing.

Naraku smirked as Senjou screamed out in pain. "Now is the time to add you to my body, since the jewel and you have done quite a number on it." "Wha... WHAT?!?! You said you wouldn't touch me!!!" "I said I wouldn't kill you, not absorb you into me." Senjou's eyes widened in fear, How did this go so wrong?

When she and her husband made a pact with Naraku? Or perhaps when they had wanted revenge on Sesshoumaru? Is it too late to find out now?

Yes.... It was far too late...

Senjou tried her best to fight off Naraku, though everything she threw against him, just repelled off of him. "WHAT?!? ONLY MY HUSBAND COULD REPEL MY POWER!!!! ... NO!!!! YOU DIDN'T!!! ... You monster YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND AND ABOSBED HIM INTO YOUR DISGUSTING BODY!!!" Naraku smirked and slowly closed in on her. He pierced her with his tentacles before she could even scream anymore. Naraku wasted no time at all to absorb her. The castle was filled with Miasma as an army of his incarnations appeared.

The corpse immediately came forth and ran towards Naraku, even though it wasn't it's Lord, it had the Lord IN him, which was close enough. The yellow corpse bowed down to Naraku and burst into flames, all that was left of it... was its back, Where Sesshoumaru's message had been and where his symbol was as well. It glowed with a green like poison As the message looked as if it bled.

_

* * *

Lord Hinjouku and Lady Senjou of the Northern Lands,_

_This, Sesshoumaru accepts your pathetic challenge. You thought that, I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, GROW SOFT? You under estimate your opponent greatly you fools._

_Your foolishness shall lead to your down fall. Just to tell you 'THEY' shall be with me as well as 'THEM' that is all I shall be needing, along with this so called Miko. 'WE' could take on you and your army on... Tamara, Kokoroyori, and Sarutae, shall be good enough for you and a One Hundred, Thousand Demons._

_I and 'The Four' shall take care of you and the higher level demons. Then the Miko ... we shall see now shall we not? You shall pay for your insolence and betrayal. I had only spared your life before was because of the 'Dark Duo' and they of the 'Forest of Ice' have a sensitive spot for someone as pathetic as you._

_Nothing shall be able to save you now..._

_This WAR was your decision and now, in Three Days, when the world is covered by shadow, we shall fight...Not even your 'Secret Weapon' shall be able to save you..._

_I do not care of your Lands, I care not that the Northern army are well trained since birth, What I care is that you have dared to betray this, Sesshoumaru and have made yourself disgraceful... You shall die for calling I, Sesshoumaru ... worthless..._

_Be wary Hinjouku, we have some who want revenge..._

_Lord Sesshoumaru Of The Western Lands (There is a crescent mark here with a dog demon in front of it covering part of the moon in the middle)_

* * *

Naraku narrowed his eyes as the message burned away to ashes, "Soon... Soon the world shall become shadow and I shall absorb you... Lord Sesshoumaru... and... I'll have you in my grasp little Kagome.."

With that he walked to his room and smirked.

The real question(s) here is... Why didn't Naraku care that he was now in love in Kagome out of the blue?

Did he care?

Did he already love Kagome?

Is it lust?

**Or does he himself doesn't know what's going on?**

**

* * *

[Inuyasha- Kagome/Sesshoumaru/Rin/Jaken/AUN]**

"Kagome-chan!! WAKE UP!!!" yelled Rin, she had just been woken up by Jaken and she saw Kagome sleeping on Ah-Un and wouldn't wake up. She was REALLY worried that her Onee-san was sick or something since she wouldn't wake up.

"Rin... Leave her be..." Rin looked up at her Lord and nodded, "What shall we be doing today Sesshoumaru-sama?" "We'll be getting the Tetsusaiga, You shall come with me Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and head off to Mara's mountains, I shall meet you there"

"MY LORD!!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THIS LOWLY JAKEN ALONE WITH A TWO HEADED TURKEY AND A WENCH?!!?" yelled Jaken who immediately regretted it as he saw his Lord wince in his sensitivity to the noise. Sesshoumaru slowly turned a Death Glare at the poor Imp and said with death in every word, "Go... Now... and do not... EVER shout around This Sesshoumaru again if you want to continue being My Servant, and if you want Rin to 'PLAY' with you again, I suggest that you do as I say... Jaken..."

Clearly that was a warning, but the toad just had to keep going so Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed yellow, as in the WHOLE thing glowed brightly as he sent a 'small' jolt of electricity towards the Imp. Yup, Sesshoumaru now has control over Thunder and Lightning. Though he prefers poison, claws, or Tokijin, he uses Lightning once in a while. Though he prefers not to unless he is truly and completely angry or in a War, which was quite a while. When he was in Demon Rage, it was nothing at all, it was more of a blind rage. And the Thunder was more of a conscious Rage, one that he had complete control of, yet it hadn't seemed to pop up before, So no one ever saw it before. (Made up OF-COURSE)

Jaken was fried and tied on a piece of rope and was dangling as Ah-Un flew to Mara's Mountain Tops. Kagome had a blanket around her (courtesy of Rin of course) and had a few things that were packed and wrapped around a thin blanket between the heads so since it goes in a (V) -shape, the item (o) would be place (o) right at the joint that they are joined at the V. Kagome had her head there as a pillow, and since it was long enough, the item(s) didn't fall off. Ah-Un was extra careful when flying to make sure that Kagome wouldn't fall 50 ft towards the ground.

They wondered what she was dreaming of, She seemed so peaceful, If only they knew what was going on inside of her head.

**(Kagome's Dream) Takes place the moment she fainted...**

"Kagome!!! YOU MUST FIGHT IT!!" yelled Midoriko, they were once again in the Forest, and Kagome was on the ground surrounded by flowers, seemingly unconscious.

"_Reike!!! NO!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" said a boy with white hair with a black starburst, here and there._

"Who?" _Reike...(RAY-KEY) Reike... Where are you? I ... can't live with out you...... Please?_

"_HAH!! I knew it Reike!!! Your fifteen years old!!!" Yelled another boy with silver hair and fox ears, he was wearing white and had a long thin tail. With piercing, yet smiling golden eyes. "What the HELL are you talking about Youko?!!? I'm ONLY THIRTEEN!!!" Kagome/Reike yelled Kagome looked at her reflection in the stream, she with short not passed shoulder__length hair that was a Raven Blue color. It was straight, but her bangs were wavy and she had slightly narrowed mature blue eyes, the same color as Kagome's is now, she looked as if she were Fifteen or Sixteen Years Old and was __hugging the same boy that had yelled for her to not do something._

_He had strange Crimson Red eyes and a White Head Band on his forehead but now, he had black hair and a white starburst. "Do you understand Hiei?" "Nope, I know for certain that your Thirteen.." Kagome was surprised to say __the least, she was in this Reike person's point of view and had no control of what was coming out of her mouth._

"Youko? ... Hiei? ... What??" Kagome kept turning and twisting around. She was remembering something, yet she couldn't remember what she was remembering, is that even possible? I guess so now... _REIKE!!! REIKE!!! Reike..._

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUKO!!! ..... Damn you... I took Koronue, you took away everyone's lives, and now you take YOUKO'S?!?!!? I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Kagome/Reike yelled out in frustration. She had Youko in her arms, actually just the Head part his body was bloody and was limp in a sort of sitting position. "REIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!! YOU'LL DESTROY YOURSELF IF YOU PRODUCE ANY MORE POWER!!!!!!!!!! No... REIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei, but he wasn't heard, He was behind a barrier that she herself created, it was blue and circled her, it was a 100 mile radius around her._

"What!?!? I don't... what!? No... I refuse... I... huh!? Stop... stop it..." said Kagome, now she screamed with her hands to her head, she grabbed some of her hair and pulled it slightly in pain. Her head felt like it would burst

"_FIGHT IT!!! DAMN IT REI!!!! FIGHT IT!!! YOUR STRONGER THEN THIS!!!" yelled Hiei once again, he was still behind the barrier as he was completely helpless to what was happening, Reike was loosing control, she was going into, I suppose you could call it a Miko Rage._

Kagome opened her eyes. They were an even brighter blue then they were before and Blue Purifying Energy flowed from her hands as it covered her completely. If you had looked closer she looked truly like Reike, yet not at the same time. It was strange. Then Kagome suddenly arose with shock practically etched all over her face. She was breathing as if none of it had even happened. Her eyes returned to normal as she looked up at Midoriko confusedly, "Midoriko? What exactly happened?"

"A curse... It is a side effect, no need to worry Kagome." Midoriko simply replied, just glad that Kagome wasn't effected by it. "But... What were those umm... visions!?!? Or memories?" Midoriko looked at Kagome confusedly, "What memories?!? You weren't suppose to experience- AH!!! I know... though I can not tell you now Kagome, you shall have to wait for me, or someone else who knows the name Reike to tell you my dear, Ah... Reike was one of the purest of pure Miko's... Even though she wasn't trained."

Kagome looked at Midoriko like she was nuts, "Umm.... Yeah.. ok.. Can you erm... tell me who Hiei or Youko is?" "Ahh... sorry my dear, I have only met Reike, not the other two of whom you speak of. Most likely her companions though. I wonder... should you be- Ah, never mind me... We shall start on your training as of NOW!" Kagome felt weird as the scenery changed again, This time, she was inside of a Dojo with weapons hung up onto the walls. All sorts of weapons, swords, glaives, deadly looking knives. And so forth, "I shall be teaching you of Life and Psychic, Kagome.."

Kagome blinked three times and smiled. Midoriko disappeared but her voice was still heard from the sky or whatever.

**_Listen Kagome, I want you to relax completely. Then clear your mind of ALL emotions and thoughts. Think of nothing at all. Otherwise this WILL hurt._**

Kagome frowned but she tried to do as she was told. Then she felt some kind of prickle to the right of her head and it shocked her. Then she felt a searing pain in her head, and the prickle vanished.

**_KAGOME!!! I told you to be void of all thoughts and emotions!! Focus girl!!_**

Kagome once again did so. But this time, the prickle was stronger and she felt an urge to destroy it. Then it disappeared from her.

**_Hmm.... Wow on your second try and you've already figured how to force it back out and destroy the link. This shall be going faster then I had first thought then. Alright Kagome, try to fill your soul with the strongest emotion you could think of. Then try to heal the flower in front of you._**

Surly enough, there was a flower, though it was dieing and wilting. Kagome concentrated hard and thought, 'Umm... maybe love?!' Then she thought of all of her friends and her family, but that also brought about pain, sadness and regret. She put her hands in front of the flower and it glowed blackish blue and the flower healed, but turned into a black rose.

**_NO!! Kagome!! TRY AGAIN!! AND ONLY ONE EMOTION!!!!!_**

Kagome thought for a while and thought maybe hate, like how much she hated Kikyo and Inuyasha. But that wasn't right, she didn't HATE Inuyasha. Besides, he's being controlled by a jewel shard right now. So I can't blame him at all, its Kikyo's and Naraku's fault.

Kagome's thoughts were filled with different emotions, she opened her eyes and stared at the flower. Every single emotion that she had every faced flashed threw her eyes immediately. But it was centered on Inuyasha, the first companion she had. She felt all of these emotions for him only.

Sadness, Hate, Love, ... many other things, then it became Neutral.

The flower had healed, turned back into its normal color and multiplied all over, covering the Dojo in flowers, every single spot was covered.

**_Hmm... another advanced power!?!? HOW FAST CAN SHE DO THIS?!? Though its still important to-_**

But Midoriko never got a chance to finish as the image of Inuyasha dieing appeared in the center of the Largest Flower. There was a giant glowing sphere in the middle and Kagome saw the way Inuyasha fell and everything. He apologized. And almost died, Kagome burst into tears...

'You will not die Today Little Hanyou...We won't allow it...' Kagome and Midoriko felt them selves saying unconsciously along with four other voices.

They saw the way Inuyasha became a full fledged demon and they couldn't help but smile along with him. He was now pure, and wasn't blinded anymore. Kagome smiled, but with a new look of determination she asked,

"What next... Midoriko?"

**_You may call me Mido for short, and we shall try every single level of healing a psychic... First off, I want you to try and block the – then you can simply heal just the part where it needs to be healed, instead of doing- Then I shall teach you how to manipulate time. As well as everything else you shall need you learn._**

**_You need calm yourself before you continue though, I can tell that your very excited for your friend, but you MUST concentrate!! GOOD!! Now try to create a platform beneath you and fly up! GREAT! You leanr quickly, now this one is tricky, I'll have to show you._**

Midoriko materialized in front of her and smiled. "Now watch me closely" In her hands appeared a white glaive. She swung it around and time changed. "It'll cause time to change, every swing you do is different, It might come out random if you don't know what you want, so be careful..." Kagome nodded and tried her best to do the same thing, But failed miserably. "It is alright Kagome, keep trying, you have almost all the time in the world..."

In no time. Kagome mastered many ways of blocking the mind, clearing it, putting in a fake one, ect. She could heal in many different ways as well. Minor injuries that won't take up energy at all. Mental injuries with the help of Psy as well as Healing. Though she still had a few more things to do. Like forming things into a physical appearance, or forming something of pure energy. She even learned how to manipulate time in many ways.

By the time you wake up Kagome... You shall have already learned everything, including being able to move items with your mind and creating many things... I don't have to time to explain them all, but you shall know when the time come. I shall continue to appear in your dreams to test or train you once you dream again.

Kagome nodded and narrowed her eyes in concentration. This would take quite a while though, and Kagome felt like she had been run over by a truck. Her energy was leaving her quickly and she didn't even know if her body could keep up anymore...

But she succeeded with MANY failed attempts. But she had mastered the two elements, faster then anyone before her has ever done.

Now Kagome felt as though something big was going to happen, and more training, but she relaxed and tried to use the remainder of the time to rest her head. It was throbbing and her body ached slightly.

**(END DREAM)**

**(Above was edited by: Tecca Mecca Solace) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru had his cloud summoned and he saw to it that Rin, was secure on it, till he rode to the direction of Tetsusaiga. "Rin, you need to pick up a sword for me, can you do it?" Rin smiled and said excitedly, "YES!! Of Course My Lord!!" Sesshoumaru kept on his indifference mask this time, he had let it slip far too much around Kagome, and he wouldn't do anymore. He closed his eyes for a second and the next thing you knew, he was already in the spot Kagome had purified all of the demons.

According to Midoriko, Tetsusaiga shouldn't be too far away. He got off the cloud, as did Rin. He followed the scent of his brother and Kagome's intertwined. Some time later, he had found the Tetsusaiga, but what he found was quite strange. The air was filled with magic-like substances. He saw an arrow not too far away from the Tetsusaiga. It was still glowing, though faint, it glowed purple, then flickered to Blue. Curiously, Sesshoumaru looked at it, it seemed to call to him, every breath he took, the arrow would pulse at the same time.

Until it flickered really brightly and Sesshoumaru grabbed it. Normally, he wouldn't have been this foolish as to touch something that had purified energy around it. But it seemed to call him so he grabbed it. When he did however, the Tetsusaiga also pulsed as the arrow became a new black sheath with a crescent moon with a blue, silver, and golden rose crossing through it. Then the Tetsusaiga flew straight at the opening. Making a loud snap sound, when it reached the sheath, Tetsusaiga looked as if it were as good as new. Sesshoumaru was confused. Why didn't Tetsusaiga burn him like it always did, and why did it look like it had never been used before? He put the thoughts aside and handed it to Rin to hold for a while.

Rin held it close to her, as if it were her lifeline and looked up at her Lord. He looked to be in deep thought when she heard a loud growl. She squealed in shock and fear, which caused Sesshoumaru to snap out of his thoughts. He looked to Rin, then to the source of the growl. There was something moving in the bushes, Sesshoumaru sharpened his claws, but then a cat demon, similar to Kirara appeared. But the fur around its neck was black and it had a cross on its forehead instead of a diamond. It had Yellow eyes instead of red. It appeared to be male.

Rin squealed again in surprise and at how cute the cat was. She was about to run to it when the cat gave a low growl and transformed into its larger form. It was slightly larger then Kirara and had yellow electricity running at the bottom of its paws. Sesshoumaru was about to attack when he heard another voice, "Kirra!! (Key-Rah) WHERE ARE YOU?!!? Grrr.. stupid cat..." then out of the bushes appeared, Bankotsu of the Shichinintai. "Who are you?" he asked he was still wearing the same outfit that he wore before.

The outfit that was so similar to Sesshoumaru's yet not at the same time. He had a red sash, and instead of spiky armor, it was more, curved and was white, with a feathery blue design on it. He had a purple diamond shaped sparkle shape on his forehead. And blackish blue braided hair. He had a huge sword that was the same size as him, called Banryuu (I think... Is that right?) Nope, he didn't die in my fic. He was just injured badly by Inuyasha and remained alive.

"I could ask you the same thing ..." said Sesshoumaru as he looked at this character, he was obviously a warrior. And... demon (heh heh I believe he is a lightening demon, he says Raiden Ryu which means thunder dragon and the attack is lightening so yeah... But I'm changing him into a wind one...) and wind demon. Like Kagura, but wields a Sword of some kind, he looked strong. Yet he also didn't look too intelligent. "...Bankotsu...former leader of the Shichinintai... Hey... You smell like Inutrasha!!!" (He'll say that too, aside from Koga) "Do you know where he is? Or Lady Kagome!?!? DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEIR GROUP IS?!?! I've been searching for them for months on end!!! They NEVER stay at the same place..." he kept on babbling on and on that Sesshoumaru started to tune him out. Then he stopped and looked Sesshoumaru over.

"Hey are you his brother, Sesshoumaru? Lord of the Wester- OH crud..." "Half brother..." Sesshoumaru growled and glared him down. He bowed slightly then looked up again saying, "Uhh.. Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, could you tell me were your br, HALF-brother is? Or Lady Kagome and her companions?" '... least he has some respect...' "The Miko Kagome is now with me, though not HERE with me at this moment, the half breed... do not mention him again... Their companions are most likely at the Village, I believe it was called, Kaede's Village."

Bankotsu was confused, why was Kagome traveling with Inuyasha's brother now? And what the heck happened when he was gone to go train some more to finally defeat Inuyasha? He was free from Kagome, that part was for sure. Kagome herself had saved him and all. "Thank you, My Lord, May I ask-" He looked at Rin and smiled, she was looking at Kirra. "What's your name little girl? Would you like to play with Kirra...?" Rin nodded and said, "My name's Rin!! And I think that umm... 'Kirra' Is really pretty!!" Bankotsu smiled and motions for Kirra to go over to Rin. Kirra mewed and went over to her. Rin squealed in excitement and watched as he reverted back to his smaller form.

While Rin played with Kirra, Bankotsu resumed his question, "As I was asking, Why exactly is Kagome traveling with you, Why not mention the dog? And .." "All of that is none of your concern... We shall be taking our leave now... RIN" Rin stopped playing with the cat and let him go. Kirra ran towards Bankotsu and a cloud formed between Sesshoumaru and him. Rin hopped on as Sesshoumaru gracefully went on.

"HEY!!!! WHAT?!!? YOUR JUST GOIN to-" Before he finished he saw the coldest glare he had ever seen. He immediately stopped his question and just smiled nervously. "Ahaha... never mind!!" Bankotsu sweat dropped and said after Sesshoumaru had been out of ear shot and everything, "Yikes... Scary... What a confusing Lord, Oh well, KIRRA!! To Kaede's Village!! ON THE DOUBLE!" Kirra transformed again and they took off towards the village.

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome woke up and looked around confusedly. She saw Ah-Un and heard screaming from below. She got into a sitting position and peered down to see Jaken screaming for his life as the rope that had him down was starting to unwind. Kagome pitied the demon for once and used her newly learned powers, even though she felt quite odd about using them now. The toad screamed bloody murder as the rope undid its self completely but Kagome caught his before he started to fall. He was in a sitting position on thin air.

He looked at Kagome, who was shocked at how her powers worked, but he thought, 'hmph... she must be amazed by MY ability to float!!! ON THIN AIR!!! HAH!! I'll make her jealous!!' Jaken got up on his legs and smirked at Kagome. He was about to take a step forward when Kagome yelled out, "NO!!! You'll die if You do that!! The platform there can only extend so much!! If you take a step, you'll fall!!" "HMPH foolish human!!!! You under estimate MY ability!!"

Jaken took a step forward despite Kagome's warning and he fell. Kagome panicked and created a box, Jaken was now inside of A BOX!! Though no one could see it except for Kagome, since it WAS her creation. Jaken was bumping his head and face the whole time when he thought that he could get out, the whole way till Sesshoumaru appeared again.

"Ah-Un... We shall land and we'll walk the rest of the way." Said Sesshoumaru as he flew to the side of Ah-Un and Kagome. But then his cloud disappeared and he landed. On 'solid ground' He looked at saw nothing there. Even Jaken looked funny, "Ahhahah... I HAVE SO MUCH POWER!!" Kagome glared at Jaken, "What are you talking about?!? I'm the one who did!!" "YOU LIE WENCH!!!" "WENCH?!?!?!?!!? THAT'S IT!" She clenched her fist tightly and Jaken looked as if he were being squeezed to death.

"ACK!! WITCH!!! TURNING MY POWER AGAINST ME!!" "YOU STUPID TOAD!!! ITS MY POWER!! YOU NEVER HAD THIS POWER!!!" Then she moved the box and well, imagine unfolding a box, basically, that's what she did and created a larger section to walk on. She then connected Sesshoumaru's and Jaken's pieces with another she had just created under Ah-Uh. She got off of Ah-Un and hugged Rin. "How did you do that Kago-chan?!" "I'm not completely sure, but I believe this is part of the training Midoriko gave me in my dream."

"Your dream?" This time it was Sesshoumaru who asked the questions. "Uhhh... YEAH!!! Midoriko taught me in my dream, since she IS part of me." Kagome answered, then she stood up and said, "Jaken, I SUGGEST you don't go there." "Foolish!! I have POWER to create another block to walk over!!" Kagome sighed and let Jaken fall half way before he magically appeared back to the spot he was about to take a step. "See!?? I Have power!!"

Kagome sighed again and said, "I reversed time you dolt!!! You said that you could 'create another block' what happened to that!?!? And plus, Midoriko taught me how to mess with time too, to freeze, to fast-forward, to rewind, ect... Its so cool!! But it takes a lot out of both the person who did it, and the one(s) who are facing the time change. Though, it takes a while to take effect..." As if on cue, Jaken fell backwards and fell straight asleep.

Kagome ONCE AGAIN sighed and sat down. "THATS SO COOL KAGOME-ONEECHAN!!!" Kagome smiled but it quickly turned to a frown when Sesshoumaru asked, "How could you have learned all of this in only few moments?" "I'm guessing that it had to do with time again, Midoriko manipulated the time to go faster probably and well... I don't know." She just looked out at the mountains that they were headed at. It seemed to be glistening and one of the most beautiful things Kagome has ever seen. As the sun shown on the Ice, it glittered and shined.

"Were umm... heading there right? May I ask why?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshoumaru slowly. "... Those are Mara's Mountains, she shall be the one of Four to train you. Could you demonstrate some of your abilities? I am curious as to what Midoriko taught you in such a short amount of time." "I've told you, she manipulated time so it wasn't MERE MOMENTS... It could have been days, I wouldn't know. I was busy trying now to kill myself. And, sure I'll demonstrate, I need to practice a bit on this.. I'll make this place larger, and put Rin and the others in a box like place, so we won't hurt them, oh yeah I forgot that you can't see some of this. So... I'll just..."

Their appeared Blue glowing orbs all around them, It formed a perfect square, and they had PLENTY of space for Sesshoumaru to sleep in his Demon Form. "Ok... I'll try this first" In her hands appeared a purple glaive. Midoriko's favorite weapon that she taught Kagome how to use. "Just to warn you, this is as good as a REAL glaive, also, it can freeze you, or do whatever to you, the time shall change at every thrust, Its not the best weapon to use against an enemy, but its good enough against you, since I know which ones won't cut you and the ones that won't make you AS fast."

Sesshoumaru smirked he would use something Kagome didn't know of as well. His thunder, He could manipulate it into MANY things. "Just to WARN you, as you put it, I have a power that you haven't seen me use before against you, nor Inuyasha, though I won't want to kill you, I had just gotten the Tetsusaiga and I need you to make the spell work for me." He pulled out Tenseiga as Kagome used her power to lift all non battlers to a spot were the orbs were smaller. She placed them outside of the square and the orbs grew larger and turned purple. Sesshoumaru put a side any other questions he was about to ask her, as well as she. They were sort of in a trance like state, they wanted to win and NO ONE shall get in the way of it.

Kagome's glaive was pointed to the floor of her platform and had bluish purple energy flowing around the blade then sparked slightly creating a blue glow around her, as quickly as it came, it disappeared and Kagome looked as good as new, she was even cleaner than before and her hair was tied up, yet not in a bun. The rest of the glaive had a purple glow. Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga pulsed and yellow electricity surged down the blade and onto the floor. Also creating a glow, though it was yellow and it seemed more like a thin shield then anything else.

Sesshoumaru struck first and Kagome barely had the time to block it. But as the two weapons hit the energies clashed and created an explosion. Kagome used this distraction and cut a rip in time with her glaive. She appeared behind him in a second and struck. Him in the back, this slowed him down, but not by much. Now he was as fast as her, if they were to be in a running marathon, they'd be neck and neck tied. "OH!! Sorry!! I forgot that I could basically teleport!!" "Don't worry, because I myself have neglect to mention another ability of mine"

Sesshoumaru struck the 'ground' and electricity struck Kagome. Stunning her for a few moments, "Oh... WOW... You can kill or cause people to be paralyzed for a while... Or forever actually, you have complete control don't you? To think you could have used this before against Inuyasha, yet you haven't.. Oh well..." Kagome then sent a wave to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru, not being fast enough to dodge it, was now slightly frozen. "What?" "I stopped the time around you, So... does this mean I win? Cause the mountains are just there..."

Just as she said, Mara's Mountains were only right there. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome as she shockingly gave glares right back at him. She released her hold on him by swiping the glaive upwards and did a few other swipes that Sesshoumaru couldn't see since she made the time around him slow down, and it looked like she had made the time around her faster. By god that was confusing as hell. Sesshoumaru quickly found himself free and stood ready to confront The Ice Apparition Mara.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously as she landed somewhere is the Mountains. Rin looked around confusedly but hoped onto Ah-Un and they followed Kagome who created a platform and was moving as quickly as Sesshoumaru, except she got to sit down, Indian style to be exact. Leaving behind Jaken who was still sleeping. Though unfortunately, his servant mode kicked in and he bolted right up and yelled "WAIT FOR THIS LOWLY JAKEN ME LORD!!!" Kagome looked back at him, he was moving so slowly, it would take days for him to catch up, So she put him in a very SMALL box and made him rush forward to were they were and kept him squashed in the box. (I'm so evil :) ... )

**[FAST FORWARD] THE MEETING OF MARA, SCYTHE, SHADOW, AND KAYORI!!!!!! LATER ON!!!**

READ THIS OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST KIDDING!!! BUT STILL READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, This shall be told in the next chapters a head ok? ALL of the listed with

**[Fast Forward] shall be told somewhere else, NO QUESTIONS **

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm tired and all!!!! I GIVE UP!!! So please bare with me!!! THIS IS ALREADY 12 PAGES LONG!!!! And I have school soon, The next chapter shall be about the North/Naraku and West War!!!!!

**[FAST FORWARD!!!!!!] THE TRAINING!!!! LATER ON!!!! MAYBE IN THIS CHAPTER, MAYBE NOT!!!!**

Like I said, I might or might not be describing her training in THIS chapter, and MAYBE not the next, I don't know PLEASE BARE WITH ME!!!!

**[FAST FORWARD] THE WAR ... To be told in the NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

Shall also be told later on, It'll be a VERY detailed War, and well, Shall describe ANY OC's better, and PRETTY gory so BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry People, But I'll have to cut it short here.....

**

* * *

AHHH!!!!!! I'm too tired to DO ANOTHER PART OF INUYASHA-SANGO/MIROKU/SHIPPO/KIRARA/ECT!!!!!!!!**

**[FAST FORWARD] MEET BANKOTSU AND THE NEW INUYASHA!!!!! LATER ON!!!!**

RANDOM, I'm not sure about this at all, Please bare with me, I am VERY tired, and I JUST don't think I can continue this chapter EXACTLY so, YYH shall be IT and then you people will have to WAIT... SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(bows over and over again) gomen!! Gomen!!! Gomennasai!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(BOWS OVER AND OVER AGAIN) i'm sorry!! I'm Sorry!!! I'M Sorry!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!?**

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!? **

**HAVE YOU READ UP THERE??!?!!?**

****

Annoying??!!? YES!! Cause I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU PEOPLE READ THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm talking about THE VOTE, AND, about THE FAST FORWARD PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOOK UP!!!!!!!!! If you haven't read it already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

[YYH - Botan]**

'WHAT THE!?!?' Botan though, she was on the roof top of Yusuke's OLD School. She growled in frustration. Yusuke's NEW school was miles away. She looked at her oar and cringed at the sight. It was totaled, it was WORSE then being broken in half, since the only part that was there, was barely larger then her two hands together. She sighed and looked up the sky was dark, and she felt it START to rain, "Oh JUST great!!! JUST MY LUCK!! Actually, it is luck that I'm still alive, what the heck is going on?!? ACK!! No time to waste! I must get to Yusuke's it seems urgent!!"

She immediately used the fire escape on the roof to get down and she ran to Yusuke's school. (Is there a fire escape there? NO? Oh well!! It does now!!) "Grrr... this will take FOREVER!!!!" Botan frowned and started to slow down slightly, she didn't have a lot of stamina like the boys. Though she had power. Enma and Koenma sealed it all away, so no point in TRYING to brag right? She doubted she'd ever get them back. Since Koenma had stamped the papers to NOT return her powers EVER. She sighed again and walked faster. She barely even knew where Yusuke's school was. By the time she got there, school PROBABLY would have ended and Yusuke would be home or out fighting!

Not to mention, she had stupidly used up way too much energy to TRY and fly in the storm. And to create the portal, also trying not to die when she got electrocuted, but STILL!! She could have created another oar if only she hadn't used up of her energy, and not too mention VERY unwisely. 'Whatever, no point in cursing my self for my stupidity in doing that, Its all Koenma's fault anyways, making me ... FORCING me to be so happy and cheery ALL of the time. I always have to do things I don't like... Hn... GREAT, now I'm acting like Hiei!!!!! Oh, my... has the world ended yet? I guess Yusuke was kidding when he said the world would end when I started to act like Hiei... Oh well"

**

* * *

[YYH – THE GANG]**

Hiei would have killed the Baboon if his 'friends' weren't holding him back and not to mention a few odd whistle noises coming from his right, near the gates of the school. Yusuke and Kurama looked over there too. Apparently, there was a large group there, most of the guys were blushing, and all the girls looked on with either jealousy or hate.

Confusion

That's what. They were confused, though they saw a guy by the name of Juubo come into the group, he was extremely large and had a disgusting green Mohawk. Everyone cleared the way for him and his crones, letting Yusuke and the others see what was up. A girl in a shorter black skirt that was shorter then the regular school uniforms for girls. And a Black jacket like uniform-style top it also had the school logo for Sakurai High, that was unbuttoned at the top revealing a bluish white top. She had navy blue/black hair that was braided to the right side of her face. She had beautiful Blue eyes and was now glaring at Juubo.

You know who she is

Sango?

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Confused? THEY SHALL BE ANSWERED LATER!!!!!

"What the hell do you want?" said Kagome, she didn't look too happy and pissed beyond reason. "Hey girly, are you lost? This is Sairaiyuuki High!! Not Sakurai High!! AHAHAHAHA!!! You're stupid!!" Kagome gave a very demon like growl and yelled, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID!!! OR DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT SAKURAI HIGH WAS BURNED DOWN YESTERDAY?!?! Grrr.... LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!"

Confused? Again?

Your questions SHALL be answered!!!

"Oh!! Temper!! Hey boss!! What shall we do with her!?" asked a guy with stupid looking shades and pink hair... YES PINK!!!!!!! "Leave her to me, How Dare you WENCH!! Are you calling me stupid?" "No shit Sherlock! You moronic fool!! ... did you just... CALL ME WENCH?!!? YOU ASS!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! I get it enough from THEM I don't need anymore from you, You big stupid, Gorilla!!" "Gorilla?! You DARE?!!?" "I dare, and STOP BUGGING ME!! On the day that it seems like everyone is just trying to get on my bad side, remember that it takes 72 muscles to frown and only 7 to flip my middle finger at them and tell them to bite me"

"What did you say You BITCH?!!?"(twitch) "BITCH?!!?!? BITCH??? YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!! Also, You must be too stupid to under stand what I said so..." Kagome stuck up her middle finger and said, "Bite Me" "I'll be glad to!!" Everyone was 'UWE-ing' and "OH MAN - ing" or "She's Dead Now -ing" :) He ran at her blindly as did the rest of his crones. She didn't even blink.

"OH SHIT!! She's a goner!!!" yelled Yusuke as he ran over, everyone made room for him, and slowly, everyone else followed him as well. The morons seemed to frozen in shock as they flew across the school yard. Kagome frowned and looked at them with hate, they immediately ran away as the Leader, Juubo, glared at Kagome. "WITCH!! You'll regret that!!" He attacked blindly again, Kagome merely stepped to the side and quickly hit him on his neck, the joint that made people faint. Juubo fell and was out cold.

"Too easy... I didn't even move two steps and they all either run or is out cold, I thought Sairaiyuuki was known for strong fighters... Oh well..." Everyone WOWED as she walked past Yusuke and the others. They looked on in shock and quickly turned around. "Hey YOU!! Who.." Yusuke blurted out, but stopped when he noticed that she wasn't there anymore. She was already inside of the school. And just like that, the school bell rang and everyone ran inside for fear of being late.

The Reikai Tantei looked on with confusion, "That was peculiar, though we should go to class now." Hiei glared at him then looked at Kuwabara who lucked out, FOR NOW. Oh he'll get him back... Just not now. "Hn" "Whatever" "I'M FREE!!! THANK THE PEOPLE WHO INVENTED SCHOOL!!!! Wait... uhh.... What did I just say?" Yusuke rolled his eyes and dragged Kuwabara along with him. Kurama smiled slightly and followed. Hiei watched them go and merely jumped into the tree again and thought of the VERY odd girl they had just met.

[Back to Kagome]

Kagome had went into the office to get her schedule. Though she hadn't wanted to go into the office, She had no choice. "Kagome Higurashi... I need my schedule..." The person there was rude and dumb looking, he just looked at Kagome as if she were some freak. "Kago- Hiruas- AH here.. You better not ditch or anything Miss Higushi" "Higurashi" "EXCUSE ME?!" "ITS HIGURASHI!!! GET IT RIGHT OLD MAN!!" "DETENTION!!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY?!!? And you were dumb enough to loose your schedule!!" Kagome glared at the man and he visibly flinched.

[YYH GANG – 3/4]

They had just gotten in the doors and were passing by the office when they heard, "LOOSE MY SCHEDULE?!?! What are you? An imbecile? I'M NEW HERE YOU FOOL!!! And I WAS MERELY CORRECTING you on your mistake or my NAME!! ITS NOT HIGUSHI!! ITS KAGOME HIGURASHI!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!" "DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!!!" "How can I get detention on my FIRST day when I don't even know the rules around here old man?!!?!? I'll be taking my leave now, I don't want to be caught with the Stupidity Disease. I just hope its not very contagious." Kagome burst through the office doors and stared at the three in front of her.

"May I help you? Or will you people continue to gawk at me?" 'Kitsune Spirit and his Avatar he seems smart, compared to the others that is. A moron with unusual spirit energy, and one that seems slightly intelligent with quite a lot of Spirit Energy, its practically rolling off him in waves. Who ARE they?' Kagome thought as she glared until The 'avatar' spoke quite politely, "We are mere students at Sairaiyuuki High, But may I ask who you are and Why you are wearing The Sakurai school uniform?" Kurama asked, even though he knew her name, she said it quite loud enough for the whole world to hear.

'At least he has manners...' "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi... I'm wearing this uniform, 'cause I didn't get a chance to get The Sairaiyuuki uniform yet." Yusuke laughed and Kagome immediately snapped her head towards him. "What prey tell is so darn funny?" "You took on old Totasei!! He's a TOTAL ass!! No one has ever put him back into place before, or even dared yell at him but you did it!!! HAH!!! I LIKE YOU ALREADY KAGOME!!" Kagome smirked and shook the hand that was offered her, "Its Yusuke, Yusuke Uremeshi!! Nice to meet a fine lady like you who can kick ass and yell at people the way you do!! What do they call it? Oh yeah! Uhh...You have bark! And got a big BITE!! Wait... Is that right? OH WELL! Nice to meet you Kagome! VERY NICE!!!"

Kagome stopped looking scary and smiled. "Nice to meet you too Yusuke, So I'm guessing that you like to kick ass too! Cool! We'll get along JUST fine!" "Hello miss...I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara!!! Will you Marry me? OH no.. that's going too fast... Will you be my girlfriend? Better yet, Will You Bare My Child?" asked Kuwabara as he grabbed her hands and smiled stupidly. Kagome's eyes flashed red dangerously and she smacked him on the head, Then kicked him across the school. "YOU PERVERT!!! I SWEAR MIROKU!!! THAT LINE IS GETTING OLD!!!" "My name is Suichi Minamino, you could call me Kurama though I guess, which ever you like. Also, may I ask who this, 'Miroku' is?" Kurama asked as he held a hand out for her to shake.

=That had BETTER not be her mate. I like her already, clever, sly and beautiful, just like me...er... us, yeah...=

Youko? What are you... HOW DID YOU?!?!

=Her beauty has awakened me...=

Right!

=What?!? Its PRACTICALLY TRUE!!! Actually, I was here for quite a while now, just never bothered to tell you about it... that's all..=

Oh... I see... Well GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!

'Kurama? Like the Bandit Kurama? The King of Thieves? Youko Kurama? Hmm.... He DOES have a Kitsune spirit in him... Whatever...' "Oh, Miroku? Did I just say that out loud? I'm sorry! Miroku my friend, and he was this Perverted Hou- I mean, he was a total pervert who always asked any fairly good looking woman to bare his child... so I had blurted that out I apologize for your friend. And its nice to meet you Suichi! I think I'll call you Suichi in school and Kurama out ok? That'll work I suppose.." Kagome said as she shook his hand.

**(Above was Edited by: evilfire4321 and Tecca Mecca Solace) ----------------------------------------------------**

"That's fine, and don't worry about Kuwabara. He's tougher then he seems." Kurama said as he looked at her hand. But the only problem was, Youko wouldn't let go.

Youko... What are you...

=Uhh... I'm not doing anything wrong at all. I don't know what your talking about. Care to explain?=

Let go of her hand Youko... This is NOT funny!!!!! Grrr...

=Grrr... right back at you...=

Let go of her hand!!!!

=Now was that so hard to ask?=

"Ummm... Suichi? Could you let go of my hand now? And umm... Can you let go of my hand now? Umm... and shouldn't be off to class BY NOW?" Kurama blushed and tried to pry his hand away from Kagome's.

YOUKO!!!!!!!!!! LET GO!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

=...FINE!!!! But I BETTER get something out of this!!!!=

FINE!!!

And almost immediately, Kurama's hand went flying off of Kagome's. "Uhhh.. Sorry about that... umm... Yeah, I think that we should get to, uhh... class now ..." "....Right.... I'm leaving now ok?" Kagome then went off to her class, which surprisingly, hasn't even started yet. Kagome looked around her everyone was screaming, yelling and plainly doing anything BUT actually studying, or whatever it is they USE to do in the class.

[YYH 3/4]

"Well, That was weird, I like her though!! She can kick ASS!!!!!!" Yusuke said as he grinned like mad. Kurama sighed and looked at the hand that wouldn't let Kagome go. 'I swear I'll kill you Youko... How could you make me look like a total idiot?' Kuwabara had just regained consciousness and was looking around, He was dead confused. "Where did the pretty lady-girl go? AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT FOR UREMESHI?!?!" "She went to class, and I wasn't the one who hit you... It was Kagome, the 'lady-girl'."

"There is no way that she can hit harder then you!!! That one made me feel like I died and came back again!! Your punches just feel like I've died, Know one came hit like THAT especially a pretty lady..." "Whatever you sa- SHE HITS HARDER THEN ME?!?! Whoa, she's better then I thought..." Yusuke looked like he was in concentration (scary!!) then he looked at his two friends and grinned like nuts. "OH WELL! Lets go! Before Kei- .... Before..." He had almost said Keiko's name, he looked at the floor with saddened eyes.

"Uhh... Lets just go Yusuke, I suggest that you er, go to class before your MOTHER Atsuko, gets angry, right?" Kurama knew Yusuke had almost said the one word he almost dreaded so he made a quick cover up and dragged the two boys to their class, which was History. Although he didn't really like the CLASSMATES, he did like the teacher. So might as well go and TRY to learn something out of it right? Yusuke opened the door and walked in. He cringed at the site, but the whole class was quiet, dead quiet when he came in.

When Yusuke took his seat, everyone started to make loud noises again, The girls would droll and stare at Kurama and bash their eyelashes at him trying to get his attention. The guys would be arm wrestling and doing all of the other things that would seriously get on your nerves. When the teacher walked in the class remained as they were. Which ticked off Kagome who had sat down in the middle left row, near a widow, with the same Sakura tree outside that Hiei was in. No one had really noticed her luckily since they had probably thought that she was someone else.

The guys around her were trying to hit on her, and she was pissed. The teacher obviously had no control over the class, AT ALL! "quiet down please, students? ..." Kagome had enough, the boy to her right was pissing her off to no end, and so, she stood up, she pound her fist down onto the desk right in front of the boys face and said, "SHUT UP!!! ALL OF YOU!! And you, boy, if you don't shut up, I swear I'll de-man you with the pencil that the guy in front of me keeps tapping on my desk to get my attention. Then I'll stick the fingers that the guy BEHIND me keeps tapping on my shoulder, and stick them up your ASS!!!!"

The whole class was silent. Yusuke and the others looked at Kagome, how did they not notice her before? She was right there, maybe it was because of all the guys that were surrounding her. But they sure as heck noticed her now. She sat back down and sighed. "Ar-Are you miss Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi? Well, I appreciate everything, thank you... Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" Kagome stood up again, everyone was STILL quiet. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, bug me (AGAIN) and your dead... Touch me, you'll wish you were dead, try to talk to me for no god damn reason, and You'll die, go to hell, and come back just to repeat the process. Got that?" Everyone nodded and she sat back down.

"Well then, umm... how is everyone? Ok enough of that, Please, umm... had anyone heard of the legendary Shikon no Tama? If you have please raise your hand." Kagome rolled her eyes at the weak attempt and yelled out, "If you don't listen to the man, I'll strip you naked and hang you on the flag pole outside. I won't take you down, and I'll kill anyone who tried to, YOU ANSWER THE TEACH!!! HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA?!?! RAISE YOUR GOD DAMN HAND IF YOU HAVE!!!" To this, Kagome her self raised her hand, along with over 1/3 of the class.

"Well, thank you again Kagome, now then, can anyone tell me about the legend?" No one knew the legend except Kagome and Kurama, but even Kurama didn't know the half of it, so Kagome rose her hand. "Kagome? Go on, please tell us starting from Mido-"

"The legend of the Shikon no Tama started and was created by a traveling priestess named Midoriko [Insert Midoriko's story] Then it was passed down to a Priestess Tsubaki's Master named [NAME] [Insert whole story with Tsubaki, and Kikyo] Then a Hanyou named Inuyasha [Insert whole Inuyasha Story with Naraku, and all that Trickery crap.] Then a mysterious girl said to be from the future came with the Shikon in her body [Insert WHOLE STORY including the battles with Naraku, meeting with everyone, ect... ] Then, the jewel was complete, and the Hanyou named Naraku was SAID to be dead... The end..."

This took up most of the class time. "Why, thank you Kagome, I hadn't even known that much myself may I ask how you knew this?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "I live at a Shrine near the Bone Eater's Well and the Goshinboku (IS that right?) Tree, Or, God Tree so, I hear the story at least a million times a day. Besides, my old school had mentioned it as well." "Oh yes, Kagome, do you know of any survivors? I have heard that you were the only one that has lived through the fire, because you were at home sick, is that true?" asked the teacher who just so happened to be disturbing Kagome.

She had just saw something in the tree. She had sensed a demon, the same one as in the morning, the one who she passed by, and the one in black. But the stupid teacher broke her concentration with a very PERSONAL question. She was trying to probe into the Demon's mind, just as he probed her's. She filled her thoughts with a memory that never happened. And put in a fake memory about how she learned how to fight as well. She could almost hear the demon snort in disgust and give up. Kagome slowly looked at the teacher and narrowed her eyes. "They are ALL gone..." "I am sorry for any loss" Just then the bell rang and Kagome went out.

The YYH gang wondered about her, but brushed it aside and went off into different directions.

**[FAST FORWARD] SCHOOL, this shall be told in the next chapter, or the chapter after that.**

I apologize for skipping so many parts, but I have notice that this has become QUITE long, and if I don't skip it, then I wouldn't be able to update this chapter BEFORE the month ends. So, I have decided to skip this part as well, and shall keep my promise and show the OC's and what they look like, these OC's are actual people and also, fairly MINOR characters. The Thunders shall be even MORE Minor.

**[FAST FORWARD AGAIN] BOTAN AND THE WEATHER!! Later**

Botan's place and how she's doing, shall be in later.

SO I HOPE THAT YOU READ THAT!!!!!!!!!!! NOW BACK TO THE CHAPTER:

The bell had rung, signaling that the classes were over, which was a HUGE relief to Kagome. Her classes were boring and the Three boys have been following her everywhere. And couldn't help but think that some one OUTSIDE, on a Sakura Tree was also watching her. Oh well, not that she cared, its not like her life could get any worse NOW. How truly wrong Kagome was ... her life could get worse, and this time, this wound, won't be able to heal with her powers, nor can they heal on their own.

CONFUSED?!?! Of course you are! I'll tell you later on

I TOLD You people this would be confusing...

[YYH 4/4]

It was raining now, which was odd, it was bright and sunny just a little earlier yet now it was raining, Kuwabara said it was because of Hiei earlier when he caused the sky to turn black and everything.

When they turned to find Kagome she was long gone. They shrugged and went home. With Hiei as well, they all just merely talked about Kagome. "What do you think of Kagome?" Asked Kurama, Yusuke replied with, "Defiant, Strong". Kuwabara replied with, "Pretty..." Hiei replied with, "Hn" and Kurama says, "A leader that can handle quite a lot of things." They all nodded at all of the answers. They only mentioned a few things though, they didn't list the other five thousand, six hundred, and twenty-two of them (Random number...) Then they saw Botan, she looked tired and about ready to collapse.

Yusuke and the others ran to her. She didn't look too well at all. "Hey Botan!! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?!?" Botan looked really beaten up, Her skin was slightly burnt and her clothes were slightly torn and her hair was down and a mess. It also looked like she had fallen down a bit too many times as well. She had cuts, bruises and dirt all over her. "Yusuke... We have a new... mission... Koenma... Reike...." "A new mission? And he FORCED YOU TO COME OU HERE JUST FOR SOME MISSION?!? And.. who's Reike?"

Hiei and Kurama stiffened at the name. No one had caught it though. Lucky them. "We should bring her to Genkai's temple. Should we slip up? Or just..." Yusuke looked worried for Botan, she was his assistant and friend after all. He wasn't able to really protect her before when she had fallen off the school roof, if he had been a second later, she would have died probably, or if he hadn't went onto the roof top. (Talking about YYH the Movie, the Something Report, sorry I forgot) Botan shivered from the cold Yusuke handed her over to Kurama who held onto her securely and made sure she'd be comfortable. She was soaking wet as well.

"I don't think it would be wise if we were to split up. Not knowing about this unusual storm, and Botan out quite literally cold. We won't be able to make a portal. Although Hiei and I actually can... we still.." "No... I can.." Kurama looked down at Botan who was starting to form a portal. He grabbed her hand and she fainted just like that. "I think it would be wise to send her to Genkai's and now..." Everyone looked at Hiei who just glared back and 'Hn'ed. "Yeah, I agree with Hiei this time, We should let My Darling Yukina she her!" Hiei glared at him, still not forgiving him for what he's done.

"Yes, We should and now, it seems that her spirit energy is quickly decreasing." With that, they ran off to Genkai's with out much trouble half way. Until a lightning bolt came out of the sky and nearly missed Kurama and Botan. "what the?! Hey guys? Why does it seem as though the bolt wanted to hit Botan so much?" Kuwabara actually made sense that time. It really did seem like it was really trying to hit Botan or else Kurama, but that didn't seem very likely. "Rei-ke" Kurama and Hiei flinched this time and looked at Botan.

But they put it aside, thinking that it must have been a mix of Reikai and something else. No one had said the name ever since Youko was brought into Suichi. No one wanted to be reminded of her again. It was painful though both wouldn't allow them selves to show it. They quickly got to Genkai's temple narrowly missing yet another bolt of lightning. It was for certain now. It was trying to get Botan, and they had almost gotten to her over six times now.

"OLD HAG! Come out! We need your help!" Yusuke yelled out as Kuwabara yelled out Yukina's name, "YUKINA MY FAIR MAIDEN! My One True Love! Please come out and Help Botan!!" Hiei didn't bother to glare this time. He smacked Kuwabara and then kicked him into a nearby tree. Yukina and Genkai ran out immediately. "Oh no! What has happened to Botan?" Yukina asked while Kuwabara seemed to become revived again by her voice. "Yukin-"He didn't get a chance to do anything this time. Hiei punched him into the Forest and listened as he screamed in Horror of what was in there. Then quietly returned to a sweat dropping Kurama.

"Bring her inside and tell me what has happened." Said Genkai as she turned her back to them and walked back in, as did Yukina, followed by everyone else. Hiei quickly shut the door in front of Kuwabara's face and locked it. He wouldn't be able to get in unless he wanted a beat down from Genkai, for breaking down her door. Hiei smirked as he heard Kuwabara run backwards, he was going to break down the door in, 3 – 2 – 1... And in Kuwabara went, bringing alog a broken door and letting the wind, and cold come in.

"YOU DIMWITTED FOOL! First, you break down my door! Then you let in the cold air and everything, you want Botan to die?" Every word she said, she punched Kuwabara and then threw him to the side, "FIX IT NOW!!" And off Kuwabara went trying to fix an almost impossible door to fix. So he went off to the woods in a speed that would have shocked Hiei if he even cared, and cut some wood, he brought it all back and created the door, Don't ask how he accomplished that with so little time, and where he got the rice paper from neither. He cut down the tree with his spirit sword as well.

They had laid Botan down on a futon as she tossed and turned trying to force herself to get up. "We'll be taking our leave here, Kurama can you create a portal?" Yusuke asked while getting up and finished the rest of the tea that Yukina had offered him. "Yes... But I'm not sure if it'll work any longer, the weather, might interfere and we shall not know which world we'll end up it." "KURAMA...!!! I can-still.." Botan used the last of her strength and created a portal to Reikai. She fainted immediately again and the gang noticed that the portal suddenly got a little bit smaller.

"Oh crap! HURRY UP AND GET IN!" Yusuke yelled as he ran in first, followed by Hiei, then Kurama. And Kuwabara was still trying to get up. Now the Portal was barely big enough to let him through if he could only get that high and slide head first through it. So he ran backwards, and leapt. But the thing was, he took so long, that he got stuck. Half of his body was in Reikai, Koenma's office, while the other part was in the Human World. "Uh guys?!? HELP!!" While Kuwabara said this he wriggled his hand In Reikai and tried to push himself out with the other on useless in the human realm. And dangling his feet and squirming trying to get out.

"Hn, if part of you is in Reikai, Part in Nigenkai. Where do you recon the other part is?" Hiei smirked as Kuwabara paled and said, "It... is not in Makai or something is it?" "Hn... it's a possibility, do you feel like anything is biting you yet? Or that your burning? Or you are far colder then normal?" Kuwabara paled even more, if that was even possible and fainted. "HIEI!!! Why'd you do that fo-" yelled Koenma, but when he saw the murderous glare that Hiei gave off, he though otherwise and kept his mouth shut.

"OK KOENMA! Why did you send Botan out it the rain? Are you TRYING to kill her?!!?" Yusuke blurted out and was ready to strangle the toddler. "what? What are you talking about Yusuke? First off, it wasn't raining earlier, and its only a light drizzle. Nothing Botan can't handle." "DRIZZEL?!?! LOOK OUYSIDE YOU MORON!" Koenma looked out of his window and couldn't believe what he saw. It was like a hurricane storm out there. It was practically suicide to be outside, let alone trying to fly out there.

"What?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!!?" Koenma opened his mouth to say something more, but he shut it quickly. It doesn't matter for now, this mission is worth more then Botan NOW. Have you people ever heard of Reike?" "NOT WORTH BOTAN'S LIFE NOW?! What is that suppose to mean?! Your just going to abandon her? And who the FUCK is Reike?" Kurama and Hiei quickly glared at Koenma. "What is it that you know about 'HER' Koenma?" Kurama's voice was much more colder and more like Youko then Suichi. His eyes even flashed back and forth.

"Well... its like this..."

**[FAST FORWARD] REIKE LATER**

Sorry, But this part is ACTUALLY suppose to be skipped, and since I am running out of time and all, I don't have time to do this part anyways, so sorry, I hope that you people have ALREADY liked the length and WON'T ASK FOR MORE. I have to got soon, today is the last day I'll be able to Update FOR A WHILE, and then, It'll be back to VERY short chapters after this.

HAVE YOU READ THE FAST FORWARD?!?! If you haven't You shall be suffering my Wrath... J/K

**

* * *

[The OC'S – Kayori, Mara, Scythe, Shadow]**

They had just seen what happened to this so called Reike. They were shocked. She had been the creator/ the barrier creator of the three worlds. Yet all traces of her had disappeared right after. Not to mention, it was how Hiei became cold, distant, and uncaring. How Youko died, and his soul going into Suichi. Everything, starting with her. Yet she wasn't from that time. She had met Yusuke and the others before. In this one, when they were only ten years old.

It was quite amazing. Yet they now needed to find her 'reincarnation' but how where they going to do that when they didn't even know- Koenma interrupted all thought as he grabbed a few files from his desk, but most of it remained on his desk. "Ok, The first person that we suspect to be her 'reincarnation' is Kag-"Before he finished however, A BRIGHT blue light passed through them and they heard a scream, "NO!!!! MOTHER!! JII-CHAN!! SOUTA!!!!!!! DAMN YOU NARAKU! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?! I SAW YOU DIE WITH MY OWN EYES!! I KILLED YOU! WHY?!?! WHY ME!? WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE THIS STUPID JEWEL!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But then they heard nothing else. Nothing more, it was dead quiet.

"Huh? Oh yes as I was saying," Koenma said, he was only holding up one file and there was nothing on his desk. "Our MAIN suspect for being Reike's Reincarnation is.. Kaijun Moku Haijyintou. Yes, that's her." Everyone froze at the name. "Huh? What is wrong?" "We don't know.. It just seems... wrong... Untrue. False I DON'T KNOW!!" Yelled Yusuke as he looked at the screen were 'Kaijune Moku Haijyinto' appeared.

She had short shoulder length black hair that was shaped in a V-shape. And had green highlights here and there. She filled out in all of the right places and was currently wearing a short black and green skirt and a green sweater. She wore a necklace that said Miko on it and she was walking around with a black cat with white on the tips of its tail and a sideways diamond on its forehead with blue eyes. (Think Kirara with everything black as white and everything white/cream color black.) It was in her arms as she walked around.

-screen-

A guy with a Brown hair and an ugly face approached Kaijun with his crones. Kaijun cringed and glared at then as they began to circle around her. "What the hell do you want?" said Kaijun, she didn't look too happy and pissed beyond reason. "Hey girly, are you lost? This is our turf meaning we own you now!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! You're stupid!!" Kaijune gave a very demon like growl and yelled, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! I've gone through this at school JUST THIS MORNING! I don't have time for you morons! Grrr.... LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!"

Confused? Again? Sounds Familiar?

Your questions SHALL be answered!!!

Doesn't:

Kaijun Moku Haijyintou seem familiar to

Kagome Miko Higurashi? Heh.... You'll see...

"Oh!! Temper!! Hey boss!! What shall we do with her!?" asked a guy with stupid looking shades and grey hair... YES GREY!!!!!!! "Leave her to me, How Dare you WENCH!! Are you calling me stupid?" "No shit Sherlock! You moronic fool!! ... did you just... CALL ME WENCH?!!? YOU ASS!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! I get it enough from THEM I don't need anymore from you, You big stupid, Gorilla!!" "Gorilla?! You DARE?!!?" "I dare, and STOP BUGGING ME!! On the day that it seems like everyone is just trying to get on my bad side, remember that it takes 72 muscles to frown and only 7 to flip my middle finger at them and tell them to bite me"

"What did you say You BITCH?!!?"(twitch) "BITCH?!!?!? BITCH??? YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!! MY GOD!! How MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS?!? Also, You must be too stupid to under stand what I said so..." Kaijun stuck up her middle finger and said, "Bite Me" "I'll be glad to!!" Everyone was 'UWE-ing' and "OH MAN - ing" or "She's Dead Now -ing" He ran at her blindly as did the rest of his crones. She didn't even blink.

The morons seemed to frozen in shock as they flew across the Sairyu Park (Made up) Kaijun frowned and looked at them with hate, they immediately ran away as the Leader, glared at Kagome. "WITCH!! You'll regret that!!" He attacked blindly again, Kagome merely stepped to the side and quickly hit him on his neck, the joint that made people faint. He fell and was out cold. "Too easy... I didn't even move two steps and they all either run or is out cold, I thought Ones from Sairyu Park were known for strong fighters... Oh well..." Kaijun didn't even turn around as she continued to walk on.

-No Screen-

Yusuke and the others stared in shock, what they thought were, 'Where have I seen that before? She seems SO familiar' But every time they were close to getting it, They came out even more lost then before. Just who was she? And why was she so familiar? Yes, Confusing indeed, We all know that Kaijun IS Kagome right? Good, Cause they ARE NOT OC'S they just changed their appearance and name. Nothing else ok?! You'll understand later on. Everyone I AM mentioning LATER that shall be hanging around KAGOME/KAIJUN shall NOT be Oc's They shall be THE ENTIRE gang that I have listed in my disclaimer.

It seemed like she never even existed. Kagome Miko Higurashi, Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, Shippo Kitsune, Inuyasha Hanyou, Kirara Neko. Kirra Neko, and was replaced by Kaijun Moku Haijyntou, Siren Tamakino, , Minasu Hosuko, Shinto Kentara, Inakarei Hatoue, Kiarra Naki, Killa Niko. And even more replacements. Mysteriously, The Demon King and few Lords have never existed in the HUMAN World. All listed below have been named differently now in the Human World.

Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai The King of Makai, Settouharu Takahoren

Kohaku Taijiya and Kanna Mirror The Lord and Lady of The Northern Lands in Makai, Koharu Tamakino and Kawra Mijoki

Shippo Kitsune and Rin Ningen The Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands of Makai, Shinto Kentara and Rei Niesho

Koga Wolf and Ayame Wolf The Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands, Koru Wasu and Akina Wasu

Inuyasha Hanyou and Kagura Fan The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, Inakarei Hatoue and Kayara Fei

The Gods:

Sango Taijiya, The Goddess of the North West, Siren Tamakino

Miroku Houshi, The God of the North East, Minasu Hosuko

Kirara Neko, The Goddess of the South West, Kiarra Naki

Kirra Neko, The God of the South East, Killa Niko

How odd it truly was, I seems that someone had somehow replaced EVERYTHING when the blue light WE ALL know came from Kagome Miko Higurashi. Yet such odd things are happening. Shall these be answered? Of course... With time. As you follow along with what happens with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, how they find out things that seems so off, and confusing...

Everything is always revealed... WITH TIME...

Ok, As I promised the MINOR Oc's Shall be introduced, no they shall NOT be Paired with other characters.

And also, these ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE!!! As Characters!!! OK?!

Yusuke and the others had just returned from Koenma's office. They were confused. It felt like part of SOMETHING was lost but they couldn't place what it was. Everything seemed so strange after the bright light, and how they couldn't remember (NOT THAT THEY EVEN REMEMBERED THE NAME TO THINK OF) Kagome... they never even knew her name existed any more. Well, they just pushed it aside and tried not to think about it any more.

The baka Koenma just HAD to open a stupid portal at the BOTTOM of all the steps, didn't he? As the gang walked up, not a single person wanted to rush up, not even Hiei, They were thinking of either Kaijun or else Reike. One or the other, they were a mind full. They were so busy thinking, they didn't notice the sudden demonic aura nor and didn't even hear that belonged to a woman. As they reached the steps, they heard a voice, "Yukina!"

She was taller though by and inch or two, and reached Kurama's Height if not, slightly taller. She resembled Yukina quite a lot as well. Though her hair was longer and was tied in a bun with dark blue bangs on either side of her face. She had green - blue eyes and was wearing a blue and black shirt that was sleeveless and up her neck covering it with a black and light blue skirt that reached her ankles with one long slit on the side.

She wore a Blue bracelet on her right wrist. It was half an inch wide and had golden writing on it that said, "Mara" on the inside, which was hidden, it said in silver writing, "Kagome". The Woman looked no more then Fifteen and had DARK red 'eye shadow' on. She looked extremely calm yet happy looking at the same time.

It had stopped raining suddenly when she suddenly appeared, already the clouds wee clearing. She appeared human like but still held a lot of energy. So the gang followed her. What they saw made them anime fall, except for Hiei though and Kurama merely sweat dropped. The Woman was drinking Green Tea with Yukina. "Oh! Hello everyone I would like for you to-" "Who the HECK are you?!" blurted out Yusuke as he rudely pointed at the Woman.

HELLO!! If the woman is drinking TEA with YUKINA, She's NOT an ENEMIY!! Geez, morons LOL...

The girl looks at them and sighs. "My name is Mara though I don't see why you would want to know, Spirit Detective, Yusuke Uremeshi..." The gang got suspicious and got into a battling position. Mara simply looked away and sipped more tea. This ticked off Yusuke who yelled out, "MARA!!! I WANT AN EXPL-" "HeyDidSomeOneJustSayMAraCauseShe's

TheBestAndIWantToMeetHerAlready!!" "Calm yourself before you die you'll probably choke on air, even though you're the Wind Master, You STILL need to breathe." said two familiar voices. Then out of the room that Botan was CURRENTLY in and Kuwabara who was still stuck in the portal.

Out came Jin and Touya who looked quite happy to see Mara. They ran over there and bowed to her. "Master Mara!!" "Huh? Master... MARA?!?!" asked Yusuke as he looked dumbfounded and the rest of them looked confused but never the less, calmer. "ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE'VE LAST SEEN YOU!! You look like you haven't aged a year!" said Jin while his ears wiggled like no tomorrow. Touya shook his head as he saw Mara twitch in annoyance.

"JIN!! AS MUCH AS I HAVE LOVED TRAINING YOU, YOU HAVE GOTTEN ON MY LAST NERVE! HOW COULD YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME WHEN YOU'VE LOST TO **THEM**?! YOU MORON!!" Jin and Touya cowered in a corner as she slowly advanced them. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT??!!?... I'm actually not mad at all... I was expecting to see you guys loose actually, since I've already gotten an island for you guys. I was planning on TELLING you all, but you run off and train on your own for 2 years!!

Then come back and appear in a Tournament! My god! I expected NO less from my pupils. But that gives you NO RIGHT STILL!! I SLAVED TRYING TO GET OUT OF MAKAI!! And what do I get? I get a 'You haven't aged a year' CRAP!!! But I'm not mad... NOT AS MAD!! I WAS WORRIED SICK!! FROM TODAY ON! I'M TRAINING YOU ALL UNTIL YOU GIVE ME TWO GALLEONS OF SWEAT! DO – I – MAKE – MYSELF - CLEAR?!?" Jin and Touya's eyes widened they hugged each other and nodded quickly and continued to nod over and over again just to make sure she knew they understood.

"Hmph....GOOD! Now then... Yukina, May I have another cup of tea please? Thank You." As Yukina went off to get another Cup for Mara. Yusuke and the others stared at Jin and Touya, who were practically crying and hugging each other. And Mara who had just blown up in their faces was extremely calm. "OK! What's going on! And who is THAT" Yusuke rudely said and pointed at Mara stupidly. Touya glared at Yusuke and yelled, "SHE IS NOT A THAT! YOU KNOW HER NAME! Do not disrespect OUR master! We don't disrespect yours!"

"She must be really weak then, because you guys are so weak! You must be a lot weaker if you had to leave for TWO whole years to train by yourselves." Yusuke didn't know why but he just felt like saying it. All the anger and everything stupid he tried to hold inside was bursting out NOW of all times. He couldn't stop now. Not after he wanted a good fight and found none so far. Even the NEW Mission was pretty much useless.

"I suggest you hold your tongue BOY. Your annoying ruckus is disturbing more then everyone else in the Temple but all three worlds as well." Said a voice in the shadows. "You have perfect timing, if you hadn't come now, Yusuke over there might have been dead, or at least... disabled." Said Mara as she took another cup of Green Tea and started sipping it slowly.

"Lady Shadow, would you like a cup as well? I have Green, Jasmine, Red Which Would you like?" Yukina asked nicely. This time she brought a whole set and over Ten Cups just in case. "hmmm.. Red Tea please, Thanks" Shadow came out of the shadows and sat down next to Mara. She had a mix of blue, silver and gold eyes. She also had black hair with blue and silver steaks. Her bangs shaped her face with tinges of red in them. She wore black baggy pants with three pockets on each side. She wore a black shirt similar to Mara's except instead of blue, it was red and she had sleeves that stopped at the middle of her upper arms.

She had a Dark Black flame in the middle of her forehead. She had black 'eye shadow' on each eye lid. And looked to be about twenty one or so. On the top of her head was a small black dog, it had silver at its tips and golden eyes. She wore a Red bracelet on her right wrist. It was half an inch wide and had golden writing on it that said, "Shadow" on the inside, which was hidden, it said in silver writing, "Kagome". And along with her, came a cat that had white fur and a dark blue diamond on her forehead. The tips of its tail and feet were ice blue. It strangely had two tails and ran over to Mara and snuggled her.

Hiei Hn-ed Kurama looked confused but went to a wall and sat down, being as patient as he is. "What would you like Hiei? Kurama? Yusuke?" "Green" "Hn" "WHAT THE HELL?! What's going on here?! And who are THEY?!" Yukina gave Kurama his tea and looked at Yusuke in confusion. "They are-"but she was cut off once again.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO HOLD YOUR TONG-" But Shadow didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when another voice came but from the Room that Botan was in. "HAH! I Suggest that you not ask AGAIN who they are, it gets annoying and we can always SHOW you, you know? So, Just Shut Up and .. AHH Botan!! You up already? Ok then, Perhaps we should get the moron out of the portal now." After that, they heard bed shifting and then they heard Botan powering up to get the Kuwabara up of the portal.

They then heard Kuwabara scream and a loud bang. Then an "OUCH!! BOTAN! Couldn't you have dropped me slower? Or something? Oh hi Pretty Lady, Who are you? Could you be my Girlfri-" "NO" said the female voice they heard earlier. Then the door slid open and out flew Kuwabara. He was being chased around with a man eating tree. It was amusing, if only the tree wasn't trying to bite one's head off, it would be considered funny.

"Peculiar, it seems that he has Spirit Energy after all, he was so weak that I had almost lost it. Oh well, that tree shall render you speechless for a week. Then, you won't be able to see for five days. Then you'll be turned into a woman for a whole month. Oh yes, my name is Scythe, what a PLEASANT surprise to see all of you."

Scythe looked around sixteen years old and had black hair with red streaks. She had grey eyes and wore a short black skirt with light green tinges. Then a shirt once again similar to Mara's and Shadow's except she wore green and the Shirt was long sleeved and looked more like a kimono then a regular shirt. She had a small green bird on her shoulder. The bird and light green eyes and red on the tips of its wings. It had a long tail that was tinged with silver and black. She wore a Green bracelet on her right wrist. It was half an inch wide and had golden writing on it that said, "Scythe" on the inside, which was hidden, it said in silver writing, "Kagome".

"Just who the HELL are yo-" "THAT'S IT! I gave you your warnings. Yusuke Uremeshi!!!" "Calm down already Shadow!" said Scythe as she too sat down and sipped Jasmine Tea. Her bird was flying around and landed on Yusuke's head. Yusuke got ticked off and grabbed the bird. The bird's eyes however glowed red and Scythe said, "Soshi, go easy on him..." The bird's eyes dimmed into a pink and vines spouted up and tangled around Yusuke's arm, causing him to let go of the bird. The dog and cat growled at Yusuke, but stopped when their names were called, "Tsume..." the dog immediately stopped. "Lasu..." the cat went back to Mara and stopped growling.

"JUST TELL US WHO YOU-"Yusuke ONCE AGAIN said. Shadow's eyes narrowed and she shouted, "CAN I KILL HIM NOW?!!? YET?! PLEASE?! He's gotten on my VERY last nerve!!!" "NO! So shut up and we'll SHOW them IT..." Mara yelled so very loudly that the whole entire temple shook. Scythe took the liberty to go to the middle of the room and placed a seed there. Genkai just so happened to walk in at the same time as well. "Hello Lady Scythe, May I ask what your doing??"

"You'll see..." With that Scythe created a huge flower in the middle of the floor. It was A golden color and was sparkling. The pollen spread out around the room creating a dreamy-like scene. Scythe then stepped back and then Shadow held out her hand flat out. Then slowly she closed her hand creating a black ball in the center of the flower, floating about three inches from the flower. Mara flicked her wrist freezing it, and the flower along with the pollen, still in the air.

"This shall show you what you want to see, and shall answer all of your questions. But, I must worn you, Some parts of this is missing since Kayori isn't here. Actually, most of it is. Basically, this shall show you how we've trained a FEW people. Hn... I suggest that you don't say anything else about this." Said Shadow as she glared at Yusuke who glared right back.

**[FAST FORWARD] TRAINING, HIEI, YOUKO, KORONUE, JIN, TOUYA AND KAGOME!! LATER...**

"You've YOU'VE TRAINED THEM BEFORE TOO?!!? What the???!?!" Yusuke blurted out, though not on purpose at all. He was trying not to, but can you blame him? Kuwabara's stupidity was actually contagious. "....." No one even bothered to yell at him for asking a question that had been already answered. "Shall we show them Kayori's you know... Everything... I feel kind of scared to bother her. Remember last time when we told HIM? She practically wanted to murder HIM and US!!! I don't want to got through that AGAIN!!" said Scythe as she looked uncomfortably at the others.

"Maybe... we should ask her first. I ALSO do not want to see her angry again." Said Mara as she stroked Soshi, her cat pet. "What are you people afraid of? She's not scary or anything!" said Shadow though she was fidgeting slightly. "That's easy for you to say since you know her longer, and you've lived through anything she's thrown at you, since you two ERE the 'Dark Duo' if you two still call yourselves that." Mara said as she looked plainly at Shadow. "But then again, you're the one that's most nervous..." "FINE!! Lets just go Get Fluffy and contact her!! GEEZ! Then we can be home free OK?!" yelled Shadow.

The other girls nodded and took off, forgetting that they had left the flower and everything there STILL. Botan had just gotten out of the room when the flower had appeared another image. Though this time. A girl with wavy long blue hair and blue eyes appeared. And another woman who had on black, and a tinge of purple appeared, though they couldn't see her face. They couldn't exactly see the other one's either. They were both wearing Masks.

Of course, we know its Kagome and the other person just HAS to be Kayori right? Well, they don't know that so heh.. play along! Kayori (They don't know who it is, but I'll use the names ok?) had used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame as Kagome blocked it with the Dragon of the Dark Waters. (Yup, Kagome can USE DRAGONS of Darkness not MULTIPLE kinds. Everyone is different, so bare with me here.)

Kagome then ran to the side as did Kayori. They were both able to cut off their masks and just as it was about to drop, The Flower was stabbed through with an arrow. The arrow was glowing silver until the whole thing disappeared. Nothing was left, not even the arrow. Mara and the others ran inside and looked at what had happened in shock. And then, a voice from above said, "You are all too foolish, if they had seen what had happened, and who that was... I would have killed you all..."

Kuwabara was trying his might to scream but, since Scythe used her tree to practically curse him. He couldn't talk, wasn't this day fine a dandy? Good News: Kuwabara would be turned into GIRL soon Bad News: They Might die now...

**(Above has been Edited By: NO ONE!!! I just posted this up regardless!!) ------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

Yes I know that was crappy, I'm sorry, and It must have been VERY confusing for all of you.**

**Your answers shall ALL be answered in the LATER chapters, so SORRY!!! I'll Update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE....**

**But with school and everything about to begin, I'm NOT so sure anymore... ok? SORRY! But BYEZ!**

And I hope that You've READ EVERYTHING you needed to read...

**

* * *

Acheron SlvrFyre**: Tournament ones? Hmm... Interesting, I'm planning on doing one similar to it MUCH later though ok? So look out for it when it comes!

**Sessh's BabyGrl**: Hey! Hope you've liked the chapter! I changed things around despite the preview ok? I hope you've liked it!

**BloodLasts4ever**: I thank You, Though I hopt your not mad that I've added a few OC's -.- I just had to you know? There minor, so its ok right?

**Terra Mecca Solace**: HEH... I need you for the next chapter!! I HOPE that you've done your History/Story thing already, cuz this shall be VERY complicated, with all of the crap I had to skip out... -.-

**evilfire4321**: HEY! I thank You A LOT for being ONE of my editors!! I REALLY appreciate it! So, I Hope that your clear on what you have to do on your History/Story part -.- I won't be able to Update In a While Sucks HUH? Oh wellz, U BETTER UPDATE SOON TOO!

**inuyasha92689**: Thanx! I hope you've liked this chapter, regardless of me having to add Oc's NO they aren't MAJOR characters... just VERY MINOR....

**inudemoness247**: HEH! Sorry for the wait, BUT ITS HERE!!! THE OC'S HAVE Arrived!!! Thanks for voting and everything! Since well, I haven't gotten as many reviews as I use to, so EVERY SINGLE one, COUNTS O ME NOW!!!

**Muki aka AniMegurl**: The only reason Kagome got hurt, was because she HAD a piece of Kikyo's soul before... Hope you under stand now!

**sesshomaruobsessed**: I added Bankotsu! Even though I don't know THAT much about him. He was added! Are you happy? :)

**cLuMzYaZnGrL106**: Me want SOY SOON!! I love it! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE WOMAN! And your Death shall come soon! MUWAHAHAHAHA!! J/K :)

**azn.viet**: Heh, I suggest You try for more Hiei/Kago points... Looks like he'd loosing, and BADLY!!

**Though I am slightly disappointed that I don't have as many reviews as I did before, I shall keep updating!**

**I ONLY wish for up to 245 or more this time, not that much, just 20 right? Ok fine, I wish for ONLY 240 then, and If I get more, then You can be SURE that I'll Update k? :)**

**

* * *

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING! **

* * *

A few Japanese words that I might use::  
  
Daijobu Desuka?: Are you alright? ::Chotto Matte: Please Wait! ::Oi: Hey ::Hai: Yes :: Ano: Um ::Demo: But ::Iie: No ::Osuwari: Sit ::Gomen Nasai: Sorry :: Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank You! ::Kawaii: Cute ::Aisheteru: I love you :: Sumimasen: Excuse me ::Ja Ne: See Ya! ::Ja Ne Minna: See ya everyone! :: Ohayo: Morning ::Taijiya: Demon exterminator ::Houshi: Monk :: Miko: Priestess ::Inu: Dog ::Youkai: Demon ::Youki: Demon energy :: Okaa-San: mother ::Onee-Chan: Sister ::Oni-Chan: Brother :: Baka: Stupid, Idiot, Moron, ect. ::Teme: B$rd ::Yarou: B$rd :: Kuso: Damn, Shit ::Neko: Cat ::Kitsune: Fox ::Koorime: Ice apparition :: Onna: Woman ::Ningen: Human ::Ningenkai: Human World :: Makai: Demon World ::Reiaki: Spirit World ::Rekai Tantei: Spirit Detectives 


End file.
